<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flying, Falling by IFoundYouJustineTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198087">Flying, Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFoundYouJustineTime/pseuds/IFoundYouJustineTime'>IFoundYouJustineTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Themes, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Torture, Trauma, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFoundYouJustineTime/pseuds/IFoundYouJustineTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of years into the future of humanity. We've left Earth and made our home in the stars, colonizing the galaxy. Just about everything is controlled by the Alliance, the wealthier core planets, though there are some who have tried to resist this control. </p><p>Hugo couldn't care less about these politics as long as he has his ship and an open sky of stars to fly it in. </p><p>But his life is about to get a lot more complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), varigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Passenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo was tense, his body tight like a loaded spring ready to burst. His senses were on high alert as his eyes darted up and down the dark back alley. He hated this. Hated being here. A core planet like Tenebris? If any feds caught him, he’d be tossed in a cell, or even more likely shot on sight. They weren’t keen on anyone who wasn’t Alliance, and they certainly didn’t take kindly to smugglers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, that was precisely why Hugo was on this job. As a crew of one with a tiny ship, he was the expert at getting in and out with no one being the wiser. And he was damn good at it. But he would prefer it if things went to plan and things certainly weren’t going to plan now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His contact was an hour late. Hugo was about ready to bail. He’d only stuck around this long because he knew Donella was just as liable to put a bullet through him as the feds were if he messed up a job like this. It would cost her thousands of credits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” he growled. “Where are you, you mother-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps came from behind him, and he spun around, blaster drawn. The man dropped the package he was carrying and threw his arms up into the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the moon tonight?” Hugo asked, trying hard to keep his voice calm and steady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It changes every night.” The man grunted, apparently out of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck were you?” Whispered Hugo as he lowered his weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they spotted me, man,” He said, shoving the package into Hugo’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God damn it, are you sure?” said Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been crazy out here. There’s feds everywhere, I don’t know what’s going on. It’s not normally like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” said Hugo. “Just my luck. Is this all of it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man, I swear. I’m getting out of here.” He ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo gently shook the package which was about two feet long and one foot tall and wide. He felt satisfied by its weight and feel. He certainly couldn’t risk checking it here and, anyway, it wouldn’t be his fault if anything was missing. He pulled out a thin string of rope and tied it around the package. Then he slung it over his back and ran off the opposite direction from the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been kidding. Almost every way Hugo went, feds were searching around for something. He had to double back about a dozen times as he tried to get to his ship. And then he turned and found himself face to face with one of the patrols</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too many to use his blaster on. Thinking fast, Hugo raised his left arm. The fed’s flashlights made the metal plating of his hand gleam. He flicked his hand. One of the mechanical fingers flipped back to expose a nozzle that immediately shot out a thick opaque gas. The feds started to cough as the air was obscured around them. Hugo flicked his finger closed again and ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to be careful. He could only do that so many times until he’d run out of cartridges. Hugo slowed down and readjusted the package on his back. Then he continued more stealthily through the streets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he reached the home stretch. He jumped a wall and found the lot he’d used the park. He hit a button on his left arm, and the cloaking shield lifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo smiled as his little slice of heaven was revealed to him. Small, compared to most ships, it was still big enough to span a baseball field. The body was long with angular wings jutting out, making it both fast and agile in the skies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo walked forward and pressed one more button, which lowered the ramp. He ran straight up it and rushed to the cockpit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Olivia, baby, we’ve got to go!” He called out as he set the package down and launched himself into his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Was your mission successful, Captain? </em>
  </b>
  <span>said a soft female voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As always. But we might have to shake some friends,” said Hugo as he started flicking switches and turning dials. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Initiating startup sequence, then.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wouldn’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship hummed into life, and Hugo felt his heart leap, the way it always did at the start of a flight. God, he loved this ship so much. He continued to flip switches as he monitored Oliva’s outputs as they started to lift up off the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They cleared the buildings then shot into the air. “Beautiful, Oliva!” The ship continued to gain speed as they worked up enough momentum to leave the atmosphere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Captain. We’re being hailed.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo’s eyes shot to the monitor. A sky patrol ship. “Obviously,” he spat to himself. He hit the button to take the call. “Good evening!” He said, imbuing his voice with all the pleasantness he could manage. “What a lovely night for a flight, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, you need to land now. No ship may leave right now without a mandatory search.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a new rule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d love to comply. Funny thing, though. Dang ship is malfunctioning. My landing gear isn’t working.” He knew they would see through his bullshit in an instant. That was fine. All he needed was a few more seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir. Land now, or we will have to use force.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo grimaced and glanced down at the readouts. Almost there. Just a little faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir? Sir, this is your last warning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hit it, Olivia!” Shouted Hugo as he pulled back a lever. The jets fired up, and a moment later they were shooting through the clouds and out into space. Hugo started to float up away from his seat until he hit a button above his head. The artificial gravity came on, and he plopped back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Captain. We’re being followed. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say?” said Hugo. He continued to work the control panel. “We’ll have to go to hyperdrive. I think we have enough for a few more jumps. Let’s aim for behind planet S59. Its electromagnetic field should make us harder to track. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yes, Captain.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more switches as Hugo got ready for hyperdrive. Then an explosion rocked the ship. Hugo gripped onto the console and checked the ship’s status. There was damage to the back left side but nothing critical. Not yet, at least. They had to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Olivia!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>On it, Captain.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to shout at her again, but then the green light came on signaling that hyperdrive was ready. Hugo slammed down on the button, and they jumped forward. Stars streaked past them as they flew through the vacuum of space and away from the system. The ship rocked a bit as they passed S59, but that was to be expected. Hugo only hoped the planet’s strong magnetic influence would be enough to shake anyone trying to pursue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few tense minutes, Olivia’s voice came over the speakers again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Captain, all pursuers have been lost. But I advise we jump a few more times in different directions to prevent being found.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” said Hugo. “Let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour went by until Hugo finally felt safe. At least, as safe as he could ever feel after a disastrous job like that. He rechecked the ship’s status. He would need to get repairs. And he’d need more fuel in case he ran into any more trouble before he could get to Donella. He checked the maps and saw a system not too far away with a port he knew was safe for his kind. He set a course then put Olivia on autopilot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stretched and yawned before turning to look at the package. He should store that away immediately. God forbid any fed were to stop him. He wouldn’t want them to find it. He picked it up, slung it over his shoulder, and headed down for cargo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was feeling much better now that he was back on his ship. It was home to Hugo. He felt free here. Sure, he had work to do, and he had feds to dodge. But with Olivia, he was able to do it on his terms. He could go anywhere on this ship. Do anything. He could be himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo was jolted from his thoughts by a sound he didn’t expect. A clatter from the engine room. He froze and listened carefully as his heart pounded notably in his chest. Another sound, like the tap of loose metal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped the package and pulled out his blaster. Then he leaned back against the wall until he found the com panel. He gently pushed the button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liv,” he whispered. “Did the engine take damage when we were leaving?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No, Captain.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Right,” he muttered. He held his breath and stepped forward as lightly as he could until he reached the engine room. He glanced through the round glass window of the door, trying to figure out what had made that noise. Hopefully, it was just a rat, or better yet a figment of his paranoid imagination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something moved behind the spinning engine, and his heart lept into his throat. Well, that ruled out his imagination. And it was too big to be a rat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo kicked open the door and aimed his blaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoever you are, you have five seconds to come out before I shoot!” He yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a small bang and an “Ow!” as someone hit their head on the machinery. Hugo trained his weapon on the sound and mentally counted down as he waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, a person crawled out from behind the engine. As soon as he saw Hugo, he knelt up and flung his hands in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a young man, skinny and freckled with big blue eyes. He had a mess of black hair with a blue streak dyed into the front. He was also very naked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” said Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I got such an amazing reception on this already that I decided to go ahead and post it here! </p><p>This is going to be my little side project when I need a break from my other longfic, VTT. So at the moment I don't have any set plans for uploading or even how far this will go. Just going to play it by ear.</p><p>Also for those of you who already get it, yes I'm taking a lot of influence from Firefly. Just love that show's aesthetic. So a lot of worldbuilding is pulled directly from that.</p><p>If you'd like I'd love to hear theories about Varian in the comments! XD</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Bright and Hollow Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blaster lowered as Hugo tried to make sense of what he was seeing. There was a naked man. Here. On his ship. Crawling around his engine room. </p><p> </p><p>"Olivia!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Yes, Captain?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mind explaining our little visitor?" The young man started to lower his hands, and Hugo raised his blaster again. "Nuh, uh. Stay right there."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Visitor, Captain?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"The stowaway, Olivia. Right here," said Hugo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>I'm sorry, Captain. There are no stowaways on board.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hugo fixed the man with a confused glare, wondering if he was having some vivid hallucination. </p><p> </p><p>"I canceled my heat signature in her sensors so she couldn't detect me," said the young man quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"You what?" Growled Hugo. "Who are you? What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I'm Varian," said the young man.</p><p> </p><p>"Varian. How dare you mess with my ship. What the fuck are you doing here?" </p><p> </p><p>He stepped forward, blaster still trained between Varian's eyes. He flinched back. </p><p> </p><p>"Please," said Varian. "Please don't kill me, I just was trying to get away. </p><p> </p><p>"Get away from who?" Asked Hugo. </p><p> </p><p>Varian clamped his mouth shut and looked away. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait…" said Hugo, the pieces clicking together in his brain. "Are you running from the feds?" </p><p> </p><p>Varian shuttered. </p><p> </p><p>Hugo's eyes widened. "It was you they were looking for. You're the reason Tenebris was crawling with feds!"</p><p> </p><p>Varian nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking hell! And now you're on my ship! Painting a big red target on my back! Oh no. No fucking way." </p><p> </p><p>Hugo lowered the blaster and grabbed the other man by the arm with his left hand, hauling him up. He dragged him out of the engine room, his metal hand keeping a solid grip on his soft upper arm. They headed for one of the spare guest rooms. He'd lock Varian inside to prevent him from messing with anything else.</p><p> </p><p>"I did not agree to this," said Hugo. "Not getting messed up in someone else's shit. Olivia!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Yes, Captain?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Prepare to turn around! Back to Tenebris! Now!"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" said Varian. "No! You can't!'</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Yes, Captain!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"I sure can! Wonder if I can get some kind of reward for you," said Hugo with a cruel smile. "They seemed pretty crazy about getting you back." Hugo tried pushing Varian into the room, but Varian fought back.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, no! You can't give me back to them! Please! Please don't send me back!" He had tears in his eyes as he tried desperately to break from Hugo's grip. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, sweetheart, but you picked the wrong boat to break into." Hugo shoved the Varian towards the door of the bunk. Varian turned, hands braced on the threshold to keep Hugo from pushing him any further. His blue eyes burned into Hugo. </p><p> </p><p>"I picked it because I knew you weren't Alliance!"</p><p> </p><p>Hugo laughed. "Oh, really?"</p><p> </p><p>"A cloaked vessel left out behind a condemned building instead of docked in an official lot. Plus, I checked your logs. You're a smuggler, right? If you try to turn me in, I'll be sure to let them know exactly why you were on Tenebris. Your only reward will be an Alliance cell!"</p><p> </p><p>Hugo froze. He had a point. His ship was probably already on a list for running earlier. It wouldn't take much for them to decide to cuff him alongside the fugitive.</p><p> </p><p>Hugo stared down at Varian with rage and frustration. Varian stared back. Tears still clung to his eyelashes, but his face was set with determination. </p><p> </p><p>"Olivia!" Growled Hugo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Yes, Captain.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind. Continue our course from before."</p><p> </p><p>Varian let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said. </p><p> </p><p>Hugo didn't drop his glare. "Don't thank me yet," he said. "Still deciding if I should just space you." </p><p> </p><p>Varian tensed again, his hands gripping the walls tighter. "You don't have to do that. You've got to be getting to a new planet soon," he said. "The number of times you just jumped, you've got to be low on fuel. You can dump me as soon as you get there, and I won't be any trouble for you. You won't have to see me ever again." </p><p> </p><p>Hugo considered this for a moment then nodded. "Fine." The young man relaxed and put his arms down. Hugo took advantage of this, shoving the young man back into the room. He fell to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! What the hell!"</p><p> </p><p>Hugo slammed the door shut and locked it immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"You can stay in there until we land!" He shouted through the door. "Don't even think about getting out until then!" </p><p> </p><p>There was a kick from the other side of the door, but Hugo ignored it as he stomped away. He grabbed the package and took it down to cargo so he could finally hide it away in the secret storage compartment. Then he headed back up to the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>Once there, he went into Oliva's system to fix whatever that idiot had messed up. It was precisely what he'd said. He'd gone into her software and canceled his heat signature. It took Hugo a while to figure out how to put it back in. </p><p> </p><p>"Olivia, how many people are on board?" He asked, testing the system.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>There are two people detected on the ship, Captain.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Great. Did he do anything else to you, baby?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Diagnostic shows no other changes, Captain.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, good." Hugo slumped down in his chair. "Asshole, messing with my ship. Getting the feds on me. And why the fuck is he naked? Maybe prisons on Core planets put tracking in inmates' clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>Hugo rubbed his face trying to calm himself down. This was definitely not how he expected his day to go. He hoped Donella's deal was worth all this fuss.</p><p> </p><p>"Should probably get him some clothes. Going to look suspicious, having a naked man getting off my ship." He laughed and stood up to go find something for the stowaway to wear.</p><p> </p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p> </p><p>Varian's side was sore from where he'd hit the floor. He looked down to see the spot was red and wondered if a bruise would be forming soon. He shivered. It was much colder in here, away from the engine. </p><p> </p><p>He looked around and saw a single blanket on the bunk. He grabbed it and wrapped it around himself. It was thin and scratchy, but it was nice to be covered at least.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down on the bed and curled up against the curved wall. Memories of his escape flooded his mind, but he suppressed them. He didn't want to think about that now. By some miracle, he'd escaped and but it wasn't over yet. He had to think about what to do next. He'd have to keep running in case they kept looking for him. He had to get far away.</p><p> </p><p>He thought of his father. Corona. It was a colony moon far out on the rim. Would that be far enough? Except that's where they snatched him the first time. Still, he wanted to see his dad. Let him know he was free and safe. Maybe if he could reach Corona, he could figure out what to do next with his dad. That meant he had to get there first.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door that made him jump.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" He called out. </p><p> </p><p>"Well," said the smuggler's voice through the door. "I was going to bring you clothes and food, but if you want to have an attitude..." Varian heard footsteps walking away from the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! I'm sorry!" Called Varian. The footsteps stopped and came back. The door opened, and the smuggler stood there with a duffle bag hanging off his elbow and a tray of food in his hand. Varian noticed as soon as he got the door open, his other hand went to the blaster at his hip. </p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't sure what would fit you, so I just piled all the stuff I don't wear anymore in a bag," said the smuggler. "You can take them all if you want. Can't really sell them so…" He walked in cautiously and set the tray down on the shelf, keeping his eye on Varian the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not dangerous," said Varian. "I'm not like a serial killer or something."</p><p>The smuggler smirked. "That's exactly what a serial killer would say. Though you are a bit too small to have murdered anyone." </p><p> </p><p>Varian rolled his eyes at that. "Ah, yes, a short joke. I've never heard one of those before."</p><p> </p><p>The smuggler chuckled and dropped the duffle down on the floor. "There is a com on the wall there, so if there's an emergency, you can let me know." He backed out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" asked Varian. </p><p> </p><p>The smuggler paused and looked at him for a moment before answering. "It's Hugo," he said. "Don't think this makes us friends, though. Just trying to be decent."</p><p> </p><p>Varian couldn't help but smile. "I understand." </p><p> </p><p>Hugo stepped the rest of the way out the door and closed it. Varian heard the lock being turned again and sighed. He hated being cooped up in here, but it was certainly better than where he'd been. </p><p> </p><p>And now he had food and clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Varian snatched up the food first. It probably had only been hours since he last ate, and yet it felt like weeks. He guzzled it down, not worried about how he looked since there was no one to see. He licked his fingers then turned to the duffle of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>This smuggler was a strange one. Yes, he threatened to turn him over. And yes, then he threatened to kill him. But he'd been in a panic. And it had only taken a bit of reason to talk him down from that. And now he was bringing Varian things to make him comfortable. He was also pretty handsome.</p><p> </p><p>It was sheer dumb luck for Varian to find someone both shady enough to not care about breaking the law and kind enough not to shoot him on sight. Would he be lucky enough to find someone else like that to take him to Corona?</p><p> </p><p>Not likely. He needed a way to convince Hugo to take him.</p><p> </p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p> </p><p>A day later, Varian gave it a try.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever been to Corona?" He asked as Hugo brought him dinner.</p><p> </p><p>"Corona? Nah, never been out that far. Why you planning a vacation?" Asked Hugo.</p><p> </p><p>"It was my home," said Varian. "I want to go back there."</p><p> </p><p>Hugo laughed. "Well, good luck with that. That's pretty far."</p><p> </p><p>"I want<em> you </em> to take me," Varian watched Hugo closely for his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha! What?" His eyebrows furrowed at the thought. "You're out of your mind. We already agreed that you're getting off at the next stop."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but my odds of finding someone else to take me are very slim. You're a smuggler, aren't you? It'll be like you're smuggling me."</p><p> </p><p>"I get paid to do that, Freckles."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll pay you," said Varian, insistent. "As soon as we get there, I'll have my father give you everything we can spare. My dad is a colony leader. We're not rich, but we get on alright. And I'm sure he'd pay to have me back."</p><p> </p><p>Hugo seemed unconvinced, so Varian continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Also! I've worked as an engineer before. I could help you around the ship. Earn my way, repairing things, and doing maintenance."</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, I can do my own maintenance just fine, thank you," said Hugo heading for the door. "Sorry. You're just more trouble than you're worth. Not interested."</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>Hugo slammed the door shut and locked it once more. Varian huffed and slumped back down on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p> </p><p>Hugo sat in his little onboard workshop, doing maintenance on his left arm. Tightening screws, oiling joints. He had to be sure it was clean and well taken care of at all times. He couldn't risk it falling to pieces him in a fight.</p><p> </p><p>It had been two days since Tenebris. He'd kept Varian confined to the extra room the whole time. He couldn't trust that the guy wasn't going to do something to the ship again. Couldn't be sure he wouldn't just slit his throat and take the whole damn boat for himself if he got the chance. </p><p> </p><p>He did continue to bring Varian food. As much as he could spare. Each time they would chat a little. Just some quips back and forth. Hugo didn't press Varian for answers about what he was on the run for. As curious as he was about it, it wasn't his business, and he wanted to keep it that way.</p><p> </p><p>He also shut down any more attempts to get him to bring Varian to Corona. There was no way he was going to risk a fugitive on board longer than he had to. Just one more day, and he'd be off the ship and out of Hugo's hair. Yeah, it was best to not get attached in any way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Captain, we're approaching an asteroid field.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shit!" Hugo dropped his tools and flexed his left hand to make sure it was working correctly. Then he bolted up the bridge. "How far out, Liv?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Coming up in three minutes, Captain.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Got it," said Hugo, turning dials and flicking switches. "Taking over the controls to get us through."</p><p> </p><p>He watched as the astroids came up on the radar. They were tightly packed. Too wide to get all the way around, though. He looked at the ship's status. They still had that damage on one side. If something happened in this field, they could end up dead in the water.</p><p> </p><p>Hugo concentrated, carefully weaving around the giant rocks. He could already hear the smaller ones pattering on the side of the ship. Every last sound set him on edge. Then a considerable bang rocked the ship. Hugo cursed and changed course, dodging around an even bigger asteroid. He rechecked the radar. There were so many. They were getting harder and harder to avoid. </p><p> </p><p>More banging as the ship started to jerk back and forth from the impacts. Then an even more massive crash sent them spinning. He gripped the console and looked down at the ship's status. He saw a with dread that the back left thruster was blinking red. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Captain, the left thruster is down.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me something I don't know!" Shouted Hugo! He jumped over to another panel in the wall and typed some commands into the computer. "Going to use the auxiliary thrusters. Just to get us out of here!" He fell back down in his seat and pulled a lever, which slowed down their spinning but not before they collided with another asteroid. "Shit!"</p><p> </p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p> </p><p>Varian was jostled from sleep by the ship shaking. More tremors rocked the boat, and he stumbled up and out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>"What in the world? Um, heh, Olivia? Olivia?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Yes, Sir.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sir. That's different. Olivia, what's happening?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>We're flying through an asteroid field. We've sustained damage on all sides with the most significant damage near the left thruster.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The biggest crash yet rocked the ship, sending Varian to the floor. Then everything began to spin.</p><p> </p><p>"Olivia? What's happening now?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>The left thruster is down.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Olivia, give me a full rundown of the damage."</p><p> </p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p> </p><p>More impacts riddled the ship, but Hugo stayed focused. He just had to get them out. They just had to get out, and then he could worry about what to do next. He gripped steering, his knuckles white. </p><p> </p><p>With a final swerve, they cleared the last asteroid. Hugo released the steering and sighed heavily. Then he checked the diagnostics to figure out what had gone wrong with the thruster.</p><p> </p><p>"Hugo!"</p><p> </p><p>Varian's voice came over the com. Hugo ignored it. He didn't have time to deal with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hugo, I can help!"</p><p> </p><p>Hugo slammed the com button. "Nothing you can do here, Freckles. Just sit tight and let the expert handle this."</p><p> </p><p>Hugo brought up an image of the ship's side. The previous damage had left it vulnerable, and one of the rocks had sliced straight through the engine line and had apparently ripped off the coil. It would be near impossible to repair unless he could build a new part. That could take days. </p><p> </p><p>"I can reroute it!" Came Varian's voice again. "The engine line. I know how to do it!"</p><p> </p><p>"How would you know something like that?" asked Hugo.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you! I studied engineering back home. Used to repair ships that crash-landed or just needed a tune-up. I know how to do it!"</p><p> </p><p>Hugo's brow furrowed. Could Varian be lying? What would the angle be, though? Even if he tried to use this opportunity to take over the ship, he'd still have a broken vessel. Unless he really could repair it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on," said Hugo.</p><p> </p><p>Hugo jogged down to Varian's room and pulled out his blaster before unlocking the door. He slid it open to find Varian standing there to meet him. When he saw the weapon, he put his hands up.</p><p> </p><p>"Show me," said Hugo. </p><p> </p><p>A moment later, they had the ship's plans pulled up on the bridge, and Varian pointed to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Look there," he said. "That part of the line is still operational. You don't need the coil. You just need to connect these channels and rewire this section."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a pretty tricky operation. And it would all have to be done externally," said Hugo. </p><p> </p><p>"Send me out," said Varian, turning to look right at Hugo. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Are you suicidal?"</p><p> </p><p>Varian took a deep breath. "Let me do it. Let me prove to you that I'm useful. That you want me on this ship with you. If I'm out there and something goes wrong, and I get spaced or something worse… well, then I guess I'm not a problem anymore." Hugo shifted uncomfortably. Varian continued. "But, if I can repair it in under twenty minutes, show you how good I am, then you need to take my deal and bring me to Corona."</p><p> </p><p>"Twenty minutes?" Said Hugo. "You really are out of your mind. There's no way anyone could do that. Fine then. Can't wait to see this nonsense."</p><p> </p><p>Varian smiled and jumped up. "Show me where the suits are."</p><p> </p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p> </p><p>Silence reigned. The only thing occupying Varian's ears was the sound of his own nervous breath. Yes, he had repaired a ship before. Yes, he knew exactly what to do to fix the vessel now. </p><p> </p><p>But he had never been on a spacewalk before. He clung to a handhold, fear pouring through his veins like ice.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. I got this. It's fine. I got this."</p><p> </p><p>He took a long calming breath and dared to look up. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. And everything. Emptiness stretching out onward and onwards all the way to those tiny little pinpricks. He had often looked up at the night sky, but that was nothing compared to being out here. With it all around him. The only thing separating him from the void a thin layer of fabric and glass. It would take no effort to just let go, unlatch his tether, and fly away. To be swallowed into the abyss.</p><p> </p><p>Varian shook his head and tore his eyes back down to the ship he was latched on to. No. He was far from ready to meet oblivion. He was going to prove himself. He would do this job and show Hugo he was worthy of life. Worthy of freedom. </p><p> </p><p>He crawled carefully along the side of the ship using the handholds. Even with the tether firmly attaching him to the vessel, he was not eager to make any sudden moves.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he made it to the engine line. He pulled out some tools from the suit pocket and got to work. He wasn't sure how long he'd let himself be entranced by the stars, so he had to move quickly to get his work done inside of twenty minutes. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was working, Varian relaxed. His mind flew back to better times. Out on a grassy hill, the sun beating down as he tinkered with an old junker. It was almost magic the way he could bring life back to people's machines. But Varian knew better. He didn't need magic. It was pure math, science, and the skill of his two hands. </p><p> </p><p>With a spark, Varian attached the last wire and heard the thruster roar back into life. He'd done it! It had been so long since he'd done real work like this, but he'd fixed it just like he thought he could! And he'd secured a way home.</p><p> </p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p> </p><p>Hugo waited right outside the airlock for Varian. He was shocked. He had never seen someone do a repair that sensitive that quickly. It would have taken him at least an hour if not more. He gritted his teeth. He hated to admit this stowaway was talented. </p><p> </p><p>Mainly because that meant he'd held up his side of the deal. Hugo's hands curled into anxious fists. He never expected he'd have to honor the stupid agreement. He honestly thought Varian would take one step into space, chicken out, and come straight back in. </p><p> </p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking. He could do it, right? He was a damn good smuggler, and he could easily take work on the way to Corona. Sure, whatever money Varian planned to pay him would probably be next to nothing, but if he was this good an engineer… He could pay for himself perhaps ten times over by the time Hugo got him home. Maybe this could work.</p><p> </p><p>The light came on to signal that Varian had come inside. Hugo dialed in the code and hit the button to open the airlock door. Varian stepped through with the biggest smile plastered on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Hugo looked back with arms crossed. "Turns out you got brains to go with your looks after all," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Varian's smile turned into a glare as he took the helmet off his spacesuit. "Don't forget our deal. I did the repair. Now you have to take me to Corona."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm… funny," said Hugo with a smile. "I don't remember that."  </p><p> </p><p>Varian looked up in horror. "You bastard. Don't you dare do this to me!"</p><p> </p><p>Hugo put his hands up in defense. "Kidding! Just kidding. I agreed to the deal, and I'll hold up my end. But, this isn't going to be a joy ride. You're going to work as long as you're on this ship and earn your passage, got it?"</p><p> </p><p>Varian's face was determined as he nodded. "Got it."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm still the Captain of this boat, so you will do everything I say without question, understood?"</p><p> </p><p>The other man hesitated at this but still nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Wouldn't want to hurt your ego."</p><p> </p><p>Hugo's eyes narrowed. "I could still throw you straight out this airlock."</p><p> </p><p>Varian looked back, unfazed. "But, you won't."</p><p> </p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p> </p><p>Hugo once again sat in his seat on the bridge, relaxing after that unexpected turn of events. He had just set Varian up with proper crew quarters. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to this insane deal. But, maybe a trip out to the rim could be fun. Even with an escaped fugitive. </p><p> </p><p>He hit a few buttons on the console and pulled up the local feeds. They were close enough to Orphic now to pick something up, and he wanted to see if there were any pings on Varian. </p><p> </p><p>He paged through ads and local politics until that blue-eyed, freckled face finally popped up on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>WANTED ALIVE</p><p>FUGITIVE</p><p>Assault. Property Damage. </p><p>VARIAN HOLMOND</p><p>Eyes: Blue, Hair: Black, Height: 5'4", Weight: 130lbs</p><p>REWARD: 200,000 credits</p><p> </p><p>Hugo nearly fell out of his chair. Two hundred thousand credits? That was an insane amount of money. He had never seen a bounty that high before. And for assault and property damage? Something didn't add up. </p><p> </p><p>Two hundred thousand. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't able to hand Varian over himself. But if he got Varian to Donella. She had the connections to collect the reward. Even if Hugo only got a slice of that payout, it would be enough to keep Olivia flying for years. </p><p> </p><p>But he'd made a deal.</p><p> </p><p>More like tricked into a deal. How was he to know that Varian was some genius mechanic? What did he really owe this stranger who'd forced himself on his ship? Dragged him into his mess. He was liable to be killed trying to get him halfway across the galaxy. Especially since others would definitely start looking for him. </p><p> </p><p>He closed down the feed and sat back, rubbing his temples. It would take two weeks to get to Donella. Hugo had two weeks to decide.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Art by: Miles (thank you so much!)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys. I hope you're having fun with this because I'm having fun writing it. </p><p>Yes, I made Varian's last name Holmond. Don't hate.</p><p>Where did Varian escape from? What did he do to get in there? So many questions!</p><p>Will Hugo betray him? We all know what his track record is like. Haha.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Electrify My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning for some very brief non-consensual touching towards the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is the common room,” said Hugo, leaning on the worn little dining table. “Not much, but there’s a pretty functional kitchen. Now that you’re not locked up, I won’t be feeding you anymore. You have to take care of that yourself now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian smirked. “Heh, I think I can handle that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go crazy either. You might have noticed that we can’t exactly go to the corner to get milk. So eat modestly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, aye, Cap,” said Varian sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo’s eyes narrowed like he wanted to challenge Varian’s little quip, but he seemed to drop it and move on. “This is also a lounge area, as you can see with the couch over there. There’s some recreational materials in those bins. Also, that little side table has some holo-games on it. Oh, and this room is probably the best view outside of the bridge.” He pointed up. Varian stepped closer and craned his neck to see the windows around the room, looking out into space. It was going to take him a while to get over that sight.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Hey Stripes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian’s eyes snapped back down to see Hugo had already continued on into the next room. Varian followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “And over here is the med bay,” continued Hugo. “It’s got your basic first aid and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked past the door into the room. The walls were white and sterile. In the center was a medical bed with machines flanking it. It was cold. Empty. Waiting for him. Suddenly, Varian was back in a similar room. Much brighter, though. Strapped down to the bed. He wanted to move. Wanted to run. But he didn’t even dare to test the straps. He didn’t want to be punished again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my little Spark, you’re always so tense for our time together. Just relax. Nothing to worry about. It won’t hurt at all. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wires sending signals through his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to try this again. Everything is fine. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needles all over his skin. Taking samples. Administering drugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do it, my Spark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light was too bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. You’re lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just one more time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m not going back! I won’t do it anymore!” Shouted Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey! Short Stuff! What are you talking about?” asked Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Varian was still standing in the hallway, but his hands had come up over his face. Hugo was standing in front of him now, blocking the view into the med bay. Hugo gently pulled Varian’s hands down and away from his face. Varian realized he’d been digging his nails into his scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all there?” Asked Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… uh, yeah,” said Varian softly. He was shaking, and he flushed as embarrassment enveloped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo’s green eyes studied him, eyebrows furrowed. “You go a little loopy in prison?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian glared at him and pulled his hands out of Hugo’s. “I’m not crazy,” he spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo stepped back. “Alright, alright. Just try to keep it together, okay? You’ve got to keep your wits about you when you’re out in the black like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” said Varian. “I’m just tired. I’m going to lie down.” He turned and headed for his new quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I haven’t finished-.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian didn’t slow down. He didn’t look back. He swung open the door to his room and rushed inside before slamming it behind him. He let his knees give out like they’d been wanting to and slumped to the floor. His whole body still shook. He hadn’t expected himself to react like that. He’d been doing so well at pushing back his memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now that that floodgate had been opened, he was having trouble closing it again. He pressed his palms to his face and took deep breaths trying hard to think about anything else. Anything to take his mind off of the last four years of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo had been right. He needed to keep it together. He had to stay strong and make it to Corona. His throat felt tight. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He brought his knees up to his chest. He hugged them tightly, letting his head fall as he began to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo was once again at the helm of the ship. They were due on Orphic in an hour, and he was making sure their course was correct. The planet took up nearly the entire view from the bridge, most of its surface taken up with orange-tinted desert sands. The port he was aiming for was mostly just a city that built up around a pit stop. He’d set down in the desert, just outside town, take some time to repair the ship, and then go stock up on fuel and supplies. He’d already sent word to Donella to let her know he’d be a few days late due to his little asteroid mishap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo pulled the news feeds back up to see Varian’s wanted ad again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t mentioned his passenger to Donella. His eyes darted over the reward before moving back over to the young man’s face. Once again, Hugo found himself wondering what Varian could have done to be so desirable. Hugo hadn’t seen Varian since he’d retreated to his room. That was several hours ago. What had caused his outburst? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo sighed and shut off the feed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire ship jolted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oliva! What was that?” He called out, already checking the ship’s status. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mr. Holmond is working on the engine, Captain.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s what!” Hugo sprung from his seat. He sprinted back to the engine room, his feet slamming down on the metal floor. The door was wide open, and he rushed inside to see tools scattered on the floor and two legs sticking out from under the engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo grabbed Varian’s ankles and yanked him down and away from whatever he was doing. Varian yelped as he was dragged out. He had a wrench in one hand and a pair of goggles over his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” said Varian. He pushed the goggles up. His face was flushed, a little sweaty, and covered in grease. For a moment, Hugo was struck by just how cute that was. Then he remembered he was supposed to be annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?” Barked Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I needed to take my mind off things, so I thought I’d do some work,” said Varian indignantly. “I thought that’s what you wanted me to do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ha, so looks like we have a little misunderstanding here, Grease Monkey. You do the work I tell you to do. You don’t go rogue and mess around with my baby without permission.” Varian glared at him. “What were even doing anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fixing the engine,” said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fixing the-?” Repeated Hugo, still looming over Varian. “It wasn’t broken! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was running inefficiently,” said Varian, not intimidated in the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, it wasn’t!” said Hugo “My ship is perfect!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian maintained his glare and pointed above his head at the engine. “Those M80 Cylinders are older than my dad. They’re slowing you down and using too much energy. I fixed them. You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo raised an eyebrow. “You have a lot of nerve,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check the numbers,” said Varian. “Tell me I’m wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctant to see what he was about to find, Hugo went over to the computer on the wall and clicked into it to check the engine report. His hands curled into fists as he realized Varian really was right. Somehow the engine was outputting more energy but was using five percent less fuel. He looked back over his shoulder to see Varian had sat up and was now smirking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who taught you all this?” Hugo asked, curiosity overriding pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian shrugged. “Myself. I got some of it from books and vids, but mostly I just started taking things apart and figured out what made them tick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo laughed. “You really are something, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian didn’t seem to know how to respond to this. He just stared back, his mouth opened slightly. Hugo stepped back toward him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still need to ask me first,” said Hugo. “This is my boat, and I need to know what’s happening on it, got it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian sighed. “Permission to do additional maintenance to the engine, Cap?” He asked unenthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo struggled not to smile. There was no way he was going to let this arrogant little pipsqueak endear himself to him. This was his ship, and Varian was going to learn to respect him. “No. We’re about to touch down in Orphic, and I want you to help with the hull repairs. So clean this up and get it all ready to take outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked away before Varian could get another chance to sass him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a whole day into the following morning to do full repairs to Olivia. Varian didn’t mind. He liked doing the work. At first, Hugo tried to boss him around. He really did seem upset about Varian taking the initiative earlier. Varian decided to not let it get to him. He didn’t want to antagonize the smuggler too much. Not when they were on the ground, and he could easily decide to rescind their deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And anyway he was used to having to do as he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian was just finishing up, sitting on a little makeshift platform so he could screw in a panel on a spot about twenty meters up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Goggles!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian waited until he had the screw in all the way before pushing the aforementioned goggles up to see Hugo looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks good,” said Hugo. “Time to come down now. I’m heading into town, and I don’t want you out here on your own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian gave the hull one more look, smoothing his hand over the warm metal. Then he lowered the platform down to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me come with you,” said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo huffed and gave him a smirk, his green eyes sparkling with mirth. Varian felt hot in a way that had nothing to do with the sun beating down overhead. “You want to come with me? Why? Grown attached already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian shrugged and looked away. “I’ve been cooped up for so long. It would be nice to walk around somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, that’s not going to happen today,” said Hugo. “You’re on the run. Going into town is too risky for you. No, it’s time for little stowaways to get back on the ship.” He reached out to pat Varian’s head, but Varian ducked out of his reach and went over to clean up the platform. Hugo laughed before helping him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until Varian was dejectedly watching Hugo leave. Hugo had taken out a motorbike with a sidecar made for carrying supplies. He walked his bike down the ship’s ramp, then hopped on. He pushed a button on his metal arm, and the ramp closed behind him. Varian was alone in the spacious cargo hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Olivia?” said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yes, Sir?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Olivia, you can just call me Varian,” he said with a laugh, leaning back against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yes, Varian.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… do you uh, know how to play chess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Varian found himself losing his third game. He looked down at the game projected on the table, trying to find a way out of his predicament. It wasn’t any use, though. In two more moves, Oliva’s queen was going to checkmate his king. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, heh, you win again,” said Varian cheerfully, waving his hand through the pieces. He let his thoughts stray back to another person who always beat him at chess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Would you like to make it four out of seven?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think I’ve-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud bang came from down below. Varian jumped in his seat. Another bang. Then another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Varian, my sensors do not detect the Captain.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a horrible screeching sound like something being wrenched open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Intruders.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo sped along the sand on his bike. He had been sure to touch down far outside of town. He didn’t want anyone to have even the smallest chance of spotting Varian. That meant he had to make a bit of a trip to get supplies. But with the bike and its cargo sidecar, that wasn’t a problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was early afternoon when he arrived. The town wasn’t much. It had maybe seven thousand people crammed together in squat mud-brick buildings making their living off anyone who happened to come by. Hugo found the shops and got to work stocking up on everything they might need. He even caught sighed of a clothing store and picked up clothes he hoped might fit Varian better than his hand-me-downs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was finished, he parked his bike outside the local bar and headed in for a bite to eat. He smiled as he entered and recognized the bartender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leafy! You still kicking?” He asked brightly, hopping onto a barstool. Leafy, better known as Kale to the rest of the patrons, was in the middle of taking someone’s order as she looked over and caught sight of Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind, Hugo?” She asked exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” he said cheekily, resting his chin on his hand. She rolled her eyes, but he could see her laugh a little under her breath as she finished taking the order. Then she came over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been months. Thought you were dead,” she said as she poured Hugo a drink and slid it in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo chuckled and took a long gulp. He placed the beer back down with a contented sigh. “Oh, you know how it goes. Work, work, work. And I prefer to avoid taking work this close to the core.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” said Kale. “Wouldn’t want to do legitimate business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey now!” Protested Hugo as she started to laugh. “I always do legitimate business.” He lowered his voice. “Just not the kind the Alliance approves of. And hey, we’re not all blessed enough to sling whiskey at a transport stop for a living.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kale glared at Hugo’s last comment. “You want to drink that beer, Hugo, or wear it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, you started it,” said Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kale relaxed again and left to tend to other patrons. Hugo sipped his beer and looked around the bar. He was startled to see a whole group of local cops having some sort of meeting in the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Kale returned. “So what can I get you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, whatever is on special today, um…” Hugo leaned in to whisper to her. “What’s with the fuzz over there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kale glanced over. “Oh them?” She whispered back. “Don’t worry about them. They’re not trying to bust legitimate businessmen like you. No, we’ve had a rash of thievery. Bet they’re trying to put a stop to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thievery?” Prompted Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so there’s people who live out there in the desert. Kept to themselves for the longest time. But lately, they’ve started coming to the edges of town and making off with anything that’s not tied down. Goods, animals, cars. Some people claim they’ve been kidnapping too, but I don’t know about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo froze with his drink halfway to his lips. “They wouldn’t go for something as big as a ship, right?” He asked, hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I wouldn’t put it past them. But as long as you’re in the dockyard, you should be fine. They’ve got-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. Olivia. Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go,” said Hugo, slamming down the beer and jumping up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo,” said Kale, her eyes widening. “You didn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just put the drink on my tab, Leafy! See you in a few months if I don’t die!” Hugo ran out of the bar and hopped onto his bike. Cursing under his breath, Hugo revved up the motorbike and sped into the desert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian crept as silently as he could over to the source of the sound. He peaked around the cargo hold door to see a group of people, wrapped in dirty linens and armor, coming up the ramp they’d apparently just forced open. They were all armed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian stepped away from the door and pressed himself back against the wall. His heart beat fast against his chest. What could he do? He could find one of Hugo’s guns, but he’d still be outnumbered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand twitched. He grabbed his wrist with his other hand to steady himself. No. He couldn’t use that. There had to be another way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps headed his way, and Varian dove behind the small kitchenette counter. He listened as the footsteps entered the room and began stomping around. They came closer. Varian, panicking, put a hand on the wall and took slow deep breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lightbulb shattered in the hallway, and the footsteps ran towards the sound. Varian scrambled from his hiding spot and dashed for the bridge. Maybe he could find a way to fight from there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was grabbed from behind. Varian struggled in the person’s grip until he felt the cold hard end of a gun barrel shoved against his head. He stilled and let himself be lead down into the cargo hold where the other intruders were gathering. They seemed to be discussing whether to take the whole ship or just strip it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian was shoved to his knees on the floor. His captor kept the gun pointed at his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man came over. He squatted and looked over Varian like he was inspecting a piece of furniture. He lifted Varian’s arm and felt it up and down. “Tiny little thing,” said the man. “Wouldn’t make for good labor.” He started to feel down Varian’s sides, but as soon as he got close enough, Varian reared back and headbutted him. The man slapped him hard in retaliation. Varian glared up at him as he backed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little shit. He’s no use to us. Just kill him,” said the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian’s hand twitched again. This time the air around it began to spark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo practically flew on his bike as he tried to get back to Olivia. He hoped to whatever out there had any say in this crazy verse that everything was fine, and he was hurrying back for nothing. Why did he have to land so far away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His blood ran cold as he got close to the ship and saw vehicles surrounding it. “Shit! No, no, no.” He hopped off his bike and pulled out his blaster. A shot rang out, and Hugo ducked down behind one of the cars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another shot. Hugo poked his head around and spotted the gunman poking his head out of one of the car windows. Hugo aimed carefully, and a moment later, the man was slumped down over the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo looked around quickly, checking each vehicle for more people, but there was no one else outside. Satisfied, he carefully made his way up the ship’s ramp, ready for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for the sight that greeted him. Half a dozen men were on the floor—no signs of gunshot wounds. A few of them were spasming. All seemed dead or at least unconscious. And there, slumped against the wall, a bruise on his face, but otherwise completely intact, was Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was breathing heavily as if he’d just run a marathon, but when he saw Hugo, he flashed him an exhausted smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey,” said Varian. “You, uh, have a nice time in town?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm in such trouble. This AU is the only thing I've been able to think about for the last week. I promise VTT is still being written and will be back next week. I've just been more than a bit entranced by this little story here. Hope you enjoy these clues about Varian's backstory. Some people can probably figure out what's going on from this. We'll see. Thanks so much for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fighting the Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hugo took a moment to let reality sink in. He lowered his blaster and looked at Varian as the shaking young man slowly pushed himself up and away from the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, you- how did you?" Sputtered Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian's smile fell as he looked down at the bodies on the floor. He looked behind him at the wall then back to Hugo. "I, uh, I got into the ship's computer and rerouted the power to electrify the floor they were standing on," he said quickly. He scooted over to where the control panel and tapped it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo squinted at him. "You can't do that," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked at him defensively. "Clearly, I did," he said. Hugo looked back down at the men, confused. Varian's story didn't make any sense. But nothing else did either. How had he taken them all out? "I… I didn't want to do it," said Varian. "I didn't want to hurt them. But they were going to kill me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the men started to groan. Hugo didn't even hesitate to lift his blaster and finish the job. "I know," he said. "You do what you have to to survive." Hugo looked back up at Varian and decided an actual explanation could wait. "Come on, we have to get them out of here and get ourselves off this rock." He turned and touched the closest wall. He stroked it gently. "You okay, baby? Did they hurt you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Minimal damage was done around the cargo door and ramp upon forced entry, Captain. I felt no pain.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo pat the wall. "We'll get that fixed up right away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo did most of the work, getting the intruders off the ship and dumping them into the sand. It seemed that whatever had happened, it had made Varian weak to the point of barely being able to walk. When Hugo realized this, he reassigned Varian to fixing the ramp where it had been torn open. While he did that, Hugo loaded up the supplies he bought before combing through the men's cars and pockets for anything useful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Varian retreated to his room while Hugo took Olivia back into the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Captain, there was a message for you. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Liv."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were out of orbit, Hugo turned and pulled up the message on the computer screen. It was, of course, Donella, her arms crossed and her green eye cold. Hugo tensed as she looked at him even though he knew this was only a recording.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're making me very nervous, Hugo," said the message. "You better not have permanently damaged my ship. And if you're going to go and be late, you might as well make it worth my time. There's a deal on Avo I need you to make. A businesswoman there named Alokia Miles, who has gotten hands on a rare piece of artwork and needs an off-world fence. She already knows your coming, and I've negotiated fifty thousand for it. Go to Avo. Make the deal. Get back here. No more delays."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The message ended, and Hugo flicked off the screen. Avo. It was on the way to Ingvarr where Donella was so getting there wouldn't be a problem. The problem was Avo was a hazardous place, crawling with people Donella had made enemies with in the past. People who knew Hugo worked for her. If she was sending him there either, she really trusted Hugo to be able to avoid the trouble, or she was angry enough with him to put him in that kind of danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenched his hands and grit his teeth. It's not like he ran into the asteroid field on purpose. The package he was carrying from Tenebris must be more valuable to her than he realized. Still, her expectations were always way too high. It was like she expected him to be perfect. If she was this upset about such a short delay, what would she have been like if… if he didn't have Varian. He might still have been on Orphic doing repairs if it wasn't for Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How had he bested those raiders? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Olivia, what happened when the intruders boarded, back on Orphic?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Seven people entered and searched the ship. They gathered valuables in the cargo hold. Varian was brought down to cargo by force. Varian electrocuted the intruders, forcing them into unconsciousness. You arrived, Captain.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo was baffled, sure he heard wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Electrocuted? How?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Insufficient data. Electricity was formed, and Varian directed it toward the intruders.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo was getting a better idea of why Varian was so valuable. Whatever he did, it made him unique and very dangerous. Hugo put his face in his hands. Maybe he should consider locking Varian in his room again. But… Varian had never tried to hurt him. He'd bested seven armed men, but he never lifted a finger against him. Even when Hugo had been threatening to sell Varian back to the feds, he'd done little more than struggle. For whatever reason, Hugo was safe with Varian. At least for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo looked back up at the now blank screen. Handing someone like that over to Donella would undoubtedly help him back into better graces. And if Varian continued to trust him, it wouldn't be hard to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian sat on his bed, looking down at his hands. He hadn't meant to do it. He'd sworn never to use his powers once he'd gotten away, and yet here he was using them to murder people only a few days later. His stomach clenched, and his head felt dizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he was thirteen again. His whole body trembled. He hadn't meant to do it. He'd only been trying to calm the horse. It had gone crazy, and Varian had been so scared. Before he realized what happened, it wasn't moving anymore. His face was hot with wet tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad took Varian's hands in his, closing them up into fists. Varian looked up and saw fear in his eyes, but his father stayed calm as he spoke. "It wasn't your fault. You just have to learn to control it. Keep it inside. You have to keep it hidden. You can't let anyone else know about this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian pulled himself back to the present. He had to be careful. If he made a wrong move and was found out, he'd just be taken away again. He couldn't let that happen. He was sure Hugo already suspected something. He was far from an idiot. Would he get scared and turn him in?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Varian needed to talk to him. Tell him the truth of where he'd been. Surely if he knew what Varian had been through, he'd understand. He wouldn't be cruel enough to hand him over. And if he was really going to take Varian all the way to Corona, maybe he deserved to know the truth. But... the thought of talking about it made Varian quake. Not yet. He wasn't ready. Not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, he needed a better way to defend himself. He'd start there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found Hugo at his usual spot on the bridge. He jumped when he heard Varian behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, did I scare you?" asked Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo turned and smiled. "Yeah, right. Just didn't know you were there. What are you snooping around for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian's looked for the fear in Hugo's eyes. But Hugo was so hard to read. He looked the same as always. Varian looked down and took a deep breath before answering. "I want you to teach me how to use a gun," he said quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo raised an eyebrow. "A gun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I realized I need to be able to defend myself. And I've never used one. Just in case something bad happens again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo leaned back, his eyes fixed on Varian. "You seemed to take care of things just fine back there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian shook his head. "I had to resort to desperate measures. I can't do that every time. If I knew how to shoot…" He chanced a look at Hugo, who seemed deep in thought. When he didn't say anything, Varian continued. "Please? I know I've already asked a lot of you. But the more I know, the more useful I can be…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo turned away, and Varian watched him input something into the console. Varian's shoulders fell. Guess he wasn't even worthy of a simple 'no.' But then Hugo was turning back around and standing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Won't be able to actually shoot anything in here, but I can show you which end to hold," he said with a smirk. Varian smiled too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo led him to his workshop, where he unlocked a cabinet to reveal a modest little cache of guns. A few handguns and one long one that looked like it could be used for sniping. Hugo took down one of the pistols and held it up for Varian to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a semi-automatic. It's easy enough to use," said Hugo. Varian watched as his long nimble fingers quickly ejected the magazine and popped out the cartridge from the barrel. Then he put it back together. "I'll show you how to hold it first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held it out, handle first, and Varian reached to take it from him. Hugo put his other hand on Varian's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First of all," said Hugo. "Whenever you pick up or hold a gun, keep your pointer finger straight." He straightened Varian's finger for him. His touch was warm and rough. "Prevents you from accidentally pulling the trigger." Hugo slid the gun into Varian's hand and carefully arranged his fingers on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now," said Hugo, his eyes darting up to Varian's  "Don't ever point this thing at anything, or anyone unless you're ready to take their life, got it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian nodded. "Yeah, uh, I understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo nodded back. "Now, if this was loaded, you'd just have to pull down the safety here. Then you aim. Point it over at the tool shelf there." Varian did. He tensed his shoulders and pulled the gun up in front of him, pointing it towards a can of bolts. "Oh, no, no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo stood behind Varian and put his hands on his shoulders. "You need to relax," said Hugo. Varian tensed even more, and for a second, he wanted to jerk away, but he fought the impulse. He'd asked Hugo to do this for him, after all. And the smuggler had yet to give him a reason to not trust him. Varian closed his eyes and took a slow breath, letting Hugo's hands be anchors as he gradually relaxed his muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo stayed behind him, but his hands moved down from Varian's shoulders, and arranged his arms and hands with gentle touches, helping him get his stance just right. "There you go, Goggles. Like that." Varian was increasingly aware of how close Hugo was. "Thumb here. Then your other hand comes up like this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was practically enveloping Varian as he showed him how to hold the gun. "Okay, and then you see the sights here," said Hugo, pointing to the small nubs on top of the weapon. What he didn't understand was why it didn't feel strange or uncomfortable. "Line those up with what you're aiming for. Then when it's time-" If anything, the longer Hugo stayed close, the calmer Varian felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo put his right hand over Varian's. "You squeeze the trigger slowly." Any attempt to reason why this was led down a road Varian didn't dare go, so he gave up on reason for now and just focused on what Hugo was trying to teach him. Hugo slowly pushed Varian's fingers down on the trigger until it clicked harmlessly. "Got it, Goggles?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh," Varian took a moment to find his breath. "Heh, yeah, I got it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo finally stepped away. "Okay, now I'll show you how to load it," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo sat back and let his chair tip back a little as he stared down at the five cards in his hand. Two tens, a jack, a seven and a four stared back. His eyes flicked back up to Varian, who was occupied with his own cards, shifting them around in his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been five days since Orphic. They'd settled into a routine of sorts. Hugo went between the helm and his workshop like usual, and Varian busied himself around the ship, making small upgrades and repairs. Of course, he always took these projects on without asking. And every time Hugo caught him, he insisted Varian ask permission first. He never did. It was hard to truly be upset about this, though, since everything he did objectively improved the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Hugo hadn't been taking care of Olivia. He'd kept her in proper repair up to now just fine. But Varian's mind always seemed to be spinning with possible improvements. And he never seemed to stop working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo hardly saw him do anything else. The only real exception being a few times Hugo found him when Varian didn't realize he was there. Sometimes Varian would be curled up next to whatever he'd been working on, his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Sometimes he wouldn't be crying at all, but rather just staring out at nothing. Hugo always retreated when this happened. He could never handle his own emotions, let alone the feelings of others. Surely if Varian needed help, he'd just come to him like he'd done with the gun practice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But today, when Hugo discovered Varian crying in the engine room, he decided to do something to break Varian out of this depressing cycle. He pretended not to see Varian's tears and dragged him up to the common area to teach him poker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo was delighted to discover that Varian was terrible at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian slid two chips into the middle of the table. "Call… no…." Varian pushed another chip in as well. "Raise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that, Sweet Cheeks?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," said Varian as he continued to fidget with his hand. "What? Too much for you? You can always fold." He was bluffing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just want to be sure," said Hugo as he matched Varian's bid. Hugo kept his eyes on the other man as he discarded three cards and drew three more. Varian's brow furrowed at the sight of his new cards. Hugo laughed and exchanged his seven and four. He looked down at his new hand to see three tens. He flicked a chip into the middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian warred with himself again before matching Hugo's bet. Then they both spread their cards on the table. Varian had two nines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like I win again," said Hugo happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian crossed his arms. "Whatever. It's all luck anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the fact that I know exactly what kind of hand you have every time," said Hugo. "You make it too easy to see through you." He watched as a tinge of red blossomed on Varian's face. He liked it when that happened. He'd managed to do that a few times the last few days. Though, Varian's face never got quite as red as it did when Hugo showed him how to hold a gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, yeah, right," said Varian. "I just need practice, that's all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can play as many times as you want," said Hugo. He leaned forward and put his chin on his hands. "Too bad you don't have any money, or else I could make a fortune off you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe there's something else we could bet on," suggested Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… Well, there's always strip poker," said Hugo coyly. Varian blushed deeper, the color going all the way up to his ears. Yeah, that was way better than tears. "You act so flustered even though I've already seen you naked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was different," insisted Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't have a choice," said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo looked at Varian over his fingers. "And why's that? What happened that night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian froze up, and the color started to drain from his face. Shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to talk about it," said Hugo quickly, realizing he fucked up. "It's fine. I was just making conversation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Varian struggled again like he'd done with the cards, but this time it was something darker fighting inside his brain. It just made Hugo even more curious, but Varian was clearly not ready yet. "Hey, Short Stuff, I said it's fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I know you want answers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo scooped up the cards on the table and started shuffling them. "Actually, I want to know if you're as bad at rummy as you are at poker."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian lowered his hands, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Hugo just met him with a smile and started to deal the cards. Varian laughed. Hugo liked that even better than the blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going down," said Varian playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian was doing his best to prepare a meal for himself. It had been a long time since he'd done any kind of cooking, and he certainly wasn't used to these freeze-dried packaged things Hugo had in the pantry. It was a little bit frustrating and mildly embarrassing to have trouble with something as fundamental as cooking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was adding spices to a block of potatoes, trying to make them have some kind of taste when Hugo moseyed into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You doing okay there, Freckles?" he asked, pulling an apple out of a cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," said Varian. He looked up to see Hugo idly tossing the apple up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to see something cool?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian was back in the facility. In the "playroom." A place they allowed him to spend time in with the others. One of them, a dark-skinned girl, was smiling and holding out an apple she'd plucked from a bowl. Varian didn't know what to say. He couldn't understand how she could be smiling when they were trapped here like this. He shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl tossed the apple up. It did not come down but instead hung in the air above their heads. Varian gawked at it. "How?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With my mind!" She said dramatically. Suddenly the apple started to zip around the room. It stopped short next to Varian then started nudging his shoulder. He allowed himself to laugh a little. He tried to grab it, but it zipped into the girl's hand. She held her other hand out for Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know this all sucks, but at least we're in it together. I'm Nuru."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, hey… Hey, Freckles, your food is smoking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian was startled back to the present by Hugo's hand on his shoulder. He jerked away and looked down at the potatoes which were starting to burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh… no. Damnit," said Varian. Another meal ruined. Hugo looked just as repulsed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's okay. We're almost to Avo. We'll be able to get more food. Go ahead and make something else." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea of starting over from scratch made Varian bristle. He slammed the spoon he'd been using down on the counter and swiped the pot of potatoes to take over to the garbage shoot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay…" said Hugo. "No need to go cr-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare!" snapped Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo huffed and took a bite of his apple. "Hey, I'm not the one who burned your food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian finished dumping the potatoes and kicked the shoot closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't kick my ship!" barked Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up about your ship, for once!" shouted Varian, squaring up to Hugo. "It's all you ever talk about!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if you stopped doing repairs behind my back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying to help! Why do you hate everything I do to help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my ship, and I just want to have some control over what happens on it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that nice to have something of your own," snarled Varian. "Everything I had was taken from me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo stepped closer, anger in his eyes. "Don't try that sob story shit. Not when you won't even tell me what happened to you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to talk about it!" screamed Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then don't! But then don't get mad at me about it!" Hugo yelled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian had been clutching the handle of the pot in his hand. He felt his skin tingle as his power threatened to emerge. Varian screamed and threw the pot at the wall before storming off out of the room. He didn't want to go back to his own room, though. He wanted to run. To move. He needed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian went down to cargo, the biggest room possible, and paced it back and forth, trying to calm himself down. It took a long time. Every nerve in his body felt charged, and he couldn't stand the idea of being still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After maybe ten minutes, his heartbeat started to slow, and a few minutes after that, he plopped down on a crate. How did he get so angry? He had a hard time even remembering what had set him off so badly. He groaned as he thought of what he'd said to Hugo. Everything just tumbled out without him meaning to say it. Maybe… maybe he was going crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked up to see Hugo holding two plates of food. He shoved one toward Varian then sat down on the crate next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hugo…" started Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just eat," said Hugo, digging into his own food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked at him, but Hugo kept his eyes down and focused on eating. Since Varian met Hugo, the smuggler had tried to act so tough. He made it seem like he didn't care about anyone but him and this ship. And yes, he could be annoying about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But... Hugo didn't have to make Varian food. Yet here he was bringing him something. Even after Varian screamed in his face. Varian looked back to his own food and tucked in silently. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully, Varian's past is becoming clearer. More will be revealed. To be transparent this isn't really a moon!Varian thing...cause in this AU the Sundrop and Moonstone don't really exist. I decided to use a different magic system. Hope it's still fun and exciting! What's gonna happen next for these boys? What's gonna happen on Avo? Hopefully, we'll find out soon!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and indulging in this silly little story of mine!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What Matters Ain't the, Who's Baddest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: the violence is amped up a bit in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Where Orphic was little more than a dusty pitstop, Avo was home to a sprawling and vibrant metropolis. A mecca of culture and business, for a long time, it had been one of Hugo's favorite haunts. He would often meander the lively and colorful streets by day and sneak his way into bars or clubs by night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About a year ago, Donella had partnered up with a powerful crime lord who made her home on this planet. Though Avo was under Alliance control, there were plenty of unsavory folks who conducted less than savory business on its surface. More often than not, it was because someone's palm was being greased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the mission went south, Donella told Hugo to bail, leaving Captain Cayenne and her crew on the hook for the botched heist. Naturally, Hugo had stayed clear of the planet ever since in case the Cap was in the mood for payback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, here he was, walking through these crowded streets again like nothing had happened. Hugo took some measures to disguise himself, changing his usual attire for a hooded jacket and wearing gloves that would conceal his metal hand. Still, he couldn't help but look over his shoulder at every turn. He needed this to go as smoothly as possible so he could return to Oliva and get out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a little poking around and a little palm greasing of his own, Hugo tracked down Alokia Miles and arranged their meeting place. Avoiding his usual haunts, Hugo chose a charming little eatery on one of the main boulevards. He hoped this would make Ms. Miles' presence less suspicious and keep Hugo from running into the kind of people he was trying to avoid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a seat at the bar, ordered a coffee, and waited. After about thirty minutes, a woman sat beside him. He continued to stare into his coffee without acknowledging her. After ordering her own drink, she said softly, "Hugo?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo nodded at his coffee. He felt her kick him gently under the bar and looked down to see something wrapped up inside a shopping bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's the money?" she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo took his time, reaching inside his hoodie to grab the envelope of credits. He pretended to lean over for the sugar packets as he slid it to her. She quickly counted the money inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? That's it?" she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fifty grand," he said calmly. "It's what you agreed on. This is an exchange, not an auction. I'll happily walk away and tell my employer not to do business with you anymore." He made to grab the envelope, but she jerked it out of his reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, this will do," she said, though her voice sounded irritated. "Here." She gently slid the bag in front of him with her foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pleasure doing business," said Hugo with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited for his bill, then took the bag and left. So far, so good. Maybe his luck was finally turning around. Hugo doubled back a bit, planning to take the scenic route to the ship. After turning onto the third street, he thought someone might be trailing him. After turning onto the fifth street, he was sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe his bad luck was here to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been quite some time since Hugo left. Varian hated it. Without Hugo, the ship was too quiet and too empty. He tried to get Olivia to play out some songs on the radio for him, but she seemed to think blasting music might call attention to the cloaked and hidden ship. It was a measure Hugo deemed necessary after the previous incident. Varian couldn't argue with either of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could do was distract himself with as much maintenance work as he could find around the ship. He'd made his way down to the cargo bay today, where he was trying to clean and repair some minor damage from foot traffic over the years. Everything was normal until he found a piece of the wall that was loose. Thinking it was just some screws come undone, he was intrigued to discover that it was hiding a small crawl space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian peered inside and saw that there was something there. He reached in and pulled out a package wrapped up in paper, maybe about the size and shape of a microwave. He regarded it for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Olivia, what's this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What's what, Varian?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This package, Olivia."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Extra supplies.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," said Varian skeptically. Olivia was probably programmed to lie about contraband. He carefully located the edges of the paper and peeled them back to not break or rip anything. Underneath was a plastic container. He flipped it open. Inside was stuffed with protective foam packaging. Gingerly, he lifted a layer and found bottles filled with glowing liquid. Some shone with golden yellowish light while others were dark and iridescent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian's eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" he asked. They had thrown some blankets over the table to make a pillow fort, and Varian, Nuru, and Rapunzel had all crawled underneath. They meant to look like they were just playing, but really it was a brief chance for privacy from the surveillance cameras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were under, Rapunzel had pulled the bottle of dark glowing liquid from her pocket. She held it up for both Varian and Nuru to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's me… well, it's my power. They found a way to bottle it up and have been forcing me to make them ever since. I think… they must sell it or do experiments on it. Some have my ability to heal, but this one… it's like a poison. It drains people of energy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked at it fearfully. "Something tells me they didn't just give that to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel gave him a determined look. "I slipped in my pocket when they weren't looking. I thought… if there was ever a perfect moment… maybe we could drug the guards with this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could escape," whispered Nuru, her voice full of longing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel nodded. "If we could just find the right moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian shook his head to clear it of the memory. He took one of the golden bottles into his hands and held it close. Tears welled up in his eyes yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd left them behind. Rapunzel and Nuru. They helped him get out, but they were still in that awful place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't give up," he said quietly. "I'm coming back. I'm getting help, and I'm getting you both out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, his shoulders stopped shaking, and he carefully put the bottle down into the foam. He was about to put the top back on, but a thought occurred to him. After a moment's hesitation, he grabbed one of the bottles filled with dark liquid. It had helped him get out. Maybe it could help him again. He pocketed the bottle, hoping he wouldn't actually need it. With care, he put the package back together, wrapped it up, and slid it into the crawl space. Surely, one bottle would not go amiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo walked calmly. Yes, he was definitely being followed, and he was confident he knew who was behind it, but panicking would not help. He turned and made his way back to the main thoroughfare, pulling the glove off his metal hand. He needed a crowd to disappear into. Unfortunately, there was someone already blocking the end of the street. He knew very well who this person was. Honey, one of Captain Cayenne's crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun around to try a different route and came face to face with the blade of a knife. Hugo's eyes darted from the pointy weapon to its wielder, Mena. "Hey, Shiv," said Hugo with a nervous smile. "Long time, no see." Mena just glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo felt something cold and metallic poke into his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Honey had closed the gap behind him and was now holding him at gunpoint. "Oh, and Sweet Cheeks, too? What a lovely reunion. Unfortunately, ladies, I have pressing business to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shove it, Hugo," said Honey, jamming the gun into his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Captain would like a word," said Mena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, a word?" Said Hugo. "That's easy, I know several of those. I think defenestrate is pretty fascinating."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quit your games!" Honey hissed behind him. "We're going now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like I said," Hugo flicked his left wrist, letting one of his metallic fingers open up. "I'm already-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, Mena spun the knife in her hand and brought it down with all her might into Hugo's left shoulder, driving it deep between the metal plating. Hugo screamed as the circuits shorted, sending jolts of pain into his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His metal arm fell limp to his side, and Hugo stared down at it in horror. Mena pulled out the knife and stabbed down into his metal arm again, forcing another howl out of Hugo. Honey grabbed him to keep him from buckling to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mena withdrew her knife a second time. Hugo watched as she licked its edge in manic delight, little static shocks going off along her tongue. She seemed to revel in them. Then she pointed the knife back in his face. "She said," Mena whispered. "Quit. Your. Games."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was trapped. With his arm out of order, he couldn't overpower them. Not unless he found an opening. Hugo nodded and let them lead him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian was half-heartedly picking through what he thought were maybe carrots once. They were vaguely orange, but he couldn't be sure, especially with his cooking skills. Hugo still wasn't back yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Olivia, does Hugo normally take this long?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Captain can sometimes go ashore for hours and sometimes for days. Typically he is only out that long if he has found a person to be intimate with.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian choked on his carrots. "Oh… I see…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That is not likely the case here. The Captain's plan was to conduct one transaction, then return to the ship. It is a possibility that something has not gone to plan.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked up nervously. "And you're not worried?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I do not have the capacity to worry. I have, however, calculated over a hundred possible outcomes if the Captain ran into trouble.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how many of those end with us getting off this planet safely?" Asked Varian nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Seven.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey and Mena flanked Hugo as they wound through the side streets. While they walked, Hugo tried to get his left fingers to move, but they refused to respond. Mena had thoroughly fucked up the circuits. He was only grateful that the pain had finally subsided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been sure to take his blaster from him as well. And Honey had grabbed Ms. Miles's artwork. Hugo knew he was in deep trouble. Even if he somehow found his way out of this, he wasn't sure he dared to go back to Donella without an item she'd paid fifty thousand credits for. He'd have to find a way out with the art in tow, or not at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They brought him inside some sort of run-down apartment building. They reached a door where Mena knocked with a precise rhythm. It opened, and a younger girl with long curly brown hair poked her head out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We got him, Cate," said Mena. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cate looked Hugo up and down before opening the door and letting them inside. Hugo could hear soft sobbing as they walked to the back of the apartment. The sound gave him goosebumps. Cate rushed ahead of them, and as they entered the living room, he watched her rush to hug a young woman with long bushy brown hair who was standing in the middle of the room. Hugo couldn't help but notice a hand ax held lazily in her left hand. He knew who she was even before she turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom. Company," said Cate sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Cayenne patted her head and then gently shoved her away before turning to face the three standing in the door. She smiled warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Hugo! Thank you so much for coming to see me," she said happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll admit, Mena kind of twisted my arm, so I couldn't really refuse," said Hugo wryly. He jerked his left shoulder to demonstrate the way his left arm swung limply by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," said Cayenne. "Mena can be very convincing. Hugo could see Mena twirling her knife out of the corner of his eye. "Why don't you have a seat then. We have much to discuss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Hugo could even consider protesting, Mena and Honey were shoving him over to one of two old wooden chairs and forcing him onto it. Honey kept her gun trained on him in case he decided to try anything. Even so, Mena still grabbed a roll of duct tape and wrapped it around his wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that really necessary?" Asked Hugo. "We're just talking, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cayenne shook her head. "Oh, Hugo. I only want to protect myself and my crew. After all, I am not the one who betrayed their business partner. That would be you and your employer. How is Donella doing these days?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, maybe you should ask her," said Hugo. "This little mishap is really between you and her. I didn't have a choice in the matter. I had to follow orders, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh certainly," said Cayenne. "But you did have your part to play, Hugo. You made the deal to my face on her behalf, ran the job with my people, and refused to show any remorse when you screwed me over. So you let me down just as much as Donella did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain," said Hugo. "I really think we can find a peaceful way to reconcile this. Surely there's a job or something I could do for you to make up for any losses…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She circled him a little. "Oh, Hugo. How am I ever to trust you again? You let me down. I don't like to be let down. I have high expectations and when those are not met… well… Glace! Thea! Bring her out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two more young women came from the next room dragging an older woman with short brown hair. Her hands were bound with duct tape as well, and she had duct tape across her mouth, muffling her sobs. Glace and Thea sat the woman down next to Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Justine, here, let me down recently as well. She seemed to think pocketing some of my credits behind my back was smart," said Cayenne. The woman, Justine, was shaking, eyes wide and fearful. Cayenne came closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo was starting to feel ill. "Yes, that's ghastly behavior," he said, trying to keep his voice light. "Definitely deserves a good reprimanding."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think, Hugo, you don't really understand how serious I am about all this," said Cayenne. For the first time since he entered, Cayenne raised the ax in her hand. "I think you need a demonstration."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ax swung up. Hugo shut his eyes tight, and he turned away as Cayenne buried the ax into the woman next to him. She let out a short cry of pain, then made no sound at all. Hugo could feel the warm splatter of blood across his skin. It made him retch. Then he felt Cayenne's breath on his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understand a bit better?" She whispered, sending shivers down his spine. He nodded, eyes still screwed shut. He heard her chuckle in his ear. "Oh, Hugo, don't worry. I have other plans for you. At least, if things go well for you. I wonder what Donella would pay me to get you back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo laughed. He opened his eyes but kept them fixed on the floor. "Nothing," he said. "Might as well just kill me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, for your sake, you better hope you're wrong," said Cayenne. "And anyway, even if she doesn't want to buy her boy back, she'll certainly be willing to pay for that ship."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo's eyes widened, but he tried to stay calm. "Heh, you have to find it first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you sweet fool," said Cayenne. "As if I don't have eyes on the sky twenty-four seven. I had your little rowboat tagged the moment you hit atmo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo groaned. It couldn't get any worse. This was exactly what he'd been afraid of. Captured by these lowlifes was as good as dead. Donella would buy back Olivia and leave him at the psychotic Captain's mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were sure to find Varian. What would they do to him? Would he be able to fight them off like he did before? Hugo shut his eyes again and hoped Varian would at least have the sense to run. Maybe he could find someone better to take him to Corona. Not some selfish idiot like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glace, Thea, go secure the boy's ship," said Cayenne. "Mena, and Honey, get this trash out of my sight. Oh and clean the body up too, why don't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Intruders.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian jumped at Olivia's announcement. He'd been sitting in his room, waiting for something like this to happen. He looked down where he'd placed the handgun and reached out a shaking hand for it. So something </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone wrong. Or was about to go wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many, Olivia?" he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only two. Maybe he could do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian snuck out of his room. He heard footsteps below in the cargo bay. There hadn't been loud banging like last time. Whoever they were, they had enough skill to force entry into a ship without damaging it. Varian snuck up to the bridge. After all the work he'd been doing, he knew all the hiding places Olivia had to offer. One of these was up behind the door of the bridge. He climbed up and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before two young women appeared. They were armed, but they didn't seem to be on high alert. They probably figured there was no one else on the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this one is so cool," said one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really, Thea? This dinky little ship?" Asked the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Glace. I like it. Maybe she'll let me keep it. Not like he's gonna need it anymore," said Thea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian felt his stomach clench. Hugo. What had happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're selling it back to Donella, don't get attached. Just fly it back to our dock. I'm going to see if there's any valuables."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glace walked away, leaving Thea at the helm. Thea was turned away, fiddling with the switches and dials. Varian waited until Glace's footsteps disappeared. Then, he dropped down and pointed his gun at the back of Thea's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't move or I'll shoot," he said with as much bravery as he could muster. Thea jumped a little in the seat and started to turn her head. "I said, don't move!" he hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Thea!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard footsteps returning. Varian, startled, looked towards the door. He sensed Thea move and turned back to see her draw her weapon. She fired, and the shot grazed his arm. Adrenaline numbed the pain. Varian took a deep breath. He imagined a warm presence behind him, correcting his form, steadying the gun. He looked down the sights and slowly pulled the trigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thea fell limp against the chair, red blossoming across her chest. Varian turned to the door and aimed again as Glace arrived, gun drawn. Before he could fire, she shot the gun out of his hand. Varian scrambled back as she strode forward, ready to send the next bullet through his head. He had no choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian concentrated on the atoms around him, charging them up. The air crackled with lighting. Horror dawned on Glace's face as sparks filled the room. He pushed his hands forward, directing the electricity toward the woman. She convulsed as the lightning shot through her body. He pulled the energy back, and she dropped to the ground. Varian rushed to her side. She was still alive, but her body twitched from the aftershocks, and her eyes were white from rolling back in her head. Varian sent one more charge through her to keep her down. Then he ran to get something to restrain her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found a rope and returned to find her, thankfully, still on the floor. Thea was lifeless, slumped in the pilot's chair, steadily dripping blood. Varian ignored her and focused on tying up Glace. Then he propped her up against the wall and waited for her to come to her senses. After a few minutes, her eyes rolled back into place, and she met his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?" She asked in terror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian gritted his teeth and held up his hand menacingly. "Someone you shouldn't have messed with. Now tell me what you did with Hugo."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've heard of "death of the author", but this is just ridiculous. Haha. I thought it might be fun to give myself a little cameo.</p><p>Hope you're all still enjoying this nonsense and hope you're excited to find out how the boys get out of this predicament!</p><p>Thank you so so much for reading and for all your kind comments!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What You're Running From</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning for some child abuse and slavery on top of the usual.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugo darted through the back alleys of Ingvarr, his dexterous twelve-year-old body capable of squeezing through places others couldn’t. He was in a hurry. The jolts coming from his accursed anklet meant that Soloman was growing impatient. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he ducked down through a backdoor and down into a dark corridor. He could hear shouting coming from deep down inside, and he ran towards the sound until someone grabbed him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, boy! Where do you think you’re going?” The bouncer threatened. He held Hugo up to his face, and Hugo could smell his horrible cigarette infused breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Race today, gorilla-man,” he said through gritted teeth. He pulled up his pant leg to show the blinking anklet. </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, they get younger every year,” said the bouncer, a hint of remorse in his voice as he dropped Hugo back to the ground. “Well, get on then.”</p><p> </p><p>Hugo wasted no time hopping back up and running the rest of the way down to the tracks. There were small groups of people standing around getting ready for the race. Hugo found Soloman in his usual spot and ran to him. </p><p> </p><p>“You keep being late like this I’ll have to lock you in the garage with the pod ship,” said Soloman. </p><p> </p><p>Hugo sneered up at him. “Oh, you wanted me to be on time? Next time I’ll cancel my nail appointment and come straight here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hugo had expected the slap across his face, but it didn’t make it sting any less. Hugo looked down at his feet so Soloman wouldn’t see the anger in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Solomon growled low into Hugo’s ear. “Talking to me like that. After all I’ve done for you? You should be grateful for the opportunities I’m giving you.” He grabbed Hugo’s chin and forced him to look up at him. “You’re a big star out there on the track. A celebrity. Would you prefer I throw you back in the dumpster I found you in?”</p><p> </p><p>Hugo tried to pull away, but Soloman tightened his grip, thick fingers digging into Hugo’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer me,” Soloman hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Hugo breathed out. He hated admitting it, but working for this man was lightyears better than the alternative. Hugo never wanted to go back to scrounging and begging for food and shelter like he used to. And he loved racing.</p><p> </p><p>Solomon finally let him go and patted his cheek. “That’s my good boy. Now get to it. And come in second place for me today. You’ve been winning too much. I can’t make money if everyone’s betting on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hugo nodded and rushed off to his pod ship. He looked up to check the timer and saw that he had only a few minutes to do his inspections. It would have to just be a quick rundown. He went over the engines to make sure nothing was out of place, then hopped into the cockpit to do diagnostics.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, he pulled into the starting area just in time for the countdown. High above were stands filled with cheering crowds. Camera drones swooped down, ready to catch the action for all the fat cats watching from home. Hugo pulled on his helmet then scrambled to prep his engines in time. He flipped switches and revved the pedal as the screen above flashed “2, 1, GO.”</p><p> </p><p>The air filled with dust as a dozen pod ships roared to life and kicked up the dirt of the grimy little underground track. Then they sped off. Hugo’s ship jostled as the other racers tried to get by. He kept his focus and shifted gears to speed up.</p><p> </p><p>They flew out from the underground into the canyon portion of the track. This was the most dangerous part, with crazy turns and narrow passages. Hugo’s jacket fluttered as he rounded one of these bends just as the racer in front of him overcorrected and slammed into the wall. Hugo carefully threaded through the fire and debris, a smile curling across his face as adrenaline seeped through his veins.</p><p> </p><p>By all accounts, his life was meaningless. A little speck of a nobody with no family and no friends. Orphan. Slave. Street rat. But out here on the track, none of that mattered. Out here, he had control. Out here, he felt alive. He felt free.</p><p> </p><p>They came back around inside as they started the second lap. Hugo managed to get up in front. He could feel how nervous Soloman was having probably bet a massive sum of money on him coming in second. Hugo chuckled, and part of him longed to keep his lead just to piss the man off. Who cared how badly he’d beat him? He wouldn’t find any of his precious money in Hugo’s bruised skin, and that was victory enough for him.</p><p> </p><p>But he had already pushed his luck with his owner today, and while a beating was nothing new, Hugo was always worried Soloman would finally make good on his threats to kick him to the curb. That would be worse than death. </p><p> </p><p>The third and final lap began. Hugo whipped around the corners of the canyon. The race was almost over. It was time to drop into second. He gripped the gear shift, ready to slow down when he heard the telltale sound of a pilot crashing behind him. The impact shook the canyon, and Hugo’s eyes widened as a boulder tumbled down into his path. He swerved out of the way, but the ship behind him didn’t expect this and collided with him.</p><p> </p><p>Hugo spun straight for the canyon wall. He tried to take back control, but he was going too fast. The wall was-</p><p> </p><p>Everything was fire, and roaring sound. He was flung from the ship, rocks, and metal digging into his skin. A white-hot pain in his left shoulder. Then nothing.</p><p> </p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p> </p><p>Everything ached. The bright light that bled through Hugo’s eyelids only made it worse. Strangest of all, something was tickling his left arm. He tried to swat it away, but someone pressed his right hand back down to the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay still,” said a strange female voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha?” Hugo groaned. He was so confused. Who was that? Where was he? What happened?</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you’re finally awake,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>Hugo forced his eyes to open. It was all just white light. He blinked, desperately trying to see something. Anything. He started to make out a tall shadow leaning over him. His left arm still felt funny.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He said again.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t remember, do you?” </p><p> </p><p>Remember. Remember what? Hugo closed his eyes again and tried to think. What happened? What was today? Race day. Shit. What time was it? He tried to sit up, but the woman held him down again. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay still! Next time you move, I’ll tie you down,” snapped the woman. </p><p> </p><p>Hugo didn’t understand. What was she doing to him? </p><p> </p><p>“You were nearly dead,” she said. “Do you remember your race? You crashed. Messed you up really badly. They were ready to let the vultures have you.” </p><p> </p><p>Hugo suddenly remembered the fire and rock and… he shook his head. “You… saved me?” He asked, sure there was something he was missing. Why would someone scrape his broken body off the ground when everyone else had left him for dead?</p><p> </p><p>“Sure did,” said the woman. “That means you owe me your life. And this new arm I put on you-” She slapped his left arm, and he realized her hand was hitting metal. Shit. “This arm wasn’t cheap, so that means you owe me even more than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course. Now it made sense. Hugo was like a broken down car to this woman. Fix him up, slap a new coat of paint on, and she had a new ride without even having to pay for him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been watching you,” she said. “You may just be a kid, but you’re the best pilot I’ve ever seen.”</p><p> </p><p>Hugo couldn’t help his lips curling into a smile. After all, she was right. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” he said, his vision mercifully coming into focus. He finally saw the woman working on securing the new metal arm to his body. She was a little older with creases around her dark green eyes, and white hair pulled back in a braid. She looked as stern and cold as her voice sounded. “You want me to race for you, Ms…”</p><p> </p><p>“Donella,” she said. She was smiling now, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “And no. I had other things in mind. Ever been on a spaceship before?”</p><p> </p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p> </p><p>Hugo sat on the floor in the corner of the room he’d been shoved into. It was dreary and empty except for the guard left to watch him. Honey sat in a chair by the door, gun in hand and eyes watching him for the slightest movement. His hands were still bound in tape in front of him, and his ankles had received the same treatment. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure why his mind kept drifting back to old memories. Maybe he was accepting that this was the end for him, and his brain was just reminding him of all the fucked up things that had led him to this moment. He closed his eyes. Most of it had been pretty rotten. But it hadn’t been all bad. When Donella had let him have Olivia… the way he felt flying her across space… he’d almost hoped things were getting better. He should have known. Every time he felt the tiniest bit of satisfaction with his life, the rug was always ripped out from under him. </p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes to see Honey still eyeing him. This annoyed him, so he blew her a kiss. Her face twisted in disgust and he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Gross,” said Honey.</p><p> </p><p>“Just trying to lighten the mood, Sweetcheeks,” said Hugo, with a smile. “We could do small talk instead. How’s the weather been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” said Honey. “I’m here to guard you, not entertain you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but that’s so boring,” said Hugo. “C’mon. Don’t you want to do anything besides just stare at each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Other than slap you?” said Honey. “No, not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least being slapped would make things interesting. Better than an ax to the skull, no?”</p><p> </p><p>Honey rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure. I’m not here to make it more interesting for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“So make it more interesting for yourself,” said Hugo. “I’m a dead man. What can it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Could hurt you,” said Honey. She seemed to seriously consider this as she tapped the gun against her thigh. “On the one hand, I’d very much like to slap you. On the other hand, Cap might not like it if I hurt you before she does.” She rose from her chair and walked closer to Hugo before kneeling in front of him. “On the other, other hand, you’re already hurt, so I’m probably not going to get in trouble.” She raised the gun, ready to strike with the pummel, and Hugo flinched. “But you still wouldn’t shut up if I did.” She lowered her hand and walked back over to the door. “And I don’t feel like giving you the satisfaction.”</p><p> </p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p> </p><p>Varian tried to keep himself from shaking. He had to stay as confident and intimidating as possible if he was going to pull any of this off. Glace seemed to be scared enough of him, but he had to keep up the act to keep her from trying anything.</p><p> </p><p>Varian had forced her to fly Olivia to her boss’s private dock, where they ditched Thea’s body. Then told her to lead him to her hideout. Now they were in front of a rundown old tenement building. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this it?” He whispered. “And if you yell or scream, I’ll kill you.” He had the gun back in his hands, and he pressed it into her back as he threatened her.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded in understanding. “Yeah, this is it,” she said. “It’ll be crawling with the Captain’s people, though. They’re going to kill both of us as soon as we get inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see about that,” said Varian. He took a slow deep breath and felt the air around him crackle. Glace squeaked in terror. So much for not using his power. But she was right. He wasn’t a skilled fighter, and without it, he’d never stand a chance. </p><p> </p><p>He pushed Glace forward. “Open the door.” Once she did, he shoved her through and let her lead him down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>Then a door slammed open, and gunfire rang out. Varian and Glace both ducked down to the floor. Varian looked over to see that someone had come out, gun drawn. Damnit. They must have spotted him coming in. He reached out and flicked his wrist, sending a jolt of electricity through the attacker’s gun. They dropped it in surprise, and Varian sent another bolt at her, blasting her back against the door. He turned and saw that Glace had started tearing down the hallway away from him. He cursed and rushed after her.</p><p> </p><p>She banged on a door. Varian tried to throw a bolt at her, but she was pulled into the room before he could get her. Then someone else was rushing out. He expected another gun but was surprised to see a woman wielding knives in both hands. She started flinging them at Varian. He used his power to deflect them as best he could though they still grazed his skin. She kept pulling them out. Knives emerged from her pockets, her sleeves, her boots, and she sent each one straight for Varian.</p><p> </p><p>In desperation, he dropped his gun and put out both hands, creating a wall of static. The knives all caught in the shimmering wall. As soon as Varian realized this, he smiled and let out a shout, pushing forward and sending them all back towards his attacker. She dodged out of the way, and Varian took the opportunity to hit her with a bolt of electricity. She fell limp to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Varian ran for the door. He stayed behind it as he pulled it open. That had been good thinking as shots rang out as soon as he did. He stumbled back as a few bullets went straight through the wall. </p><p> </p><p>He took a moment to focus, building up a charge in his hands. Then he rushed to the door and let out a blast that enveloped the whole room. Half a dozen people were knocked back to the ground. Varian sent another wave to keep them down.</p><p> </p><p>But then another woman was racing at him from the back of the apartment, holding an ax. Varian felt fear grip him at the sight, but he acted quick and aimed a bolt at the woman’s feet. She stumbled and fell. Varian dove for the ax, but she was getting up again, a wicked smile across her face as she raised the ax above her head. </p><p> </p><p>Varian panicked and gripped her arms. He sent a wave of electricity straight through her body, and he could smell burning as she went limp and slumped to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>He vaulted over her body and started flinging open the doors. “Hugo!” he shouted. “Hugo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Varian? Augh!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” said another voice.</p><p> </p><p>Varian followed the sounds to another room, but when he tried the door, it refused to open.</p><p> </p><p>“Stand down, or we kill him,” said a voice on the other side. </p><p> </p><p>Varian stepped back. “If you do that, I’ll kill you,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>There was muttering on the other side. Varian only caught bits of it, but he thought he could hear Glace’s voice saying something about his powers. Then he heard shuffling, and a moment later, the door opened. Two women shoved Hugo through the door then shut it behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Hugo, who had both his hands and feet bound, fell into Varian’s arms. He looked up at Varian like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Hugo asked breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Saving you?” Offered Varian. He gripped Hugo around the waist to keep him from toppling over to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Save me?” He asked, the wheels seeming to turn behind his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah,” said Varian, confused by Hugo’s reaction. “I need you.” </p><p> </p><p>Something seemed to click, and the shock disappeared from Hugo’s face. “Right. Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian used all the strength he could muster to lift Hugo up over his shoulder. He wiggled a little but didn’t protest as Varian hauled him to the hallway where the knives were. He set Hugo down and grabbed one of them. Then he quickly started working it through the tape around his wrists. As soon as Hugo’s hands were free, Varian handed him the knife. “Free your legs,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>He stood and looked both ways, ready for more attackers. Sure enough, someone came bursting out of another apartment. Varian was prepared with his static shield. He held it up just like before, then sent it in a burst at his attacker. They tried to flee but were knocked down by the electricity. He did this a few more times, fending off attackers with bolts of energy to guard Hugo and secure their way out.</p><p> </p><p>Varian looked down to see how Hugo was doing, but he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hugo?” He looked through the door of the apartment to see Hugo had run back in. “What are you doing? We have to go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a second, Sparkles. Need to grab something.” A moment later, Hugo was rushing back, carrying what looked like a shopping bag in his right hand. “All right, ready to go,” he said. As he stopped in front of him, Varian realized Hugo’s left arm was swinging loosely at his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Your arm… what-” Varian started to ask, but then he heard a groan behind Hugo. </p><p> </p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p> </p><p>Hugo watched Varian’s eyes widen, and he looked back into the apartment. He watched in horror as Captain Cayenne started to lift herself up from the floor. Dark lines spidered across her skin all the way up to her face. She opened bloodshot eyes and glared at the pair of them. Hugo felt a chill down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll kill you!” She shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“Time to go!” said Hugo, pushing Varian forward. They rushed down the hall as Cayenne’s screams followed them. They spilled from the building, and Varian tugged Hugo the way they needed to go. He trusted Varian to know what he was doing and followed. He looked over his shoulder to see people running out in pursuit. </p><p> </p><p>They reached what Hugo presumed was Cayenne’s private dock. It was full of ships of all shapes and sizes. Hugo felt relieved as he caught sight of his baby.  </p><p> </p><p>His arm wasn’t working, so they had to knock on the side by the ramp. “Olivia, baby, it’s me!” The ramp lowered, and they scampered on. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Welcome back, Captain.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, baby, you miss me?” asked Hugo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Always, Captain.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>They both rushed to the cockpit, and Hugo jumped into the pilot’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hugo, can you fly with your arm like that?” asked Varian.</p><p> </p><p>Hugo gave Varian a smirk over his shoulder. “Can I?” He winked and allowed himself the indulgence of watching Varian’s cheeks grow redder before turning back and focusing on taking off. It was undoubtedly trickier doing everything one-handed, but he wasn’t about to let Varian know that.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, they were in the air. But they weren’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re following us!” Shouted Varian. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware,” said Hugo. </p><p> </p><p>He flew them through the city, winding around monuments and skyscrapers. A handful of ships were hot on their trail. He changed course, heading out of the city. If he could find a way to lose them…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Storm Cloud, you think you can get back to that engine room and give us a bit more juice?” he asked offhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” said Varian, running off to do just that. </p><p> </p><p>“Liv, open the com to the engine room so we can talk,” said Hugo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Yes, Captain</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>A second later, he heard the sound of heavy footsteps through the com. “You there, Stormy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here,” said Varian. “Give me a moment. Going to reroute non-essential functions.”</p><p> </p><p>Hugo let him work and focused on flying. Yes, he could just clear the atmosphere and jump to hyperdrive, but Cayenne’s ships could do the same thing. No, they needed to get away first. Cayenne’s ships started spraying them with gunfire, and Hugo swerved to dodge the attacks.</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly, there was a jolt, and they were moving forward much faster.</p><p> </p><p>“How was that?” Called Varian.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad!” Hugo shouted back. “What else can you give me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hold on!”</p><p> </p><p>Hugo saw a series of cliffs up ahead and smiled. Perfect. With his newfound speed, he flew over the edge and down into the canyon below. This was precisely what he needed to shake their tail. Even with only one hand, he still guided Olivia around sharp corners and spires of rock effortlessly. Explosions shook the air behind them, and he knew he managed to get rid of a few ships.</p><p> </p><p>“Hugo, you’re about to get a boost!”</p><p> </p><p>Hugo quickly pointed the ship up to the canyon opening. A moment later, he was pressed back into his seat as they rocketed into the sky. Hugo let out a whoop and could hear laughter coming from the other side of the com. Hugo turned the wheel going into a barrel roll as they cleared a puff of clouds. It was exhilarating. </p><p> </p><p>As he leveled the ship, he looked to see that they still had two more ships behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hugo! I have an idea. It’s a little crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all ears!” Shouted Hugo. </p><p> </p><p>He heard clanging over the com. “Okay,” said Varian. “In a second, I’m going to flip the left engine around, so it makes us spin to face the opposite way. Then I’ll flip it back, and then you can jump to hyperdrive before they even know what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love it!” Said Hugo.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” asked Varian.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, yes!” Cried, Hugo.</p><p> </p><p>Hugo gripped the wheel with his right hand as he felt something clunk into place, and they spun one hundred and eighty degrees. Then he heard the sound again, and they were facing the two enemy ships. Hugo hit the button for the hyperdrive. </p><p> </p><p>Everything became light and colors, and fire rippled along the ship’s hull as they cleared the two ships in the blink of an eye and shot lightyears into space. </p><p> </p><p>Hugo was pulsing with energy as he shut off the hyperdrive. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” He shouted. He could hear Varian shouting as well. He jumped up out of his seat and sprinted back to the engine room. Varian met him in the hall, and they collided. Hugo picked Varian up in his one good arm and swung him around as Varian crushed him in a hug. They both laughed with joy and relief. </p><p> </p><p>Hugo started feeling dizzy and finally set Varian down, panting from exhaustion. They clung together, both keeping the other from toppling to the floor. Varian’s face was flush and beaming with happiness. His eyes were bright, and his lips were parted as he fought to catch his breath. For a moment, Hugo wanted so badly to take Varian’s breath away again, this time with his own lips.</p><p> </p><p>But as soon as he realized what he was thinking, Hugo loosed his grip on the other man and took a step back. </p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing,” said Hugo. “You did great back there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” said Varian, acting shyer than he had any right to. “You too. Great flying.”</p><p> </p><p>Hugo laughed awkwardly and tried to prop himself up against the wall before remembering his left arm wasn’t working anymore. He stumbled but caught himself before he could fall. Varian’s eyes went down to his metal arm, and his smile fell. “It’s broken,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” said Hugo, looking down and letting the arm flop a bit. “Crazy knife lady. It could have been worse. Nothing a good repair can’t fix.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me help?” Hugo’s gaze lifted back up to Varian’s blue eyes, filled with something that made his stomach feel funny.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p> </p><p>After making sure they were truly safe from being followed, Hugo and Varian retreated to Hugo’s workshop, where he laid out all the tools and parts he usually used for his arm. Then he sat on a stool and let Varian take control.</p><p> </p><p>He had seen Varian work at least a hundred times by now on all his various projects around the ship, but it was odd to have that focus entirely on him. Varian normally worked pretty quickly, but now he moved slower and gentler, supposedly to spare Hugo any pain. Hugo appreciated that. And he appreciated how it gave him the chance to really watch the way Varian worked. He watched the way Varian’s fingers moved. The way his eyes fixated on his task. The way he bit his lip when attempting something that required more precision. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, Hugo finally broke the silence. “Thank you… for coming to save me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, heh, you were in trouble,” said Varian. “And I needed my smuggler to take me to Corona, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” said Hugo with a humorless laugh. There was a moment of silence between them before Hugo spoke up again. “So… lightning powers, huh?” he asked. Varian hesitated, and Hugo saw him bite his lip again. He was waiting to see if Varian would shut down. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Varian said. “Well… I create electricity by manipulating the electrons in the atoms. I’m not sure how I can do it. I just… do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that… is that the reason you’re running from the feds?” Hugo asked.</p><p> </p><p>Varian nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to talk about it,” Hugo assured.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually…” Varian paused his work for a moment and just held Hugo’s arm. His eyes were still down, not meeting Hugo’s, but he could see the resolve in them. “I think I’m ready. You… you should know what this is… if you’re going to keep helping me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hugo laughed again. “Short stuff, you just saved my life, you don’t owe me an explanation.” </p><p> </p><p>Varian’s blue eyes looked up to meet Hugo’s. “I do. Because you’re saving mine,” he said. “I wasn’t in prison. I’m not a criminal… well… not in the way you think.” He broke eye contact and went back to working on Hugo’s arm, seemingly calmer when he had something to do with his hands. Hugo let him continue.</p><p> </p><p>“It started when I was thirteen. I realized I could do weird things with my hands. I accidentally shocked myself or the things I was touching. Then it got worse. I got scared when trying to calm one of my dad’s horses, and a whole bunch of it came out at once.” Varian swallowed, guilt painted on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s when my dad told me I wasn’t actually his… I…, he found me. I have no idea where I came from. Neither does he. I was just there one day. A little baby left out in the fields. My dad took me in and raised me without thinking about it until he saw my powers. He told me I was something special but that I needed to hide my abilities to stay safe.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried. For a whole year, I kept myself calm and kept my powers under control. But… Well, I haven’t always been the most popular kid. I was… a little odd.”</p><p> </p><p>“You? Odd?” Hugo interjected. Varian rapped a screwdriver against Hugo’s arm and rolled his eyes before continuing the story.</p><p> </p><p>“Even though my dad was the village leader, the kids weren’t afraid to make fun of me. I usually didn’t care, but then one day, a group of them decided it would be fun to beat me up.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect it, and I lost control. I… I didn’t kill any of them, but I hurt them really bad and set a whole row of houses on fire. Well, I guess that drew some attention because soon after, the feds were at our door. It was scary. Corona is so far out it was the first time I had ever even seen them. </p><p> </p><p>“My dad tried to stop them. He told me to run and tried to fight them off, but they managed to grab me, and they took me away from him.” Varian stopped again, and Hugo chanced a glance at him to see his eyes were wet. Varian was silent for a long while, and Hugo thought maybe that’s where Varian was going to end his story. But then he took another big breath and spoke once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I was brought to Tenebris. There’s some sort of Alliance research facility there. And there were two other teens like me. Two girls. They had different kinds of powers, but they told me that they also were found as babies.” The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile. “One of them was found in a patch of rapunzel cabbage, so that’s what they named her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yikes,” said Hugo. “Bet you’re glad you dodged that bullet.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian ignored the joke. “Rapunzel and Nuru were the only good thing about that place. We had no freedom, barely any privacy… And they forced us to do tests and experiments. Sometimes they had us make things or do jobs for them. We were little more than lab rats.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian went silent again. Hugo tried to process everything Varian was telling him. It was all so wild. So outrageous. Yet, Hugo had seen with his own eyes what Varian was capable of. And this explained why the Alliance wanted him so badly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was there for four years,” said Varian. “Then one day in the middle of one of my… sessions... Nuru and Rapunzel helped me escape. I found your ship and, well, you know…”</p><p> </p><p>Hugo nodded. Varian busied himself with a part near Hugo’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“And now you’re trying to get to Corona,” Hugo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” said Varian. “My home. I want to free Rapunzel and Nuru too, but I can’t do it on my own. Not without getting caught again. So I need to get back to my dad and get his help. He is the only person in this galaxy I trust… Well, was the only-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, you can keep your present tense,” said Hugo, cutting Varian off. “I’m still just a no-good smuggler. And you certainly wouldn’t get me to bust into an Alliance facility.”</p><p> </p><p>Varian smiled. “But, you are taking me to Corona, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Hugo caught Varian’s eyes again, for the first time, understanding what this other man had been through. Hugo was many things. Selfish, callous, cynical. But he wasn’t a monster. And he knew, at least a little bit, what it was like to be used and played with like a tool or an animal. No, he wouldn’t hand Varian back. He was going to make sure Varian got home to his dad. He’d make sure he was free.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, duh. Of course, I am. We have a deal,” said Hugo. </p><p> </p><p>Varian laughed, and that was all Hugo needed right now. He watched as Varian leaned back over Hugo’s arm and continued his repairs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone. I think this is my favorite chapter of this fic so far. I was waiting a while to write a lot of this. Don't worry, new chapter of VTT is coming this Sunday. Sorry I've been dragging on that. Also, yes, I dipped my sci-fi into the star wars pond a bit here but I have no regrets. Gotta love skeezy underground racing. And looks like Hugo's gonna make the right choice but can he really follow through once they get to Donella? We'll have to see. Lots of stuff happen in this chapter so let me know what your favorite part was! Thank you as always for reading!</p><p>((Oh and I should mention that Soloman is an OC I borrowed from another writer, Lauren. Please check out that one shot. You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778491 ))</p><p>((Art at the end is by HoneyxMonkey who you probably know, but if not she's a love writer here. Please check her out here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey ))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Grace is Just Weakness, Or So I've Been Told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning for sad boy hours.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian hummed as he made his way up to the bridge to see Hugo. He'd been hard at work in the engine room for quite some time and wanted to see what the smuggler was up to. He wiped engine grease from his hands and face as he went a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. </p><p>Things were going so much better since Avo. Hugo, for one, had been much nicer to him. He stopped giving him such a hard time about his work on the ship and even complimented him a few times on his improvements.</p><p>Varian had also been feeling better. He'd been breaking down a lot less, and his nightmares were less vivid. Opening up to Hugo had helped somehow. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't about to question it. </p><p>He felt more confident than ever that everything was going to work out. Hugo was going to take him home, and then everything else would fall into place.</p><p>He stepped into the bridge but found it empty. </p><p>"Olivia?" He asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Yes, Varian.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Where's Hugo?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Captain is currently sleeping in his quarters.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Varian must have been working longer than he realized. "Oh, okay." </p><p>Varian slumped down into Hugo's usual seat and let it spin until he could see out the front window. He relaxed, mildly aware of Hugo's scent as he looked out at the stars. It was so strange to see them all arranged in the wrong places. </p><p>Back home, the stars were always in the same configuration. Varian had learned the constellations and the names of all the brightest stars. But out here on the ship, the stars were always changing. He was never looking at the same sky twice. It was dizzying yet thrilling at the same time. He could see why someone would want a life like this, flying from place to place. Discovering new places. Unbound. He could maybe even see himself doing it someday. Maybe when this was all over. Maybe... if he had someone to do it with.</p><p>He shook himself out of his daydreams and sat up. He looked over the console. He hadn't touched it since he first snuck on board and reprogrammed Olivia. He hadn't spent any time up here on his own since then. Maybe since Hugo was asleep, he could tinker with it and see if there was anything that needed an update.</p><p>He played with a few buttons and dials, testing them cautiously. Then he turned toward a screen on the side and pushed the button to turn it on. </p><p>His face popped up on the screen. </p><p>Varian was startled by it at first. But then his eyes quickly scanned over the screen, and he realized he was looking at a wanted poster. His wanted poster. It was surreal. How many planets was this being sent to? How many people knew his face just from this ad?</p><p>Why was this on Hugo's vid screen?</p><p>Hugo was probably just checking the news, right? Or he'd just discovered it while looking for other things. Of course something with Varian's face would have caught the smuggler's attention. It didn't mean anything. </p><p>His eyes darted to the reward. That was so much money. A colossal amount of money. Way more than Varian could ever offer Hugo. Varian's mouth felt dry. It didn't mean anything. They had a deal. </p><p>Varian's hands hovered over the keys for the vid screen. They had a deal. </p><p>He started digging. Going through Hugo's logs and communications, figuring out what Hugo's angle could be. Navigation said they were heading for Ingvarr. What was on Ingvarr? He found messages. Messages from Donella. </p><p>Donella... He looked her up. Everything official said she was just the C.E.O of a manufacturing firm. But Hugo answered to her. That meant she smuggled goods on the sly on top of who knew what else. And with her power and her position, she would have no problem turning in a fugitive without getting in any kind of trouble herself. And Hugo was taking Varian straight to her.</p><p>They had a deal.</p><p>A deal Varian basically strong-armed Hugo into. A deal that would force Hugo to risk Alliance trouble just to cart him way out to the rim. And for a fraction of what he'd get if he just collected the reward money. Why would anyone honor such a deal?</p><p>Shit. Shit. Shit. </p><p>Varian buried his face in his hands. What an idiot he was.</p><p>☆彡☆彡☆彡</p><p>"I won't be gone long," said Hugo, pacing the common area. </p><p>"Uh-huh," said Varian, his eyes focused on a bolt he was currently trying to spin on the table.</p><p>"I just have to hand off the goods to my employer," said Hugo, oblivious to Varian's distraction. "Then I'm going to ask for a vacation of some kind so I can take you to Corona without anyone having to know about it. Now, no one should board this ship while I'm gone, but I can't be sure of that. So just in case she or her people come on, you're going to have to hide." He finally looked down to see Varian watching the spinning bolt. Hugo slapped his hand over it to bring it to a halt. "Are you listening?" </p><p>Varian looked up at him. "Yeah. Hide. I got it."</p><p>Hugo kept Varian's gaze. "I know you probably think you're some big superhero now with your fancy powers, but my employer isn't a random thug or a crazy mob boss. She's smart. Maybe even smarter than you."</p><p>Varian snorted. Hugo glared.</p><p>"Don't try to take her on, Magic Fingers. Find a place to hide. Not one of the usual spots, either. She knows all those. Stay hidden, and as soon as I get back on this ship, we'll be away free and clear."</p><p>He waited for Varian to respond. Varian seemed to be waiting for something too, but Hugo couldn't imagine what. Hugo watched him open his mouth a couple of times before finally just giving him a shrug. "Okay, okay, I get it. Just don't get yourself into trouble like last time then."</p><p>"Don't plan on it," said Hugo.</p><p>"Do you ever?" Varian quipped back.</p><p>Hugo stared at him. Was this one of Varian's mood swings? Something felt off, but Hugo wondered if it was just his nerves. He was worried about facing Donella. The thought of lying to her directly terrified him. But it was fine. She had no way of knowing about Varian. No reason to suspect that anything was amiss. He just had to get this over with, then everything would be fine.</p><p>"Well, this was an amazing talk. Gonna cherish it," said Hugo. He waited for a response. When Varian offered none, he rolled his eyes and started for the cargo bay. "Going now."</p><p>Hugo grabbed the goods he was delivering to Donella and hit the button to open the ramp. "Olivia?" He asked as he waited.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yes, Captain.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Remind him to hide, please. And to not play the hero."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Yes, Captain.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I'll be back soon."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>See you shortly, Captain.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>With that, Hugo descended the ramp, out to Ingvarr. </p><p>Large industrial buildings of brick and steel flanked cramped, dirty streets. Factories pumped smoke out of a sea of chimnies, coating every surface in ashen dust. Trains went by, hauling in ore and oil dredged from the surrounding mining towns. The sidewalks were choked with folks of all ages dragging themself to work, stumbling out of bars, or lying listlessly on the last of their worldly possessions. </p><p>Hugo didn't have to go far. As usual, he'd landed Oliva in Donella's own dock, and it was only a few blocks to get to her factory. He arrived at the door and dialed in the code before heading inside and up to the offices.</p><p>Hugo stood, back pressed the wall beside the door to Donella's office, and took a deep breath to steady himself. Then he stood tall, flung open the door, and strut proudly into the room. Donella was, as expected, working on something at her desk. He watched her face carefully as she looked up. Her eyes flashed with… was that anger or surprise? He silently begged for the latter. He needed this to go perfectly. </p><p>"Hey, Donnie!' He said cheekily. He gently set down both his acquired packages on her desk before plopping himself on the chair across from her. He leaned back and crossed his legs nonchalantly, keeping a calm smile plastered across this face. Donella maintained her steely demeanor, but that was nothing new.</p><p>"Hugo," she said plainly. "You look well."</p><p>"Better than ever," said Hugo cheerfully. "Now I know I gave you a scare with the asteroid collision. But I managed to repair my baby, Olivia, back to peak condition. And, as you see before you, I managed to procure your goods from both Tenebris and Avo. Two, I might say, of the most dangerous planets to conduct business on."</p><p>He watched as she opened each package and silently inspected the goods. When she didn't say anything, he decided to continue.</p><p>"Actually, I was thinking," he said. "After pulling off such demanding jobs, I was hoping, maybe, you could assign me something out towards the rim."<br/>
 <br/>
Her eyes snapped up to him, listening. It took all his nineteen years of practice standing up to adults to say calm and collected under that gaze.</p><p>"I just think I've been working so hard… I've given you what? Seven years of loyal service? Maybe I deserve a break. Nothing fancy. Maybe just doing some low stakes resource collection out in the colonies…"</p><p>"You think so?" she asked, finally speaking up.</p><p>Hugo sat up, swallowing nervously before responding. "Well, sure, why not?"</p><p>"It just seems like the rim would be a perfect place to disappear and start a new life," she said matter of factly.</p><p>Hugo hid his growing anxiety with a laugh. "Disappear? Why would I want to do that when I have the best gig in the galaxy? I'd be a fool to give that up."</p><p>"Oh, you might feel foolhardy enough to try it if you could start off with a nice two hundred thousand credits," she said, her cold eyes boring straight into his.</p><p>Hugo felt his whole body jolt in shock. Two hundred thousand credits… But that was…</p><p>"You talk of loyal service," said Donella. She leaned forward slightly on the desk. "And yet you thought you could sell that fugitive behind my back, take the money, and set off on your own, didn't you?"</p><p>How did she know about him? There was no way. This wasn't possible.</p><p>"No!" He exclaimed. "What are you saying? What fugitive? I don't understand."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "I really expected better of you, Hugo." She turned to where a computer was set up on her desk and started typing into it. "I sent you to Avo for a reason. Captain Cayenne is an invaluable ally. An ally we had to... hurt a bit under dire circumstances. It was a shame our relationship soured after that, and I have been looking for a way to satisfy that mad woman's need for revenge since. That's where you came in."</p><p>Hugo listened, barely able to process what Donella was telling him. Was he supposed to be captured? And she purposefully kept him in the dark? Why? To make it more authentic?</p><p>"What a great way to make her think she's won," Donella continued. "Let her hold one of my best pilots for ransom. I buy you back, she feels satisfied, and we get to be business partners again. I was even happy to throw in that stupid art piece as extra insurance." Her eyes darted back to Hugo's.</p><p>"But that's not what happened, is it dear?" she asked.</p><p>Hugo's mouth was dry. For the first time in his life, he couldn't find the words to respond. Donella pressed on through his silence.</p><p>"No, there was a complication. One I saw quite clearly since I was monitoring your capture the whole time."</p><p>She turned the monitor, and Hugo thought his soul might actually leave his body as he saw the security cam footage of the run-down apartment hallway. </p><p>He watched as a short, dark-haired young man entered into view, carrying  Hugo over his shoulder. The whole scene played out exactly as he remembered it. And at one point, as Varian looked around for more enemies, his face came clearly into view. </p><p>Donella clicked a button, and the feed changed. It was another security camera, but this time, it was out in Captain Cay's dock. Hugo watched as he and Varian both boarded Olivia, clear as day. </p><p>Donella clicked off the footage, but Hugo kept his eyes on the screen. He didn't dare look back at her.</p><p>"He's on the ship, isn't he?" she asked. </p><p>Hugo said nothing. He didn't move. He'd been thoroughly trapped. </p><p>"I scraped your broken body out of the dirt and brought you back to life," said Donella. She didn't yell or curse. She didn't hiss or growl. She spoke calmly, yet every word felt like a knife in Hugo's chest. "I saved you. Raised you. Trained you… Look at me, Hugo."</p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>"Look at me."</p><p>He complied, their green eyes locking together.</p><p>"I've given you opportunities every child on this planet would kill for. I gave you life. I gave you freedom. Yet the first chance you get you turn your back on me."</p><p>"No," he whispered. Why did his eyes sting? "It's not like that."</p><p>She sneered. "Oh? What's it like?"</p><p>Hugo forced himself to speak. "I wasn't trying to run away. I wasn't trying to sell him myself. I…" his vision blurred, and he blinked his eyes to clear them. "I was trying to help him."</p><p>Donella's fists clenched. "You really expect me to believe that? There's no way you didn't know what he's worth."</p><p>Hugo was trembling. "It's true. I'm trying to help him get home. I thought about it at first. I thought about bringing him to you. Letting you get the reward money so I could have a cut. Trust me, I did… but… he's not just some criminal, Donnie. They were doing horrible things to him. He was just trying to escape. He's just trying to get home."</p><p>Donella's face slowly transformed from disbelief to confusion and then finally to disgust. "You idiot. Trying to help an Alliance fugitive? Look around you! Look at your life! People are having horrible things done to them across every inch of this forsaken galaxy. There's not a person alive who is not using someone or being used by someone else. Yet I don't see you trying to help any of them… Or maybe none of them were cute enough till now. You found yourself a prince and fancied yourself a knight in shining armor?"</p><p>Hugo gaped.</p><p>"Have you fucked him?"</p><p>Had he ever blushed like this before? "N-no! It's not like that either!" He stood up, desperate for her to understand him. "Donnie, please, I know I-"</p><p>"Sit down, Hugo." </p><p>Hugo wanted to keep fighting. He wanted her to see what he saw. But he knew there was no arguing with her. He gritted his teeth and sank back down into the chair. Donella rose from hers and started walking around the office. Hugo let his eyes slide down to the floor in front of him.</p><p>"I already have a team searching my ship," she said. She stopped in front of a cabinet, where she started pouring herself a drink. "It's only a matter of time before we find him. I will tear that ship to pieces if I have to."</p><p>"He's dangerous," said Hugo, his voice soft and detached. </p><p>"Oh, I'm quite aware," said Donella, gesturing back to the computer screen. "They are prepared to handle his unique abilities."</p><p>Hugo had no doubt that was true.</p><p>"As for you," she said, taking a brief sip od her drink. "Clearly, I've given you too much free reign. Having a ship. Going on solo missions. It's all gone to your head. Made you think you could actually make decisions for yourself."</p><p>Hugo tensed. </p><p>"So, until you can prove yourself again, you'll be staying here on Ingvarr."</p><p>Hugo's head shot up. "What? No! No, please! What about Olivia?" </p><p>"You mean my ship?" asked Donella, unfazed by his outburst. "I'll give her to a smuggler more deserving of her. You can work on one of my factory floors instead. Cyrus!"</p><p>The door of the office opened, and Hugo heard the fall of heavy boots behind him.</p><p>"Take Hugo to his room," said Donella. </p><p>Hugo expected Cyrus to haul him up out of the chair, but he just stood there waiting. Donella waited patiently as well. And why not? What was he going to do? Sit and pout like a child? </p><p>Try to rescue Varian? If Donella felt confident enough to subdue a teen who shot lightning from his fingertips, what chance did Hugo have? </p><p>Try to escape? Donella had an army of people he'd have to get through to get away. Even if he did, where would he go?</p><p>Hugo felt numb as he stood up and turned to face Cyrus. The man waited for him to go first, so he sighed and walked out of the room. He knew where they were going. It was the room Donella had set aside for him ever since she rescued him, and it wasn't too far. The room was small with only a single bed and an old trunk as furniture. Hugo walked in, and Cyrus shut the metal door behind him. He heard the lock being turned behind him.</p><p>Hugo knelt to the floor and buried his face into the stiff mattress of the bed. </p><p>How could he have believed he could do this? The audacity he had to think he could outsmart Donella… The idea he could actually do some good. That he could be... what? Some kind of hero? A knight in shining armor as Donella put it...</p><p>Oh, Varian.</p><p>Hugo had betrayed him… He'd made Varian believe he could help him… Make Varian think he needed him… </p><p>Varian was probably already captured by now. Hugo wondered what Donella had thought up to subdue him. Please let it not be anything painful. </p><p>Hugo curled his arms around his head. Varian would be sold back to those sick Alliance scientists. And Hugo… his wings were clipped. For all he knew, Donella would never let him touch a ship again.</p><p>And all of it was Hugo's fault.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originaly had more planned for this chapter but decided to cut it in two. Best to spread out the angst, yes?</p><p>Sorry, my uploads for this fic are so random. I literally just upload whenever I get a bit done so it's all completely random. Hopefully, it makes for delightful surprises.</p><p>I really appreciate you reading this. Yes. You. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. This fic comes from the depths of my soul so the fact that you're willing to have any part of that means so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Maybe I'm Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Needles, Implied child trafficking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as he heard the ramp close, Varian got to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped up and ran to his quarters. He’d already found a backpack in cargo the day before, and when Hugo wasn’t looking, he’d snuck it to his room and stuffed it with clothes. He grabbed this and ran back to the common room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rummaged through the cabinets, pulling out any food he could eat on the go. He tossed this all in the bag as well. He also grabbed a packet of coffee grounds and put it in his pocket before heading for Hugo’s workshop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flicked open the side cabinet to reveal the small arsenal of guns. He carefully pulled out two of the handguns and checked them the way Hugo had taught him to make sure they were safe to handle. Then he shoved one unloaded into his bag and one loaded into his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went into Hugo’s room. He was pleased to find a mirror in there. He rummaged through Hugo’s clothes and found a brimmed hat. He put it on and tucked his hair into it. Then he pulled out the packet of coffee grounds and wet it. He leaned into the mirror and tried smearing it onto his eyelids like an eyeshadow. He frowned at how it clumped together. That’s not really what he was going for. But he had no time to try anything else, so he did the best he could to smooth out the color over his eyes. He found a coat and threw it on. Then he ripped one of Hugo’s shirts and tied the remaining cloth around his nose and mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped back and looked at himself in the mirror. It was a pretty lousy disguise, but at least he might not be immediately recognizable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the backpack and threw it on. He didn’t head for the ramp. Instead, he headed for the airlock door, hoping that if Hugo was still out there, he’d be less likely to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian poked his head out. Hugo was not there. At the moment, no one was. It was a dock of some kind, filled with different ships. Varian listened carefully for signs of human activity before climbing out of the little hatch and scaling down the vessel’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to get away from wherever this was. He had to find a place he could lay low for a bit in case Hugo or his employer Donella tried to find him. Then he could work on a way to get off this planet. Maybe he could stow away on another ship. Maybe not get himself immediately caught this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian dropped the final few feet to the ground. He turned and gave Olivia a gentle pat. Despite everything, he really had started to enjoy his time on the little ship. He turned and walked away, feeling like someone was gripping his heart. This was for the best. He couldn’t risk Hugo handing him over. After all, why wouldn’t he? Varian had just been naive… Thinking a criminal would actually go out of his way to help someone like him. Part of him had even hoped there’d been something genuine between him and the smuggler… He had to forget about that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crept out of the building and emerged in a dark and foul-smelling alleyway. He jumped when he heard a cough and looked to see that what he thought was a bundle of rags was actually a person curled against the brick wall. Startled, Varian rushed away and out into the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much better out here. Varian’s nose wrinkled at how dirty, and unappealing everything was. It only motivated him more to keep moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked a direction and walked. He kept his pace steady and his eyes down, hoping to avoid any kind of attention. It seemed that was common here as Varian saw plenty of other people doing the same thing. Other people just stood about listlessly, seemingly past caring if anything happened to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spotted a few hotels as he walked, but each looked sketchier than the last. He didn’t have any credits to spend anyway. It might be best if he tried to get out of the city entirely for now. Varian was just considering the best plan of action when a hand grabbed his wrist and started tugging him roughly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian panicked immediately. He yelled and turned to see a young man dragging him. He dressed in ragged baggy clothing, and his head was covered in a hood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let go!” He shouted. The abductor tightened his hold and pulled harder, leading Varian towards a tight, dark, alley. “Stop! Stop! Help!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were plenty of people standing around or walking past, but all of them just turned their eyes away as Varian struggled. He felt the urge to use his powers, but it was risky with so many people around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger forced Varian into the alley and flung him against the wall. Varian pulled the handgun out of his pocket. He leveled it at the abductor, but the young man grabbed it and tugged it out of his hands, tossing it aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bashed Varian into the wall again. Then again. Varian fought back, but his head was dizzy, and this stranger was stronger than him. The young man tugged the cloth away from Varian’s face. Varian felt the cold flat of a knife pressed against his cheek. Varian, deciding the risk was worth it, stopped struggling and focused. His assailant chuckled, apparently thinking Varian had given up as he dragged the knife threateningly across his skin. Varian closed his eyes and breathed as slowly as he could manage, feeling the air around him starting to crackle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was a loud crack, and the blade was gone. Varian’s eyes snapped open in confusion. He hadn’t used his powers yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see another young man standing in front of him, staring down angrily. Down on the ground, nursing the side of his face, was Varian’s assailant. Varian looked back up at the person who’d helped him. He was burly with long ginger hair and light blue eyes. He looked a little intimidating, snarling down at the young man on the ground. However, when he looked at Varian, his expression softened into a worried smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asked. His voice was gruff but soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian nodded. “Yeah… I’m fine,” he said. The young man on the ground groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, this way.” Varian’s rescuer gestured for him to follow, and not knowing what else to do, Varian grabbed up the gun from the ground and did just that. They hurried out of the other end of the alley then down a few more streets before reaching some kind of diner. They went inside and sat down at a table tucked into a corner. Varian put a hand over his own heart, trying to slow its rapid beating. The other man watched him silently, concern in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” The other man finally asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian thought quickly. “Jack,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People call me Burnsie,” said the ginger. “Are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian shook his head. “Nothing bad. Thanks for helping me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” said Burnsie. “Hate bastards like that. Hate that no one in this fucking place seems to care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian frowned. “Has it always been like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burnsie shrugged. “Since I can remember… You’re not from around here then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian mentally kicked himself. Why had he asked that? He quickly thought up a lie. “Um… yeah… Kind of… I’m from one of the mining towns. I came here hoping it would be better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burnsie chuckled. “Better don’t exist unless you’re born to it.” He seemed to be thinking for a moment. “Really, the only reason I’m still alive is that I had some help. There’s this guy here in the city… He’s different, you know? He helps kids and teens. He actually cares about us. Does whatever he can to give us a second chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian smiled, and Burnsie returned it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried about you being out there by yourself again,” said Burnsie. “Do you want me to walk you back to where you’re staying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Varian looked down. “No… You don’t have to do that…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burnsie seemed to understand. “Do… you not have a place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian shook his head. “That’s okay. If this city is really like this, I’m not going to be sticking around anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burnsie seemed to be thinking again. “Um… I understand if you don’t want to… But I don’t want you to end up hurt… So I can take you to the guy I know. He’d totally help you. Give you a place to sleep and some food. He might even help you get a ride out of the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian considered this. If this man really helped kids, maybe Varian could trust him. As long as he didn’t realize who Varian really was, it should be fine, right? And if things got terrible, Varian could just run. The alternative was to try his luck out on his own again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian nodded. “Yeah… Can you do that? Take me to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” said Burnsie. “Just stick close, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian let the other man lead him through the city again. They eventually reached a part that seemed a bit quieter. Burnsie took Varian up a fire escape all the way to the fifth floor of a rundown building that looked like some kind of abandoned warehouse. He rapped on the window, and it opened. Another young man poked his head out. He looked almost exactly like Burnsie, except for a black eyepatch across his right eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Burnsie. Who’s the kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian scowled. “I’m not a kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs help, Patch,” said Burnsie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patch seemed to understand immediately and backed up so they could get inside. They were in a large loft. It was as run down as the rest of the building, but Varian couldn’t help but appreciate the fact that it was clean. It also looked like someone had at least tried to make it look warm and welcoming with furniture, rugs, and curtains. Varian even noticed some toys scattered about. Though there weren’t any kids there at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burnsie walked over to a curtain and pulled it back to speak into another room. “Hey. I hope it’s okay. I found a kid who could use your help. His name’s Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian waited nervously as footsteps walked up to the curtain, and a man stepped out. He was older, his well-groomed hair striped with gray. He wore clean, ironed clothes and looked like he could be someone’s kindly but boring neighbor who tended his bed of azaleas on the weekends. But then he smiled, and Varian felt a sudden twist in his stomach. There was something wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a kid,” said Varian. “But yeah… Burnsie said, you wouldn’t mind giving me a place to sleep for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man nodded, and his smile widened. His eyes raked over Varian making him feel even more uncomfortable. Was he just being paranoid? “Of course you’re not a kid,” said the older man. “How old </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian swallowed nervously before answering. “Eighteen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet you could pass for much younger with how small and pretty you are,” said the older man. He saw Varian’s face twisted in anger, and he laughed. “Only telling the truth. And the harsh reality of this place is that pretty little birds like you get eaten up pretty quick. It’s a good thing my Burnsie found you before anything terrible could happen to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It almost did,” said Burnsie. “I had to pull some creep off of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man shook his head sadly. “Just as I suspected. Well, little Jack, I’ll be delighted to give you a place to stay.” He walked forward a few steps, and Varian had to fight the urge to step back. “Tell me, Jack. Do you have any skills? I could help you better if I knew more about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh… I’m good with machines,” said Varian, playing along for now. “Building them. Fixing them..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man nodded, looking Varian over again. “My, that’s valuable. I bet I could find you work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian shook his head. “N-no. No, thank you. I’m just trying to get out of this city. I don’t need any of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” said the man. “But transport requires money. Not going to get far without it. You should at least consider it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay,” said Varian, not wanting to argue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s set you up with a place to stay,” said the man. “Name’s Soloman, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo was sitting cross-legged on the bed, fiddling with his metal arm. There was no clock in the room, so he had no idea how long he’d been there. With nothing to do, his thoughts kept drifting back to blue eyes and dark hair, and every time he felt a fresh surge of guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was vaguely aware of someone unlocking his door before it was swung open. He had only a moment to register that it was Donella before she was dragging him off of the bed. She slammed his back into the wall and leveled her face with his. She was furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” she growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo looked back in terror, not understanding. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you hide him?” Donella asked, her voice still loud and threatening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo shook his head. “I don’t know. He was on the ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar!” She struck him across the face. “Where. Is. He?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” She hit him again. He looked up, pleading with his eyes for her to stop. “I don’t know! I swear!” She grabbed his shirt, pulling his face close again. “He was on the ship when I came here. He must have known something was wrong. He must have run for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donella watched him closely as he spoke and mulled over his words. She let his shirt go and shifted her hand to his metal arm. She put her lips right to his ear as she spoke. “You continue to be a disappointment, Hugo,” she said, her voice low but still tight with anger. “You better hope I find him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She marched out of the room, locking the door once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo slumped against the wall feeling winded. But nothing compared to the warm sensation building in his chest. He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian had got away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow Hugo had not managed to ruin everything. Somehow Varian knew to escape in time. Hugo thought back to their last conversation. Varian had been so grumpy. Had he been planning on leaving then? Had he known about Donella? And where had Varian gone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donella had come to him to ask where Varian was. And she still hoped to find him. Did that mean Varian was out on Ingvarr somewhere? Hugo felt the warmth turn into a sinking feeling in his stomach. Varian had no idea what to expect on Ingvarr. If he wasn’t careful, he could be dead or worse within days. And that was if no one recognized him and tried to sell him to the feds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Varian was strong and capable… He’d proven that. Maybe he was fine. Maybe he had already found a way off the planet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo started to pace the little room. He was probably fine. He was certainly doing much better without Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, Hugo couldn’t settle down. He felt crazy, not knowing the fate of the brilliant little engineer. He wanted to at least know if he managed to get off the planet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how could he know when he was stuck here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped down on the bed and looked over at the door. Did he dare make things worse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice in the back of Varian’s head kept telling him that Soloman was not trustworthy. Yet, so far, the man had done nothing to raise any kind of suspicion. He was nothing but kind and polite. He’d shown Varian a room of bunks where he could stay then showed him a small kitchen where he’d made Varian, Burnsie, and Patch a small dinner. Everything seemed fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when it was time for bed, Varian couldn’t sleep. That voice would not go away. He tossed and turned before deciding to get up to get a drink of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left the room and headed for the kitchen when he heard Soloman’s voice. It was very low, and he couldn’t make out any words, but curiosity tugged at him. He moved slowly and cautiously until he was outside a door he’d not seen inside of yet. He pressed his ear to it and could finally hear what Soloman was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-almost feel sorry for the little thing,” Soloman paused then continued. “But I’m excited to see what he can do. If we can get him working on the ships… Well, I don’t know, we’ll have to see. Eh, even if he’s shit, we’ll still find a use for him. Shit, you should see him. So small, but with these big blue eyes. I could probably put him with the girls. Bet he could make just as much money as any of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian listened, the voice in the back of his mind growing louder and louder. Burnsie had told him this guy helped kids. It sounded more like he used them. It sounded like Burnsie had lied. And Varian didn’t want to know what Soloman meant by putting him with the girls. He needed to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and felt his heart nearly stop when he saw a dark figure standing down the hall. It rushed towards him as Varian yelled and stumbled back. As the figure got closer, Varian realized it was Burnsie. All kindness was gone from his face and replaced with a dark smile. He grabbed Varian and shoved him through the door he’d just been listening through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like it was meant to be some sort of office. Soloman sat at an old desk, a cigar in one hand and a phone pressed against his ear with the other. He frowned when he saw Varian and Burnsie come through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you back,” said Soloman. He put down the phone and the cigar before turning to the two younger men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was listening in,” said Burnsie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solomon looked at Varian as if to confirm this. Varian stood up straight and tried to stay calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just trying to get a drink of water. That’s all,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soloman smiled. “Oh, no need to be nervous, little bird. I’m sure that’s true. Just want to be sure there’s no misunderstandings. Wouldn’t want you to get scared and leave us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian swallowed. “I- I don’t think I want your help anymore,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solomon frowned. “That’s very sad to hear. I was only trying to find a way for you to make yourself some credits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not interested,” said Varian. He waited, his breath held as Soloman looked at him. Burnsie stood between Varian and the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame,” said Soloman finally. His hand went down to a drawer in the desk and pulled something out. “But maybe you just need some persuasion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian was done. He’d already been focusing his energy into his hands, and as Soloman finished his sentence, he sent a wave of electricity towards the older man. Solomon’s eyes went wide, and he ducked behind the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thick, muscled arms grabbed Varian from behind, holding him in place, and pinning his arms to his sides. He wiggled in Burnsie’s grasp and fought to get his hand around so he could shock him. He could see Soloman coming out from behind the desk, holding up the thing in his hand. It was some kind of syringe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian was back in the facility, a person dressed all in white, sinking yet another needle into his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian screamed and ripped an arm free from Burnsie. He directed a blast of energy at him until he finally let go and fell to the floor. Varian tried to run for the door, but a hand pulled him back, and then he felt a stab in his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he felt nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo had no windows in his room, so it was hard to tell what time of day it was. But he pressed himself to his door and listened until all the activity seemed to die down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking the lock was easy. Very easy. Did Donella just not expect him to try to escape? He looked up and down the hall but saw no one. Something about this didn’t sit right with him. But he only had two choices. He could keep going, or he could turn around and go back to sitting in his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo pressed forward. He eventually caught sight of a window and saw that it was nighttime, which could explain why the place was empty. Again, there was little point in questioning it. He just needed to get out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few close calls as he almost ran into other people in the halls, but Hugo just hid and double backed until he found an exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the smog-choked air of Ingvarr. He looked around. Part of him never expected to get this far. What could he do now? How would he even think to find Varian or find out what happened to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was ridiculous. He should just go back and forget about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Hugo picked a direction and started walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wandered the city streets for hours. Occasionally he asked someone if they’d seen a person matching Varian’s description. Everyone shook their heads or just ignored him completely. Hugo hated this planet so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As daylight seeped down onto the pavement, Hugo started to feel exhausted. Feeling hopeless, he found a corner behind a dumpster and curled up to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian went in and out of consciousness. Every time his vision was fuzzy, and his limbs refused to move. He had trouble remembering where he was or what was happening. Every thought seemed to slip away from him, and he could do nothing but drift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo woke with a start as he felt something crawl over him. He jumped up, and the rat that had been attempting to snuggle under his armpit dropped to the ground and scampered away. Hugo brushed himself off and remembered where he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed. He hadn’t slept behind a dumpster since he was a kid. He rubbed his back and hips. He didn’t remember being this sore afterward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if Donella was looking for him now. She probably wouldn’t let him get away that easily. Not when he still had his arm. It was perhaps only a matter of time before she was dragging him back. He wondered if he’d find any news of Varian before then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to try a new tactic today. He went into all the bars he could find and listened in on conversations. If someone had seen an out of towner, they might talk about it over a glass of whiskey. And people on Ingvarr drank at all hours of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For hours his tactic was fruitless, and he was feeling ready to give it up. But then he heard a name that made him shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was Soloman mad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was mad about getting hurt, yeah. But he seemed excited, too. He said he’d never seen anything like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I better get some kind of reward for finding him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo, who had been walking toward the door of the bar, stopped and leaned against the doorframe as casually as possible. He shot a glance behind him at a burly ginger sitting next to a slimmer brunet with a hood pulled up over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like that would ever happen,” said the burly one. “At least Soloman should be in a good mood for a while. Heh, when you first grabbed the little freak, I thought he was a little kid with how scrawny he was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was a girl,” said the other one, laughing. He leaned in and spoke in a lower voice, but Hugo was still able to hear. “Maybe he is… Heh, maybe I should have checked when I had him against the wall... Did he really shoot lightning from his hands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were talking about Varian. The realization washed over Hugo. Then the words the slimmer man just said sunk in as well, and Hugo felt a sudden wave of anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man. It was crazy,” Said the ginger, and Hugo watched him hold up his right arm, which was currently bandaged. “But Soloman’s used his stuff on him before he could get away. It hurt like hell, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo had heard enough. He fought every urge to rip the two young men into tiny pieces and instead continued out into the street. There was a bigger fish he had to fry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soloman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soloman had Varian.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, it's been so dark guys. But they say it's always darker before the dawn, right? I have trouble deciding whether Soloman is the frying pan or the fire compared with Donella. </p><p>Also sorry for such random updates. Just trying to write as much of this as I can.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. For All of the Times I Never Could</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning for blood (a lot of it)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though it had been years, Hugo still knew where to go. He stood in the shadows, looking up at the old warehouse. He could almost see his tiny self ascending that fire escape for the umpteenth time. When Donella rescued him, he thought he’d never have to go back.</p><p>He watched the building for a while, to see if anyone came in or out, but he knew he couldn’t wait too long. He had no clue what Soloman planned for Varian. With his powers revealed, he might recognize him as the fugitive and might be planning to hand him over. He might also consider using Varian for his own nefarious plans.</p><p>Hugo fiddled with his arm a bit, making sure he had gas in the ejector. He also played with the new feature Varian had installed. It was a knife that sprung out of the wrist. He wished he had his blaster, but all that had been taken away from him. This was going to have to do.</p><p>He snuck around back. The fire escape wasn’t the only way in, and young Hugo had sometimes used other ways to get in and out when he didn’t want to get caught. Hugo found one of the windows he used to use and was happy to see that it still opened when he jimmied the latch a certain way.</p><p>Getting up through his secret passageway was much harder than he remembered. The crawl spaces he used to use were not suited for someone his size now, but he pushed through anyway, wiggling through the tiny spaces when he had to.</p><p>He reached the top floor. It was much quieter than he remembered. But then he finally heard voices. He peaked around a corner to see a couple of teens and a handful of kids in the living room. The teens were picking on the kids, pushing them, and kicking them. It was a sight Hugo was familiar with. But then a voice shouted. A voice that made Hugo’s blood run cold.</p><p>“Stop fooling around, boys! Get them out to work already!” Solomon stepped out, but the teens didn’t let him get far before they started shoving the kids out onto the fire escape and followed suit.</p><p>Hugo waited until Soloman went back behind a curtain before moving. He held his breath and snuck past the room, heading for the back rooms. As he passed, he could hear Soloman’s voice again, and he paused to listen.</p><p>“You have a very special package coming your way tonight. Gotta keep him away from prying eyes till I can tame him. Heh, don’t worry about it. Just make sure you keep him dosed up, or you’ll regret it.”</p><p>That meant he wasn’t too late. Hugo kept moving. He listened carefully at each door before looking inside to check for Varian. Some were locked, but he just picked them without any issue.<br/>
He unlocked his fifth door and looked into a dim room lined with bunk beds. He snuck inside and heard a groan that made him nearly jump out of his skin. His head snapped to the corner to see someone lying on one of the beds.</p><p>Even though he was in shadow, Hugo knew it was Varian.</p><p>Hugo rushed to his side and leaned over him. “Varian,” he whispered. Varian didn’t respond. His eyes were open, but he wasn’t looking at him. He wasn’t looking at anything. Hugo cupped his cheek, trying to get his attention. Varian’s head just lolled, and he let out another groan.</p><p>What was this? Hugo recalled Soloman’s conversation. Some sort of drug. Hugo’s blood boiled. He didn’t think he could hate that man anymore, but he’d been so wrong. He put his arms under Varian’s back to see if he could get him to sit up. But as he pulled, Varian started to struggle.</p><p>“Nnnooooo,” Varian slurred. “Pllllsss…”</p><p>“Hey, hey. It’s just me,” said Hugo. “It’s okay.”</p><p>But Varian wasn’t calmed. He thrashed and started to scream. Hugo heard footsteps coming down the hall. Hugo, desperate, scooped Varian into his arms as best he could and tried to move with him. “Shhh, shhh,” he said. Hugo’s heart raced. He didn’t know what to do. Varian twisted in his arms, slipped from his grasp, and fell to the floor. The footsteps were right outside the door.</p><p>Hugo rushed over and pressed his back to the wall behind the door just as it swung open, and Soloman stepped into the room. His eyes were down on the shuttering body of Varian. He had something in his right hand. Hugo slashed at it, forcing Soloman to drop whatever it was. Then Hugo raised his arm up and pressed the knife’s blade to Soloman’s throat.</p><p>“What’s this?” asked Soloman calmly.</p><p>“Shut up,” said Hugo.</p><p>Solomon’s eyes darted over to him, and his eyebrow hitched up. “It can’t be…”</p><p>“I said, shut up,” Hugo snarled.</p><p>“Hugo? There’s no way that’s my little Huey,” continued Soloman.</p><p>“Get out of here before I kill you.” Frustration gripped him as Soloman remained calm. The older man’s eyes looked at him softly, and Hugo felt sick. He felt like he was twelve years old again. Then Soloman reached out to stroke Hugo’s cheek, and Hugo flinched back. Solomon laughed.</p><p>“I’m so happy to see you, kid,” said Soloman. “I thought you were dead.”</p><p>“No, thanks to you!” snapped Hugo. Years of rage were building up inside him. The number of times he’d wanted to see this creep pay for all the things he’d done to him. The things he’d done to the other kids.</p><p>“And yet here you are, back to see me again,” said Soloman, a smirk forming on his face. He put his hand on Hugo’s metal arm. Hugo shuttered. “And with a new toy.”</p><p>“Not here for you!” said Hugo. He kept his blade to Soloman’s throat, but the man didn’t seem to care.</p><p>“Shame.” Solomon said. “You’re here for the boy then? Hoping to make your fortune off of him?”</p><p>“No! I’m not like you!” said Hugo.</p><p>Solomon laughed again. “Put down the knife, Huey. There’s no need for this. Why fight over the boy when we could be rich off him together? Imagine what we could do with his power.”</p><p>“You’re sick,” said Hugo. He trembled, the way Soloman spoke about Varian, only adding to his rage.</p><p>“No, I’m smart,” said Soloman. “And so are you. You know I’m right. If you’ve survived this long, it’s because you figured out how to screw over other people to come out on top.”</p><p>“You’re wrong!” He knew Soloman was just trying to get to him, but Hugo couldn’t help but think of all the people he’d swindled or crossed in his short life. But he never had a choice. Not until now.</p><p>Soloman’s hand trailed down Hugo’s arm to his shoulder until he found flesh. He gave a soft squeeze. “No need to be ashamed, Huey. I know exactly the kind of man you are. I knew the moment I set eyes on you.”</p><p>“Turn around and leave now or I’ll kill you,” said Hugo. He felt ready to snap at any moment.</p><p>“No, you won’t. You want in on my operation. You want to see what this little freak can do just as much as I do.”</p><p>Hugo had enough. “I mean it. I’ll kill you.”</p><p>Solomon smirked again. “You wouldn’t d-”</p><p>Hugo swiped his arm as hard as he could, sinking the blade into Soloman’s neck. Solomon’s eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open as blood gushed from his throat. Hugo stepped back from the spray as Soloman fell to the floor. Hugo kicked him.</p><p>“You fucker!” Shouted Hugo. “You bastard. You don’t know me! You know nothing about me! Wouldn’t dare… You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that!” Solomon’s body twitched, and Hugo kicked him again. He stomped down on his former tormentor’s body a few more times until a sound like a whimper caught his ear.</p><p>Hugo looked over to see Varian still lying on the floor. He still seemed dazed and confused, but he was trying to move. The pool of blood was creeping towards him.</p><p>Hugo withdrew the knife back into his arm and went over to Varian.</p><p>“Shh, hey, shh. It’s okay. Can you hear me, Freckles?”</p><p>Varian’s eyes were still unfocused, and his movements were weak. He showed no signs of responding.</p><p>“Freckles, I need to carry you,” said Hugo softly. “Please stay calm. I just want to help.”</p><p>Varian’s eyes rolled closed, and he went limp. Hugo, worried, pressed a hand to his throat and felt his heartbeat. He’d just passed out. Hugo gathered Varian into his arms and lifted him up.</p><p>He stepped over Soloman’s body and, without a single glance back, left the man to die the way he’d left Hugo to die seven years before.</p><p>Back out on the streets, Hugo once again relied on his memories to find a little hideaway he’d once used whenever he didn’t want to be found. It was a small crawl space under a flight of stairs. He laid Varian back against the wall and rechecked his pulse. Still beating.</p><p>Now what? They needed to get off Ingvarr.</p><p>Hugo thought of Olivia. It would be so much easier to just find a different ship, but every ounce of his being wanted his baby back. They had been through so much together. He put his face in his hands and tried to think.</p><p>“You can come out now, Hugo,” said a voice.</p><p>Hugo jolted, then froze. He didn’t recognize the voice, but whoever it was seemed to know exactly where he was. Had he been followed?</p><p>“Out now, Hugo. Don’t want to keep Donella waiting. She knew you’d lead us right to the boy. She’ll be so pleased with how helpful you were.”</p><p>No. How?</p><p>“You followed me?” Hugo crawled carefully out of the hiding spot and stood to face the owner of the voice. It was a woman he didn’t know flanked by two other men.</p><p>The woman laughed. “No need. Work smarter, not harder, is the saying. No, Donella put a tracker on you. She’s been watching your location this whole time.”</p><p>Hugo ran his hands across his body, searching. A tracker? When? Where was it? Hugo thought back to when Donella came storming into his room. Then he thought about the last place she’d touched him. He ran his hand over his metal arm and realized there was a tiny little nub that shouldn’t be there. He truly was an idiot. She’d played him so easily.</p><p>“Come along now, Hugo,” said the woman.</p><p>“Hugo?” It was Varian’s voice, weak and barely audible. Hugo turned to see Varian crawling out from the hiding spot. He still seemed mostly out of it, but he was looking up at Hugo in confusion.</p><p>“Stay down, Short Stuff, I’m not letting them take you,” said Hugo.</p><p>“Oh really?” said the woman. “This should be good. Grab them.”</p><p>The two men walked forward. Hugo released the knife from his arm again and lashed out at the closest one. The men just laughed and pulled out their weapons. Hugo saw the movement and aimed for the nearest man’s hand. The knife bit into the man’s wrist, and he dropped his gun.</p><p>The other man shot at Hugo, but Hugo had expected this and lifted his metal arm to block the bullet. It stuck deep into Hugo’s arm, and Hugo screamed in pain, but it hadn’t severed any connections, so Hugo continued to slash out. He sunk his knife into the second man’s throat then started for the first.</p><p>He heard a yelp and looked over to see the woman trying to haul Varian up off the ground.</p><p>“No!” shouted Hugo. But then a gun pressed into his back, and Hugo froze. He looked back to see the first man smiling victoriously at him. Then a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere, and the man slumped down to the ground.</p><p>Hugo spun and saw Varian, still being dragged away by the woman. His eyes were dazed and half-lidded, but his hand was stretched out toward Hugo.</p><p>Hugo sprinted for him. The woman held up her own gun, but Hugo raised his arm again and took the bullet like he had before. Then he punched the woman square in the nose. She let go of Varian, who collapsed. Hugo sunk his knife into the woman then kicked her away.</p><p>He stuffed one of the guns into his pocket, then gathered Varian up once more into his arms and ran. He ignored the pain in his left arm as best he could. He’d just have to fix it later. Right now, they had to get out. There would be more people coming. He had to get rid of the tracker on his arm.</p><p>Unless… A brilliant idea popped into Hugo’s head, and he changed course. He headed for one of the public ship docks. It was the afternoon, so it was crowded. It was perfect. Hugo spotted a ship that looked like it was about ready to take off. He put Varian down only so that he could pull him onto his back instead. Varian, either from instinct or understanding, held tight to Hugo. Then Hugo tried his best to casually approach the ship. He felt up his left arm until he found the little nub. He tore it off, and when no one was looking, he attached it to the side of the ship.</p><p>“That should buy us some time,” he whispered.</p><p>Hugo moved back into the crowd and walked quickly away from the tracker. If Donella thought they were still over here, maybe they had a chance to get to Olivia. Hugo took the long way around back to Donella’s dock. He did not want to be seen. Varian seemed to go in and out of consciousness, but he hugged Hugo a little tighter every time he came to. Each time Hugo felt a spark of determination run through him.</p><p>They reached the dock, and Hugo carefully headed up a side entrance. He went agonizingly slow, listening for anyone who might be guarding the place. When he reached where Olivia was, he saw that there was one person posted next to it. It looked like Cyrus. He waited a few minutes to be sure he was the only one there.</p><p>They had a chance. Hugo pulled out the gun he’d stolen and held it out as he approached Cyrus. The man heard his footsteps and turned to see the gun pointed at him.</p><p>“Hugo, this is foolish,” said Cyrus.</p><p>Hugo shook his head. “I don’t care. And don’t think I won’t shoot. I’ve already killed today.”</p><p>Cyrus looked at him, shocked by his sincerity, but the blood splattered across him was evidence enough. “We’ll just hunt you down. You know Donella won’t rest until she finds you.”</p><p>Hugo smiled. “Then you can tell her I’ll see her soon. Now can I say the same to you, or should I put this bullet through your brain?”</p><p>Cyrus stepped back. “Why, Hugo? Why throw it all away for him?”</p><p>Hugo hit the button on his arm and was delighted when it still worked. Olivia’s ramp opened, and Hugo stepped onto it. “Because if I help him, maybe my life won’t be completely worthless. Sorry, Cyrus.”</p><p>He aimed the gun down at Cyrus’s left knee. Before Cyrus realized what he was doing, the shot rang out, and Cyrus crumpled. Hugo ran up the ramp and hit the button to close it behind him. With Varian still clinging to his back, he ran up to the bridge.</p><p>“Olivia, you there, baby?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Yes, Captain.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Olivia, we need to be gone yesterday!”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Initiating startup sequence.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s my girl.”</p><p>Once on the bridge, Hugo set Varian down in the co-pilot seat before jumping into his own and getting to work. He wasted no time and lifted off as soon as the ship was ready. They built up speed, and Hugo checked to make sure they weren’t being followed before blasting them into space.</p><p>Dark, quiet, peace enveloped the ship. Hugo sat dumbfounded as stars blinked into existence across the black backdrop. He could hardly believe it. They’d done it. They got away.</p><p>He laughed and leaned down over the console stroking it softly. “Nice work, baby. We did it.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Thank you, Captain.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Hugo pressed his lips to the cold metal. “Love you so much, baby.”</p><p><em><strong>Thank you, Captain. I am happy you’re back</strong></em>.</p><p>Hugo looked over at Varian and saw he’d passed out again. Hugo smiled sadly. Whatever Soloman had given Varian, it seemed it was going to take some time to get it out of his system.</p><p>When they’d gotten enough distance from Ingvarr, Hugo put Olivia on autopilot and gathered up Varian to take him to his room. Hugo carefully laid Varian down on his bed. He took a moment to check over the other young man, making sure he didn’t have any injuries Hugo hadn’t noticed. When he was finally satisfied that Varian would be okay, he sat next to him and gently brushed his dark bangs away from his face. Cyrus’s words echoed in his head.</p><p>Why throw it all away for him?</p><p>Hugo didn’t feel like he was throwing anything away. He had his ship. And now he had a purpose. Not just some job. A real purpose. Everything he needed was right here.</p><p>Hugo stood and turned to leave until he heard Varian’s voice. “H...Hugo?” Hugo sat right back down, leaning over Varian.</p><p>Varian’s eyes were half-open looking sleepy but more focused than before. They looked up at Hugo. Hugo smiled. “Shh, just relax, Sweet Cheeks,” he said. “You’re safe. It’s okay.”</p><p>A small smile curled Varian’s lips. “You… You came… Found me…”</p><p>Hugo laughed. “Didn’t make it easy on me, Freckles. But yeah. Couldn’t hide from me.”</p><p>Varian’s smile faltered. “You didn’t… I thought you were… Hugo…”</p><p>“Hey, shh. Don’t worry about it right now,” said Hugo softly.</p><p>Varian shook his head. “Mm sorry.”</p><p>“What?” Hugo had not expected that. “Sorry for what?”</p><p>Varian closed his eyes in his effort to speak. “Thought you weren’t… Thought you’d give me… To them… For the money...”</p><p>Hugo gave Varian a cheeky smile. “Hey, we had a deal, right? Not about to go back on that for some lousy credits.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Hey, stop that now,” said Hugo. “You did nothing wrong. If you hadn’t run, Donella probably would have gotten you.”</p><p>Varian blinked and looked around. “Wh... Where?”</p><p>“We’re on Olivia,” said Hugo. “You’re safe… For now, at least… I’m taking you home, Varian.”</p><p>Varian’s eyes squeezed shut again. His hand fumbled out blindly, and Hugo took it. Varian seemed to relax, and his breathing slowed. Hugo watched him fall back to sleep, his thumb idly tracing circles along Varian’s hand.</p><p>Everything he needed was right here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry everyone, I know you have other things to be doing with your life. Just feeling really inspired I guess. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope you approve of Soloman's fate. I sure did. </p><p>Things might calm down a bit? I think you all have earned a little fluff. But don't get too comfy. There's more trouble ahead in these waters. Thank you for sticking with me through all this. Thank you so much for reading and all the support you've given me. I love writing this story so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. So Let's Take a Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning for references to sexy times.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian reached up into the mess of wires and components. He carefully detached and reattached the pieces, creating new connections and new pathways. He was lying on his back under the console and had been diligently working on his task for some time now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was happy to have his brain clear and moving a mile a minute again. That hazy place Soloman had trapped him in had been a nightmare… He could hardly remember anything that happened while he was under…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he remembered some things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How he’d somehow wound up in those long arms, the metal plating of Hugo’s left arm a familiar and comforting feeling even as everything else continued to be a muddled, disorienting mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered being on the ground. Then there was fighting, and someone tried to grab Varian. Tried to take him away from Hugo. Hugo was doing everything he could to stop it, but there were too many people. Varian remembered reaching out and using all the concentration he could muster to attack one of the men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered falling back into the haze until he was in those arms again, being laid down on a familiar bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re safe, it’s okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safe… Thanks to Hugo. Varian hadn’t trusted him. He was sure Hugo was going to betray him, and he ran. And yet Hugo had somehow found him and rescued him. He’d saved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever Soloman had given him took another couple of days to fully wear off. In that time, Varian often woke to find Hugo sitting nearby, sometimes working on something, and sometimes just holding Varian’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Varian had been more aware, he’d asked Hugo to explain what had happened. Hugo did so reluctantly. He told Varian how his boss, Donella, had found out about Varian and would have caught him if Varian had stayed on the ship. He explained how he’d snuck out and discovered that Varian was with Soloman. “I… knew exactly where you were because… Because I used to belong to him… When I was a kid. I would race pod ships for him. It’s how this happened.” Hugo had gestured to his arm as he said this. He went on to explain how he killed Soloman. How they stole Olivia back, and how they were likely on the run from both Donella and the feds, now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been only a few hours since Varian fully recovered, but he went back to work right away. Part of him wanted to have some control again. Part of him felt like he owed it to Hugo to be as useful as possible. Hugo’s life had come crashing down on him, and it was entirely Varian’s fault. He’d selfishly dragged Hugo into this. He’d forced this deal on him. Varian would have to do everything he could to make it up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his foot being kicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be resting,” said Hugo’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had enough rest,” said Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean sleep. I mean like… Like a leisure activity. Watching vids or playing cards. Reading a book. You’ve heard of those things, right?” Varian could hear Hugo collapse into the pilot’s chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, heh, yeah, of course, I have,” said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You work all the time. You should do something you like,” said Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian poked his head out to see Hugo looking down, his face torn between amusement and concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like working,” said Varian honestly. “It helps… Take my mind off other things.” He ducked back underneath the console. There was silence for a few minutes as he focused back on what he was doing. Then he heard Hugo shift out of his chair. A moment later, Hugo was wiggling up beside him and forcing himself into the limited space on Varian’s left. Varian turned to see Hugo on his back like he was, his face inches from him. Varian raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to see what you’re doing,” said Hugo. “Maybe I can help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian considered him a moment before looking back up, pointing at what he was working on. “I’m dampening our signals, so we’re harder to track. If I can get it right, I can make it so we’re essentially invisible out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good thinking,” said Hugo. “You’d make for a pretty good smuggler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh,” Varian laughed. “Most people who go out as far as Corona are people who don’t want to be found, so I’ve been around your kind before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My kind,” said Hugo dramatically. “You make that sound so dirty. I do legitimate business… It’s not my fault that the Alliance has so many lousy rules and regulations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, huh, riiight,” said Varian cheekily. Hugo elbowed him gently, and Varian laughed. “Here look,” he pointed to where some of the wires were connected. Hugo leaned in closer to see, and Varian became very aware of how Hugo’s head was practically on his shoulder. “I’m going to reroute that to over here,” he pointed. “It’ll still work, but it will make it more localized so it can’t be picked up by passing ships.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo nodded. He leaned back and seemed to think about something before speaking again. “You say it’s typical for people to go to Corona who don’t want to be found,” said Hugo. “But what about you? Isn’t that where the Alliance snatched you up in the first place? Will you be safe there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian sighed. “Probably not… You’re right, that’s probably where they’ll look. But I need to get back to my dad. After that, he and I can go somewhere else to figure things out…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figure out how to get those other people out of the facility, you mean,” said Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope?” said Varian unsurely. “Not sure what’ll happen to me after that. But you…” Varian looked back at Hugo. “You might be safe on Corona. Or out on any of the rim planets. You could start over… There’s plenty of people who need supplies but don’t have access to transport. You could make a decent living…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Hugo withdraw a little at the suggestion, a soft sadness in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo, I should have never pushed this on you,” said Varian. He felt his chin tremble as he spoke. “I know you’ve lost so much because of me. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’ve caused so much trouble… But I’ll try to make sure that there’s something for you at the end of all this. I-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo pressed cold metal fingers to Varian’s lips, forcing him to stop talking. Hugo smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Stormy, you saw what Ingvarr was like… That was my life. That’s where I grew up. Solomon was the only kind of father I got to have. And then Donella? Lightyears better than him. But her form of love had me being kidnapped for ransom without my knowledge or consent… I haven’t lost anything.” He pulled back his fingers and used them to push back his bangs instead. “I’ll be fine. You don’t know me well enough yet, but I’m no stranger to tight spots. I’ve survived every time. Gonna survive this too. So… You can quit it with any of that shitty guilt stuff, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O- oka-ay.” Varian’s vision blurred, and he quickly put his hand up to wipe the tears away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” said Hugo. “Hey, no. Don’t cry. Stop that. There’s nothing to cry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian couldn’t help it. He wasn’t even sure why the tears had come. Gratitude? Relief? Joy? Grief over Hugo’s childhood? Having a heart to heart after nearly being abducted by a sadistic monster? Everything just crashed together inside him, and he could only keep wiping his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hold on,” said Hugo. “You’re just getting grease all over your face.” He grabbed Varian’s hands to pull them away. Varian could see that they were dark with grease stains and realized his face must be a horror show. With his hands restrained, he did the only thing he could think of to hide and pressed his face into Hugo’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt more than heard Hugo sigh, but then the smuggler released his hands and instead slowly wrapped one arm around Varian to hold him as he continued to cry. Nothing was said as they both waited for his body to slowly come down from shuddering sobs to measured sighs. Varian focused only on Hugo’s warm chest, Hugo’s steady heartbeat, and the press of his strong metal hand on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally felt calm enough, Varian pulled away. “Sorry. I have no idea where that came from,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo half shrugged. “Probably just stress? I heard yoga’s good for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked up to catch Hugo’s smirk and saw the amusement back in his eyes. Varian smacked his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo’s smile just grew wider. “So you gonna finish showing me how to stealthify my ship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian smiled and rolled to his back to continue working, talking Hugo through the whole process as he went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to get to Corona, a planet that would take months to reach. To get there, they needed to keep flying. To keep flying, they needed fuel. To get fuel, they needed credits. And to get credits, Hugo had to find work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he had to do it without Donella finding out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo flew them as far out as he dared without risking the fuel going dry. Then he set down on each planet, moon, and space station to scour for any little job he could take. He tried to be careful not to draw any attention, mostly getting work from sketchier sources. That was fine with him. As long as it kept them going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Occasionally though, he could count on having made at least a few “acquaintances” who’d be willing to employ him without too many questions asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spoke to one now over a vid call—a gentleman named Elrick Gordan, who Hugo had done several jobs for in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s unusual for you to be the one to do the business negotiations,” said Elrick. “I’m used to us negotiating other things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo winked at the man. “Donella pissed someone off on your little moon recently, so she’s trying to keep a low profile for now. I’d appreciate it if we keep this discrete.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naturally,” said Elrick. “Well, it so happens that I do have goods I’ve been trying to get to Vardaros. And I know they will be safe in your capable hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can count on me, Sir,” said Hugo, leaning so he was close to the screen. He noticed Elrick getting closer too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to know…” Elrick’s eyes lidded slightly. “And maybe I can put you up for a few nights before you continue your journey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo did his best to keep the flirtation in his voice. “You know I always enjoy your accommodations, but I’m afraid I’m on a tight schedule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely, one night couldn’t hurt,” Elrick insisted. “I’d be happy to give you the usual bonus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo was sorely tempted. They could use the money, and Elrick was not a bad guy. He was certainly not a bad lover either… But that would mean leaving Varian alone on the ship for a whole night, and after everything that had happened, Hugo wouldn’t be able to stand being apart that long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, I promise, Elrick,” said Hugo. “Can’t risk the wrath of Donella.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elrick sighed. “I understand, Hugo. I look forward to seeing you, anyway. I will have the shipment ready for you when you arrive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had set down on yet another location, and Hugo was getting ready to leave. Varian caught him before he could go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to come with you,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo looked at Varian in surprise. “Freckles, you’re still very much a fugitive, and we’re still very close to the core planets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, but if I just disguise myself, no one will know. And I hate being all alone on this ship,” argued Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have Olivia,” said Hugo as he pulled his jacket on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo, Olivia is an AI,” said Varian. “She’s not a real-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” said Hugo. He immediately rushed to the closest wall and patted it gently. “Don’t listen to him, baby. You’re real to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I felt no offense, Captain. And Varian's body does experience higher levels of stress when he is the only one on board. Even when I let him beat me in chess.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo looked at Varian with consideration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear I won’t even talk to anyone,” said Varian. “I just need to stand on actual soil and look up at an actual sky. Please, Hugo.” He tried his best to put on his best puppy eyes, and Hugo finally caved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but only if you’re serious about the not talking thing,” said Hugo. Varian only heard the caveat in the distance as he rushed off to grab his things. He found a hat and a jacket, pulling these on before returning to Hugo. Hugo sized him up before stepping forward. He pulled something out of his pocket, and Varian saw that they were a pair of goggles. He took Varian’s hat off and fitted the goggles to his face before replacing the cap and carefully tucking up his bangs so they couldn’t be seen. Then he stepped back with a smile. “Yeah, that’ll do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian didn’t even care whether he looked good or not. He was thrilled to be able to get out. Hugo hopped on his bike and patted the space behind him on the seat. Varian happily climbed on behind him and wrapped his arms around the smuggler. Hugo pulled down a pair of his own goggles. He hit a button to open the cargo door before revving the bike’s engine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sped forward and Varian’s arms tightened around Hugo’s waist. They raced down a dirt road that wound around a forested hillside. Varian tried to look around to get a better look at their surroundings, but he only caught glimpses of the dense tropical foliage as they passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo didn’t seem to feel any need to slow down at all, even when they encountered hairpin turns. He simply let the bike drift as they approached each bend speeding the other direction at the last possible moment. Varian felt his heart nearly climb into his throat each time this happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian could feel Hugo’s heart beating fast too, but from the way Hugo was laughing, he could only conclude that it was from exhilaration. As they made their way over another hill, Varian could see a modestly sized city nestled against a beautiful coastline. But when they came to a crossroads, Hugo didn’t turn toward the city. Instead, he directed the bike up another hill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they crested it, Varian could see a large beautiful home nestled into the trees, perched high up, and with a clear ocean view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove up to it, and Hugo finally slowed down as they approached the front garden. He brought the bike to a halt and pushed his goggles up as he looked back at Varian, smug grin plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too much for you?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian glared back. “No.” He pushed himself off the seat, but when his feet hit the ground, his legs wobbled, and he fell back against Hugo. Hugo laughed and carefully helped Varian to straighten back up. Varian begrudgingly accepted the help until his legs stopped feeling like noodles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Hugo got off the bike, they heard a voice call out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo turned toward the mansion, and Varian followed his sight line up to a tall, light-haired, and tan-skinned man. He looked young, and he had an enthusiastic smile that Varian could only compare to that of a puppy who just realized his owner got home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was flanked by what looked like bodyguards, and not far behind was a small team of workers hauling crates on a cart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man only had eyes for Hugo, and when Varian looked back at the smuggler, he noticed Hugo held himself a bit differently. He was standing with a hand on his hip and had a warm but carefully controlled smile. He held his other hand out for the man, but he ignored it in favor of pulling Hugo into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo quickly adapted, laughing as he returned the embrace. “Elrick, you really did miss me, huh?” asked Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it,” said Elrick. “It’s so lonely out here. And you are excellent company.” Elrick’s hands traveled lower and shamelessly squeezed Hugo’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian quickly looked the other way, face burning. He also felt an odd twinge of… What? He remembered how he’d just had his arms around Hugo. How Hugo had his arms around him not so long ago. He quickly banished these memories, not even sure why they were surfacing now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Sir,” said Hugo. Did his voice sound breathier? Varian stared out at the glimmering ocean and tried not to think about it. “And you know how much I’d love to comfort you. But as you can see, I have an associate here. And I’m afraid I have to keep an eye on him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian worked up the courage to look back and was relieved to see that Hugo had put some distance between himself and Elrick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Elrick. “And who is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a new pilot, Donella has me training,” said Hugo. “He’s still very green, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s pretty cute,” said Elrick, his eyes scanning over Varian as he shifted uncomfortably. “I wouldn’t mind him joining in if you were willing.” Varian looked to Hugo for help and was glad to see that Hugo did not seem willing at all. His face had darkened as he looked between Elrick and Varian, only softening when he saw the look of panic on Varian’s face. Hugo pasted his coy little smile back on and leaned on Elrick’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, you’re only torturing me,” said Hugo. “You know we have to be back right away. And I already said I’d make it up to you next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elrick looked back at Hugo and pushed a bit of blond hair out of his face. “You promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo nodded, his smile sweetening. “Promise.” He gave Elrick a peck on the cheek, and Varian suddenly felt the urge to punch Elrick’s other cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo pulled away from the man and turned to the bike. The sidecar had already been loaded up with Elrick’s crates, and Hugo lost no time climbing back onto the seat. “Time to go,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian quickly got on behind him and made a point of holding Hugo even tighter than before as Hugo said his final goodbyes to the other man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief washed over him as they sped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove back over the hills, out of sight of the mansion. After a few minutes, Hugo stopped them on a little abandoned ridge. He kept his head forward as he spoke to Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about him,” he said. “Elrick really isn’t a bad guy. He’s just… um… forward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian loosened his grip on Hugo a bit. “It’s fine… I guess I was just surprised.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo looked back, smug grin back on his face. “Really? You’re surprised I have a sex life?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian’s face went red again. He forgot where he was and scooted back only to go tumbling off the bike. “Ow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” asked Hugo, getting off to help Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” said Varian. “Just bruised my ego.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo gently helped him back up. Varian, still feeling embarrassed, kept his eyes averted. He looked out over the ridge and suddenly forgot all about Elrick. “Woah.” Varian pushed his goggles up onto his forehead to see more clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was starting to set, and in the time it took them to drive up to this ridge, the sky had exploded with color. Not just reds and golds. The clouds swirled with purples and pinks, and all the colors reflected down in the sparkling ocean below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo turned and smiled as he realized what Varian was looking at. “You’re not kidding. Heh, you wanna stay and watch, Goggles?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian nodded, nearly mesmerized. Hugo took Varian’s hand and led him to the edge of the ridge. They carefully sat down, feet dangling, and settled in to watch the kaleidoscope sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian had never seen anything so beautiful. As he watched the colors change, he could smell the sea air and could feel a warm breeze tickling his face. All his senses were alight. Hugo sat by him in silence, eyes out on the horizon, hand still holding Varian’s. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man, after my rapid-fire updating this felt like it took forever. But here we are. Hope you enjoyed the update. Hope you don't hate me for Elrick. Got some exciting stuff coming up soon. Just because these boys escaped Ingvarr doesn't mean they don't have trouble waiting for them so stay tuned! And thank you as always for reading!</p><p>OH and before I forget, if you enjoyed hating Soloman as much as I do please please please check out his original story, "Signs" by TheArtistsMuse ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778491 ). It is really worth it. It's such a good story.</p><p>Also, shout out to HoneyxMonkey who did some art for me for this story. You can find it at the end of chapter 6! And of course, she's not just an artist but a talented writer and you should consider checking out her Ao3 if you haven't already! ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hopes and Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning for some mild gore</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bar was lively and crowded to bursting. This did not deter them. Instead, Hugo, through a quick game of cards, managed to win them a table in the back corner. They sat people watching and contentedly traded quips aimed at each of the colorful patrons. It was dark and chaotic enough to be certain that the drunken dregs of Vardaros would even think to recognize Varian. Even so, Varian wore his now-signature hat and goggles combo, just to be sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long do you think?" said Hugo softly in Varian's ear. "Until Beefcake over there realizes Bowler Hat swiped his wallet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian considered the man in question. He didn't seem like someone quick on the draw. "Probably not till he needs another drink," he whispered with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo laughed. "Well, in that case, I give him thirty seconds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their playful banter changed when Hugo discovered that Varian never drank before. Though, really, when would he have locked up as a science experiment? Delighted by this information, Hugo bought Varian a beer and Varian had to suffer his laughter when the bitter drink made him stick his tongue out in disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," said Hugo, taking a big gulp of his own ale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's disgusting," said Varian. "Ugh, what is wrong with people?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Their lives are terrible, so they'll drink anything to numb the pain?" offered Hugo before taking another swing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian nudged his pint away from himself and went back to people watching. He soon noticed a strange-looking man enter the bar. He was tall and thin with long red hair and an almost cartoonishly long nose. Most notably, his left eye was swollen completely shut. The man used his remaining eye to scan the establishment before landing on their table. He grinned in a way that sent shivers down Varian's spine. Then he started to approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um… not to alarm you," whispered Varian, trying desperately not to move his lips. "But we've got a creepy rando coming over…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo looked at Varian in confusion before whipping his head around to see the man closing the distance. Hugo scooted back and turned his body, shielding Varian as best he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heard you were planetside, Hugo," said the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian watched Hugo's shoulder's tense as the man said his name. "I'm sorry, you've got the wrong guy," Hugo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's smile widened, and he pulled out a screen with Hugo's picture on it. It looked like some kind of profile. "No need to play hard to get," said the man. "The man I work for has been following your work for some time now. You're one of the best pilots in the galaxy, no?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo relaxed a bit at the flattery, and Varian rolled his eyes at how easy Hugo let himself be played.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man continued. "There's a job for you if you come to this station within the next twenty-four hours," He handed a small screen to Hugo who took it cautiously. "Though, I would try to be there sooner than later. The Baron doesn't like to wait." He nodded at Varian, then left the bar as quickly as he arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo slowly turned in his seat, staring down at the little screen in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hugo?" asked Varian quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Baron," said Hugo. "I've heard of him. He's not someone you mess with. He's even more dangerous than Donella."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… Don't take the job?" suggested Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, look at what he's offering, though," said Hugo. He turned to screen the Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the… I think there's too many zeros on that," he said, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This could take us all the way to Corona, Freckles."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian met Hugo's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The space station was no less than luxurious, the chrome walls and ceiling detailed with masterworks of sculpted imagery. It was all furnished and decorated to look more like a million-dollar penthouse than a  space station. Hugo couldn't help but feel impressed as he was led by a heavily armed man through the halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They decided it was best if Varian stayed hidden on the ship. Best not risk The Baron not finding out about him. So Varian found a crawlspace to spend then next thirty minutes while Hugo ventured alone into the depths of the orbiting base of operations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the man stopped and pressed a button to activate a sliding door. Standing on the other side was the man from the bar. He smiled at Hugo and beckoned him inside. Hugo complied, finding himself in a large and beautiful office. Seated on the other side of expensive-looking, oversized desk was a man to match. A tall, broad-shouldered mountain of a man, well dressed, and face framed with long golden hair and beard. He also smiled at Hugo. Hugo did his best to smile back politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Hugo," said the man who could only be The Baron. "Come in. Come in. You, of course, have already met my right-hand man, Weasel." Weasel nodded, and Hugo nodded back. "I won't beat around the bush. I have a job that requires a skilled pilot and a reliable thief. I've heard you can do both."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," said Hugo proudly. "What exactly do you need to be done?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Baron stood and touched a screen on his desk. Hugo moved closer to see The Baron pull up a map. "There's a train leaving Vardaros heading for a little mining town in the mountains called Rifugio. There are three crates of goods that will be transported on that train. They'll be easy to identify from the Alliance stamp on them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alliance goods?" asked Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not a problem, right?" asked The Baron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all," said Hugo. "Love screwing over the Alliance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Baron smiled and continued. "The Train spends most of its time traveling through tunnels, but here there's a stretch where it's out in the open. You should be able to extract the goods in that time and deliver them here," The Baron marked a spot on the map a few miles from the train tracks. "Weasel will be there at the rendezvous to meet you. Understood?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo nodded. "Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you accept, you'll get half payment now and half upon delivery of the goods," said The Baron. "And before we shake on it, Mr. Hugo, I think you should know that I'm a man who doesn't like to be disappointed. Weasel, if you please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Baron kept his eyes on Hugo as Weasel walked over to a door Hugo hadn't paid any mind to until now. He swung it open, and Hugo had to fight every instinct he had to not recoil in horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just beyond the door, hanging from the ceiling by his ankles, was a man covered head to toe in bloody lash marks. He was completely limp, and Hugo was sure he was dead. Hugo looked back at The Baron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see here, a man who disappointed me. You can conclude that I take my business very seriously. When I have a job that needs to be done, I expect it to be done. I singled you out for this mission because I believed you were capable. So... Mr. Hugo, can I count on you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo looked down at the map detailing the mission. It seemed easy enough. Fly by train, grab the goods, get out of there before anyone is the wiser. But if anything went wrong- His eyes darted to the man dangling from the ceiling. He wasn't eager to face those consequences. And yet… the payout The Baron was offering meant a one-way ticket to Corona. No more odd jobs. No more favors. They'd never even have to deal with The Baron again. They just had to get this one job right…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo met The Baron's eyes and forced himself to smile. "Consider it done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Hugo was back on the ship, he went to find Varian. He was committed now. There was no going back, and so Hugo was determined to make this work. To do that, he'd need help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found Varian in one of his usual hiding spots. He signaled the okay to come out. Varian's head popped out from the vent, and Hugo reached up to help him down. When his feet hit the ground, he looked up at Hugo questioningly. Hugo tried not to think about a man dangling from the ceiling as he posed his question to Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to do some crime with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan was simple. Hugo would fly Olivia over the train while it was out in the open. Varian would drop down using a cable he'd rig so that Hugo could control it from the bridge. Varian would break into the train car, attach the cable to The Baron's goods, and they'd all be hauled right back up. Simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simply terrifying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Varian held his tongue when Hugo explained all this to him. And he only let out the smallest of squeaks when Hugo mentioned the part about him being lowered onto a moving train. After everything that happened on Ingvarr, Varian felt like he owed it to Hugo to trust him. And on top of that, he couldn't help but agree that the money involved was too good to just walk away from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The money involved wasn't nearly enough, thought Varian as he dangled from Olivia. Both Olivia and the train were traveling startlingly fast. Varian watched through his goggles as the mountainous terrain flew by in a blur. He clung even tighter to the cable as he was lowered closer and closer to the cargo car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You doing okay down there, Goggles?" asked Hugo's voice in his ear. Hugo had given Varian a little com device to communicate with while Varian was down on the train. Varian was feeling very much not okay. Every part of his being wanted to beg Hugo to pull him back up. He longed to tell Hugo that he couldn't do this and that they should just forget about the job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wasn't going to fall apart like that. He couldn't. He had to stay focused and just get through this. "M'fine!" He shouted back. "Almost there!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm keeping her as steady as I can!" assured Hugo. To his credit, Hugo had so far been able to keep Olivia right above the correct car even as the train wound around bends and sped through tight crevices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, Varian's feet touched the train car's top, and he let himself belly flop onto its surface. "I'm there! Hold on!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got this, Stormy!" encouraged Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to be up here any longer than he had to, Varian got to work immediately on getting the hatch open. He hated having to let go of the cable even though it was attached to his body with a harness. But he needed both hands to loosen the bolts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands shook at first, but he tried not to think about where he was and concentrated on the task in front of him. He'd worked with these same tools and parts a hundred times over. It was like breathing to him. No reason why he shouldn't be able to do the same thing going thirty miles per hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Short Stuff, no pressure, but we're running out of time," said Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian's eyes darted up, and he could see the next tunnel. It was still a ways off, but he probably had only two minutes tops before they reached it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hatch popped open, and Varian dropped down inside the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled to the door that led to the rest of the train and quickly attached a small device to it. It was a smoke bomb that would trigger if he had unwanted company. As soon as it was set, he turned and started looking for the goods, not giving a single thought to being quiet or stealthy. He didn't have time for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, what's happening down there?" called Hugo through his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please shut up, Hugo," said Varian, searching frantically and in no mood to give Hugo the play by play. His heart was pounding, and he could feel it practically reverberate through his whole body. Where was it? Where was it? Where was it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian pulled off a tarp from a pile and felt a jolt of relief as he saw the Alliance brand on three neatly stacked crates. Finally. Almost there. Varian tied them together and quickly took the cable's hook off of his harness and attached it to the crates instead. He hopped up on top of the pile and held on tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We got it! Pull up! Now! Now!" cried Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cable almost immediately tightened, and Varian braced himself as he and the cargo started to rise up off the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smoke bomb triggered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian's head snapped to the door, now obscured by thick clouds. Shots rang out, and one bullet went straight through Varian's shoulder. The impact loosened his grip and sent him falling backward off of the crates. He crashed to the floor of the train car. The crates flew up and out of the hatch without him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger!! Yay! What's gonna happen? Hope you're all hype!</p><p>((for those of you in the know, yes I basically ripped this whole plot wholesale from Firefly but let's not worry bout that XD ))</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and for putting up with the whims of my silly little story. You're all amazing and make writing this a blast!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Love the World Like I Should</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No new warnings for this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were getting closer and closer to the mountain. The train was about to go into the tunnel. Hugo was going to have to pull Olivia up or be dashed against the rocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Hugo heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire over the comlink, and his heart felt like it might burst from his chest. No. No. No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" shouted Hugo. The milliseconds of silence were agony, but then he heard a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go, Hugo," Varian whispered. "Go, just go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" cried Hugo. The mountain was dangerously close. They had maybe thirty seconds. "Where are you? What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo heard a grunt, and the sound of gunfire ceased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you still on the train?" asked Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," said Varian, his voice strained. "But I'm fine. Go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No!" said Hugo. "I'll lower it back down!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" said Varian firmly. "You'll never make it. Just go. I'm fine!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right. Hugo watched the mountainside approach. If he didn't pull up now, he'd be nothing but blood and scrap metal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed in frustration and pulled Olivia up and away from the train. He hit the controls to close the cargo bay door as he went and circled the ship around to try to see what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the train was already disappearing into the tunnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Varian! Varian!" He called through the com.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulder was in excruciating pain, but Varian stayed focused and went over to inspect the man he'd just shocked into unconsciousness with his powers. The air was still thick from the smoke bomb, and when he looked through the train car door, he saw that, at least at the moment, there was no one else coming. He needed to move quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the man and recognized his uniform immediately—a federal soldier. Varian felt ice-cold fear grip him. If there was one on this train, there would be others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear Hugo's voice in his ear. "Hugo, just get the goods to The Baron's man and then come meet me in Rifugio."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian rushed back into the storage car and looked down at the floor and walls. He found a panel on the floor held down by screws and immediately got to work, getting it up and off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to get caught," said Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I won't. I have a plan," said Varian, lifting the panel up to see a tiny space filled with wires but with possibly enough room for him to squeeze into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to meet you in Rifugio first," said Hugo. "I'm not going to see Weasel without you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," said Varian, tired of arguing. "I'll let you know when I'm there." He pushed himself down into the wires and pulled the panel back into place until darkness enveloped him. He heard footsteps approaching and held his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's happening? Are you safe?" asked Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," whispered Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The footsteps entered the train car. Varian listened carefully to them and silently begged Hugo to stay quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy boots thundered on the floor, vibrating through Varian. Then voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goddamnit. He's dead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look! Up there! Robbers!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. Fuck, how?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did they take?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. We need to go tell the captain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit, man. C'mon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian's shoulder throbbed. He could feel warm moisture as the blood seeped through his shirt. He waited until the footsteps left before letting out his breath with a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stormy?" said Hugo, his voice quieter now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hugo, I'm hiding until the train stops, so I really really need you to stop talking." Varian squeezed his hand up to his ear and, without waiting for a response, turned off the com. He wouldn't risk everything on hoping Hugo could keep himself quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention to his arm. He needed to stop the bleeding. He was starting to feel light-headed from it. He listened carefully, and when he was sure there was no one around, he pushed the panel above him up just enough to move properly. Then he ripped his shirt into strips and wrapped them around his shoulder just as footsteps began approaching again. He quickly laid back down and pulled the panel back over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the train ride was agony as Varian lay cramped under the floor listening to the feds try to work out where the crates had gone. He lost consciousness a few times as pain and blood loss tugged him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he felt the train slow. The car was currently empty, so he pushed himself up out of his hiding spot. He had the presence of mind to replace the panel before standing up and almost immediately stumbling back to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head spun. He must have been in worst shape then he thought. But he had to push through a little longer. Just get off the train. Just get to Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rose to his feet, slower this time. Then he lurched to the back door of the car and forced the door open. They were out of the tunnel, and while the ground flew past, they were definitely slowing down. Varian stood, gripping the doorway as he waited for the right moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train slowed to a crawl and was just about to pull into the station when Varian leaped off the back, his knees slamming into the gravel. The impact sent pain through his whole body, but he forced himself back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed between the station and a warehouse building, taking deep breaths to keep himself conscious and steady. He came out the other side to a crowded plaza. He pulled his coat up and over his head to act as a hood as he blended into the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He soon became aware that a few people in the crowd were coughing. Badly. They were deep, painful sounding coughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he realized it was more than a few. Most of the people gathered around seemed like they were ill. Varian pushed through, suddenly worried that there was a disease he was likely to catch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He accidentally bumped into someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," he mumbled as he turned and caught the older woman he'd nearly knocked over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright young man," she said. "In a hurry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," said Varian distractedly. "Hey… I just came in on the train… Is something wrong with everyone? Why are so many people sick?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, the Bowdens," said the woman sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" asked Varian, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rifugio is a mining town," she explained kindly. "Dangerous work enough as it is. But this planet was also terraformed for human life. Mix the foreign atmosphere with the gases from the mines, and it makes the air toxic. Makes people's bones and muscles weak. Makes it hard to breathe. Just about everyone in town's got it. Even those who've never seen the inside of a mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," said Varian. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need to worry, young man," said the woman. "With proper medicine, it's not too bad. That's why everyone's out here. It's been months since our last shipment. We're just waiting for our doses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian nodded. "Well, uh, good luck then," he said, moving away from her. He moved into the shadow of an alley just as a loud male voice bellowed over the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone, get! Go home!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were cries of protest at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said, go!" The voice shouted. "There's nothing for you. They just told us it's not there. The medicine was stolen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screams and shouts erupted from the crowd ranging from outrage to despair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian pressed himself against the wall, listening to the heartache churning in the square.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no," he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo paced the ground around the cargo bay ramp. He'd set down outside of Rifugio in a rocky canyon and waited for any kind of word from Varian. Magic Hands had stopped responding to him, and Hugo hoped against hope that it was because he needed to stay quiet to not get caught and not because he was already caught. He needed to remain calm and trust that Varian could take care of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what if he couldn't? What if he'd been caught? What if he was behind bars or being handed over to the feds right now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hugo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo jumped as he heard Varian's voice in his ear. "Goggles! Where are you? Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm in Rifugio. Where are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo hated how weak and strained Varian's voice sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Northwest of the town. Let me come get you," said Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'll-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get you, just tell me where," insisted Hugo, already running up the ramp to grab his bike. He rode it off the ship and closed the ramp before cloaking her. Then he took off for the town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With some directions from Varian, Hugo was able to find him out behind some rowhouses. His voice had been growing fainter and fainter as he guided Hugo, and when the smuggler pulled up, Varian was slumped on the ground against a fence. His head was down, and his hand was clutching his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stormy!" Hugo rushed to his side and tilted his head up to see if he was conscious. Varian's eyes were half-lidded and out of focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hugo," Varian breathed. "Hey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" asked Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was-shhot," Varian slurred. "Hurrrts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, let's get you back," said Hugo. He scooped Varian up and got him onto the bike before sitting down in front of him. "Hey, I need you to hold on just a little longer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian nodded into Hugo's shoulder, and his arms tightened weakly around Hugo's waist. Hugo sped off as fast as he dared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached Olivia, Hugo jumped off the bike and carried Varian inside. He halted as he reached the med bay. He remembered the day Varian had panicked seeing the medical equipment, and how he had avoided it ever since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Storm Cloud," he said anxiously. "We need to go in the med bay. I need to fix you up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian's only response was his head lolling backward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no, hey. Hey! Wake up!" shouted Hugo. Hugo let out a groan of frustration. "Fuck. Fuck. Sorry, I'm sorry." He rushed into the med bay and laid Varian down on the table. He pressed a hand to Varian's pulse point, internally begging for proof of life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief washed over him as he felt the soft beat of Varian's heart. He had to work fast. In short order, he thawed out one of the blood transfusion kits and had Varian hooked up to it. Then he started work on mending Varian's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo wasn't a doctor by any means, but having been in fights and scrapes before, he'd learned how to improvise. He patched up the entrance and exit holes in Varian's shoulder, grateful he didn't have to try to extract a bullet. He was going to have a nasty scar since Hugo's stitching wasn't the best, but it was better than being dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished and started cleaning up when he heard Varian wake with a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha? Where?" Varian said, clearly disoriented. He started to take in the bright lights, clean white walls, and all the equipment and the little color left drained from his face. "No, no, no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Hugo was right by his side, pulling his face to look at him. "It's fine. You're safe. You're not back there, I swear, I've got you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hugo?" asked Varian, calming down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo smiled and loosened his grip on Varian's face. He kept his hands there, though, gently soothing him with his thumbs. "Sorry," he said. "I know you don't like it here, but I needed to take care of your wound."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Baron…" said Varian. "The crates."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got them, don't worry," said Hugo. "We'll take them to the rendezvous in a second. Now that I know you're okay." He laid Varian's head back down and moved to get up. Varian stopped him with a hand on his arm, tugging him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," said Varian. "No. Hugo. We have to give it back. We have to take it to Rifugio."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" asked Hugo, shocked by this. "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's medicine," said Varian. "Did you know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo shook his head. "No, I didn't ask. This is why I don't ask. Freckles, how do you know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People were waiting. They were so sick. Hugo, if we don't give it back, they'll suffer. They could die… There were so many."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo shook his head. "I don't think you understand. We can't just bring it back. We have to bring it to The Baron. He's expecting us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll take another job," said Varian. "We can get credits another way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not about the credits," said Hugo, leaning close to Varian, trying to make him realize what was at stake. "He's a very dangerous man. If we back out on this, we might be the ones to die."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian bit his lip at that. He looked torn but, he didn't say any more. After a moment, Hugo straightened up. "You should know by now that the universe is a pretty terrible place. There's always going to be people suffering. We have to take care of ourselves first. That's just the way things are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked up at him, eyes full of disappointment. "Yeah… I get it," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo turned and left as quickly as he could, needing to get away from that look. He went down to cargo. He'd neglected to close the door in his haste to bring Varian inside, and he wanted to make sure the bike and crates were secured before heading to the rendezvous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because that's where they needed to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because they couldn't just not finish the job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Hugo did not want to end up hanging dead from The Baron's ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who cared if there were people sick? Who cared how many random people suffered because of this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo growled and punched the wall. Fuck. He needed to bring the medicine back. He couldn't live with himself if Varian looked at him with those eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the corner into the cargo bay, ready to load up the sidecar to take the goods back to Rifugio when he realized someone was standing in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Weasel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was looking at Hugo, body calm, but eyes livid, and he carried a handgun at his side. He had two armed men flanking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't come to the rendezvous," said Weasel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," said Hugo, steadying himself as he looked between the three men. "I had a little complication."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, really?" asked Weasel, a sinister smile curling his lips. "Because I think you were planning to take The Baron's money and property for yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, no. Not going to be taking either," said Hugo, every ounce of his being telling him he was about to regret this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid I don't understand," said Weasel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll make it easy on your little brain," said Hugo. "I've changed my mind. The deal is off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile dropped from Weasel's face. "No one backs out of a deal with The Baron."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First time for everything, right?" said Hugo, doing everything he could to keep his voice from shaking. "I can't take the job. But just relax. I'll get you The Baron's money, and we'll be squared up, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weasel held up a hand. Hugo flicked the finger back on his left hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one," repeated Weasel, "Backs out of a deal with The Baron. Gentlemen!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo raised his left hand and released the gas from his finger just as the two men by Weasel raise their weapons. Smoke filled the room, and Hugo ducked behind the door he'd just come through for cover. He pulled out his blaster as gunfire riddling the metal wall he'd just been standing in front of. He rolled to the other side of the hall then snuck out to hide behind some shelves. The men were still shooting blindly. He waited until a bit of smoke curled out of the way, and he got a flash of uniform. He took his shot and heard the man cry out in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo rolled away as the second man came barreling in his direction. As soon as he came close enough, Hugo stretched out his leg and tripped him. He went flying to the floor, and Hugo kicked his head, knocking him out. He turned and saw the barrel of Weasel's gun pointing between his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wrong choice, boy," said Weasel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Hugo could move, a gunshot rang out, but Hugo felt no pain. Instead, he opened his eyes to see Weasel crumple to the floor, holding his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo looked over to see Varian slumped against the doorway, a shotgun from Hugo's workshop held in his hands. He let the weapon slip to the floor and clutched the wall to keep himself upright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Olivia told me you were in trouble," said Varian, as Hugo ran over to him. He checked Varian's shoulder and cursed when he saw that some of the stitching was bleeding from Varian. "What happened, Hugo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told them I couldn't do the job. They weren't too happy about that," said Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" asked Varian in surprise. "But… you said-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well… I changed my mind," said Hugo gruffly, acutely aware of the price he almost paid for his change of heart. "Come on. You got to lay down. And this time, don't get up again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hugo," said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" asked Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo met Varian's eyes and suddenly felt like he was ready to take a hundred bullets to the head. He'd do it just to see Varian look at him like that. Warmth, joy, and pride all mixed together in those blue orbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not completely heartless," muttered Hugo. Varian laughed, which turned into a groan. Hugo helped him to stand straight and then brought him to his room to lie down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo returned to the cargo bay. One of the men was already dead. Weasel was writhing on the floor in pain, and the third man was out cold. Hugo found some rope and quickly tied the two survivors before retrieving the credits he'd got from The Baron as his advance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slapped the unconscious man until he was awake and then propped him up so he'd be able to see. Then he dragged Weasel up to his knees and held the credits out in front of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is all the money The Baron gave me. All of it. You bring it back to him and tell him that the job went south," said Hugo. "I'm not a thief… Well… I am, but the point is I'm not stealing from The Baron. He's not losing anything on this deal. And I'll be sure to keep out of his way from here on out. Fair?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weasel sneered up at him. "Keep the money. You can use it to pay for your funeral. No matter where you go, no matter how far you fly, he will find you, and he will make you pay for this treachery." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo frowned. "Not the answer I was looking for." He pulled out his blaster, and without hesitation, he shot Weasel right where he'd been about to shoot Hugo. Weasel's lifeless body slumped to the floor, and Hugo stepped over him to approach the last man alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crouched in front of him and presented the credits again. "This is the money The Baron gave me. You bring it-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bring it back, and tell him the deal went south. Yes, I got it," said the man, nodding his head in fear. "The best thing for everyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After sending The Baron's man on his way, Hugo took the medicine back to Rifugio and put it where it could be easily found before sending an anonymous tip to the local sheriff. Then he got back to Olivia and flew off, putting as much distance between them and The Baron as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he felt safe enough, he got fresh bandages from the med bay and brought them to Varian, who was already sound asleep. He sat next to him and started changing the bandaging on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this rate, they were going to have the whole galaxy after them for one reason or another. Part of him hated Varian for it. Things had been so much simpler before. He'd never had to think about right or wrong. He never had to think about the good of others. Just take orders and do the job. Just keep his head low and keep flying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian changed all that. And there was no going back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because part of him knew why Varian had this effect on him. The realization hit sometime after escaping Ingvarr. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before but was unmistakable. A feeling that struck his gut every time he looked at the other man and that warmed his bones every time they touched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo finished the new bandage and looked at Varian's sleeping face. He gently brushed his hair out of his face and felt that feeling again. It nearly overwhelmed him. He'd come so close to losing Varian today. Again. But he was going to have to come to terms with that. He had to learn to let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because at the end of this, he was going to end up alone. He was going to get Varian back to his dad, and that would be the end of it. Hugo would fly off, and he'd never see Varian again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because no matter what Hugo felt, no matter how much it hurt, he knew that he didn't deserve someone like Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading. I need to give a shout out to an amazing artist who did an amazing piece for this fic. If you're enjoying this in the slightest please please please check out this art. It's breathtaking. </p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/CE7crl5D_TI/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link</p><p> </p><p>Thank you again! And stay tuned for more! Have so much more excitement and adventure around the corner!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Break Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey friends. Yes, this is still going. Sorry for the huge hiatus. It's been such a struggle to write. But I'm working on myself and trying to shed some bad habits so hopefully, I'll be getting myself back on track soon enough. Just know that I absolutely intend to finish this story. It may take a while but it will happen. There's too much that I want people to see to just give up on it. If you're reading this, thank you for not giving up on me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kat raised her arms over her head and stretched her body out all the way to her toes as her mouth dropped open in a yawn. She headed for the door of the bakery. There was the light tinkling of a bell as she shut the heavy door and turned the lock. Then she took a peek out the windows before shuttering them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an exhausted smile, she went over to the counter she'd just been cleaning off and reached underneath to snatch a single cupcake. She took a generous bite as she walked into the back. With one hand, she pulled up a small carpet, revealing the little trap door to her cellar. She kicked it open then hopped down inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cellar was vastly different from the cozy, quiet bakery above. The walls were lined with metal shelves, and these were stacked with pill bottles. Against one wall was a table covered in lab equipment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat went over to it and made some room as she finished the last bites of her cupcake. She wiped her mouth before finding her vid screen and pulling it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, she had a call pulled up with the blonde, bespeckled man she'd done her deal with earlier that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make it off-planet alright?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man winked. "Smooth as butter," he said. "No one's really in the mood to be a hardass when you offer them baked goods."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's how I've made it this far," said Kat. "Please try to get those shipments to both locations as fast as you can. They really need them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, I'm in no mood to be taking my time," he replied. "They'll be there before you know it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. As soon as my contacts have confirmed delivery, I'll wire you the credits," confirmed Kat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't wait!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat powered down the screen and sighed contentedly. Then a set of hands grabbed her from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She screamed as she was pulled away from the desk and tossed to the floor. She looked up to see a woman standing above her, tall, covered in a dark bodysuit, and face covered in a visored helmet, which completely hid her face. The person knelt down in front of Kat. Kat tried to scoot away from the stranger, but she grabbed Kat's ankle and easily pulled her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice little operation you have here, Katherine," said the stranger. "Making pharmaceuticals you can sell at a fraction of the normal price while pretending to be a sweet, innocent baker. Very nice. I wonder what the Feds would think of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat shook her head. "Please… no. I'm not doing it to get rich. It's to help people who need it and can't afford it. Please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger tilted her head. "Definitely would be a shame if I busted you. In fact, I think there's a good chunk of credits being offered to turn in drug operations like this. Lucky for you, you're not my target."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat's brows knitted in confusion. The look deepened when the stranger pulled out a screen and showed it to her. She could see a wanted poster of a dark-haired teen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my target. You know where I can find him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat stared at the person on the screen and shook her head. Sure, she'd seen that wanted ad before, but she never actually met the kid. She had no idea where he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sure you do," said the stranger. "He's flying around with someone you met with today." The stranger swiped the screen, and a new picture came up. It was of the blond man she'd just been talking to. Kat felt a chill down her spine as she recognized him. She looked back up at the stranger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger shook her head. "I know you're trying to be noble here—a big hero. You think you're protecting them. But, if you keep this up, all that'll happen is the Feds crawling all over this place. Then all the people you could be saving with your medicine will be the ones to suffer. That Holmond boy, however. He is a danger to everyone around him. Making sure he's locked up again is the best thing for everyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" asked Kat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person chuckled. "Me? I'm just a ghost. Now go on and tell me what I need to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kat opened and closed her mouth, torn. The stranger sighed and changed the screen again. Kat saw that she brought up the contact pad and was starting to dial the Feds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" cried Kat. "Stop. They're heading for The Landing next. They'll be there in the next few days."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger stopped and shut off their screen before tucking it away. "There, that's better, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," said Varian adamantly, his cheeks flushed red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lose the shirt, Freckles," said Hugo, who was currently wearing several layers of mismatched clothes. On top of his standard outfit, he'd flung Varian's jacket, gloves, and goggles. He also had the other items of clothes Varian's had insisted on wearing for their game, including a sweater he'd tied around his waist and a kerchief he'd tied around his head. He was now staring expectantly at Varian over the table, their most recent hands of cards splayed out and showing Hugo's full house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're cheating," said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm really not," said Hugo casually, leaning back in his chair. "I just got lucky that time. I don't always have a good hand, you know. That's the whole point of the game. You gotta learn when your opponent is bullshitting you. You gotta see inside their head. You can't just go on what cards you get. But, anyway, shirts were in the pot this round you, so you better pay up." Hugo's eyes darted down. "Unless you'd rather hand over your pants."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian quickly tugged his shirt up and over his head, feeling the heat rising in his face as he flung it at Hugo's smug grin. Hugo flinched a bit when the cloth impacted but quickly recovered and pulled it over his head to wear around his neck like a lumpy, lopsided scarf. He gave Varian another cheeky grin before his eyes started to roam again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian scowled and wrapped his hands around his torso. "Not like you haven't seen me naked before," he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"True," said Hugo. "So why are you getting so flustered?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not," said Varian, letting go of himself and sliding his hand across the table. "Deal again. You can't win forever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo laughed but shuffled the deck. Varian noticed beads of sweat on Hugo's face. He must have been dying of heat under all that clothing. Varian's notice moved down to Hugo's fingers as he watched the cards. Hugo said he had to get inside his head. That wouldn't be easy. He'd never been great at reading people. But he was determined to get better at this game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian picked up his hand and held them in front of his face in an effort to hide his reaction. Two 2s, a 4, a 7, and a Jack. Not promising. But he didn't need a good hand to win, right? Varian bit his lip but let himself smile, hoping it looked like he was trying to hide it. He dared to peak over his cards and saw Hugo giving the same smirk as always. Varian looked down at his hands. One was still holding his cards, but the other was under the table. Did he always do that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian put his 4 and 7 face down on the table. "Give me two." Hugo passed him his cards and took and swapped out one of his own cards. Varian watched how Hugo put his right hand back down by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's it going to be this time?" asked Hugo casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think?" asked Varian. "Pants, of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," said Hugo. His eyes flicked down to his cards. "Pants and underwear then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian swallowed uncontrollably. That was all his clothes. He'd have nothing else to bet after that. Not to mention he'd be completely exposed. But… was Hugo bluffing? Varian looked down at his hand. He'd managed to get a third 2. Could he really count on having the winning hand? If he folded now, he'd at least get to keep some dignity. But the way he was holding his hand. Varian wanted to test his theory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take that bet," said Varian finally, laying down his hand to show his three of a kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Hugo's smug grin fell. But he didn't look sad or frustrated. He looked impressed. "What do you know," he said, laying down his hand. "You've actually learned something." Varian looked and saw that Hugo had two 5s and two 9s. Varian had won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Varian whooped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, well done," said Hugo. He stood up, keeping his eyes on Varian. "I believe I need to strip now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just occurred to Varian that, despite the layers he'd acquired, Hugo was about to be naked from the waist down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Captain, Federal vessel detected. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian and Hugo locked eyes and then bolted up. They rushed to the front of the ship, and Hugo slammed against the console, quickly pulling up the radar as Varian stared out into the inky abyss. At the edge of the map, he could see the ship approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have we been detected, Liv?" asked Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unknown, Captain. The ship has not changed course or attempted communication.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian could feel Hugo's eyes as he stared out, even though nothing could be seen through the glass. His hands were clamped onto the pilot's seat, and he could hardly breathe. When he finally did look back at Hugo, he could see the smuggler was gritting his teeth and seemed to be debating with himself. Varian knew why. They had no way of knowing if this ship was after them or not. If it was, they needed to get as much distance as possible. But if it wasn't and they suddenly changed course, that would make them look incredibly suspicious. Then again, Varian had just done a ton of work to make them virtually invisible. Their best option was to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo's eyes were back on the radar, and Varian looked there too. They watched in tense silence as the dot blipped closer and closer. Varian imagined what they'd have to do if the ship tried to hail them or tried to intercept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The federal ship was almost upon them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held their breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The federal ship maintained course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo laughed and looked over at Varian. "It looks like your tinkering worked. Don't think they even detected us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian nodded, still feeling shaken as his eyes remained on the steady blip on the radar. Hugo reached out his metal hand and brushed it against Varian's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alright there?" he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Varian breathed. "Glad it worked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," said Hugo. Varian heard the clink of a belt and looked over just in time to see Hugo's pants and underwear drop to the floor. Varian could feel his face turning red, although Hugo was still mostly covered by the sweater tied around his waist. Varian wasn't sure if he wanted to bless that sweater or curse it. Hugo turned to walk out of the cockpit, his ass on full display. "Cause I'm about to win those back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Landing was a space station set up as a waypoint between some of the more well-traveled systems. What started as a small pit stop grew as people stayed to trade or service those passing through. The station was built upon and expanded until it was like its own city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a critical hub was, of course, crawling with Feds, and Hugo made sure to remind Varian this almost incessantly as they made their approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get it, Hugh," said Varian, rolling his eyes. "It's fine. It's not like it's an actual planet. No ground, no sky, no fresh air. I'll stay on the ship like a good boy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo shot him a look, eyes narrowing at Varian's attitude. "Good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian let out a dramatic sigh. "Not like I, an engineer, would want to see a feat of engineering like this giant space station up close and personal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of concern passed across Hugo's face, and Varian laughed. He placed a hand out on Hugo's shoulder. "I'm not about to repeat Ingvarr," he said, assuring the smuggler. "You go drop off those goods and let's get out of here." He watched as Hugo took in his smile then looked down to the hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, right. No time to lose," said Hugo. He brushed the hand away, then turned to leave. Varian collapsed back in a chair and watched him. He thought about just how different this was from Ingvarr. He had no doubts about Hugo's intentions now. He knew they were really going to Corona and that Hugo was doing everything in his power to get them there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian felt something tighten in his chest, and he smiled uncontrollably. He blessed whatever stroke of fate had led him to this particular ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ * ~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo carefully drove his motorcycle through the station, navigating the crowds of people and tight corners as he made his way to the drop off point, boxes of baked goods stacked on the sidecar. There were plenty of Feds, as Hugo predicted, but he tried to pay them no mind. His goods had already been inspected at the docks, and nothing suspicious had been discovered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped as a group of carts past and leaned on the handlebars to wait. His mind drifted to the gloved hand that had recently been resting on his shoulder. He imagined lifting it, pulling off the glove to reveal slim but strong fingers, calloused with work. He wondered what it would be like to run his lips across each knuckle…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bike rocked a little, pulling Hugo from his thoughts. Something had jostled him, and he looked around to find no one nearby. He looked down at the sidecar. The boxes had a blanket over top to help keep them from sliding off. It looked undisturbed, but Hugo noticed the tiniest rustle of movement. He reached out for the blanket to pull it off when he felt something little poke at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down revealed a little red weasel clinging to his belt. Hugo tried to grab it, but it bit down on his finger. He yelled and pulled back. The weasel scampered away, and Hugo saw with alarm that it had removed the wallet from his pocket. Hugo quickly turned his bike and sped after the little rodent. He had to shout at people to get out the way as he went. Eventually, the weasel disappeared down a narrow alley. Hugo's motorcycle barely fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark little alley was long and filled with little more than junk. But it was also a dead end. Hugo watched as the little weasel slipped into a pile of boxes. He stopped the bike and hopped off in pursuit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could take more than a few steps, a girl dropped down in front of him. She was short and couldn't have been more than twelve. Jet back hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and her dark eyes glared at him as she brandished a knife. Hugo jumped back as she took a big swing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! What the hell?" He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get out of here, Four Eyes!" she said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, that's almost adorable," said Hugo. "But that ball of mangy fur took something of mine, and I'm getting it back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem," said the girl. "Just turn around and forget it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is that your pet or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't you like to know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo narrowed his eyes, and the girl did the same. They held each other's gaze in a long staring contest. Hugo felt confident he could overpower this girl, but not without her getting a slice or two in, and Hugo really didn't feel like bleeding today. Finally, an idea struck him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what?" he said, arms crossing. "How about this, Little Ms. Angry. I let you have a cupcake, and you give me my wallet back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red weasel poked its head out of its hiding spot. The girl noticed and hurriedly waved at it to hide. It did so, and the girl turned back to Hugo. She seemed to be thinking and then finally replied, "ten cupcakes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo bit his lip and fought to keep his calm. "Two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Four."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal!" said the girl. She whistled, and the weasel popped out, dragging the wallet again. The girl picked it up and held it between her fingers. When Hugo tried to grab it, she held it out of his reach. "Cupcakes first," she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo grumbled but complied. Keeping an eye on the girl, he carefully put four cupcakes into a bag. Then he handed it over and snatched back his wallet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pleasure doing business," said the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just stay out of trouble, brat," said Hugo before hopping on his bike and backing out of the alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian adjusted the goggles over his eyes and the scarf across his mouth and nose as he headed for the side hatch. He climbed up and started to open it. He was surprised to find them sliding shut again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Varian, do you need a reminder that you promised the Captain to stay on the ship?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really, Oliva?" he said as he hit the button for the door again. They started to open but then slid shut again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Records show that The Landing has at least twenty four Federal Officers on patrol at all times.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to stay right by the ship," said Varian. "I just want to take a look."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Captain requested I watch over you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're going to keep me prisoner here?" snapped Varian, unamused by this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You are not a prisoner.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then open the damn door," said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence then the doors kicked back to life and opened up for Varian. He huffed and walked through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, he forgot about his mood when he got a look at the massive dock they were parked in. It was cavernous. And all around, there were robots and humans alike working on ships. Varian did a quick scan for Feds. He could see a few standing by the gates to the rest of the station, but the rest of the dock seemed fine. He adjusted his scarf one more time before starting his walk around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to cause trouble, he didn't approach anyone and stuck to the crowds to blend in. It was just lovely to see other engineers at work and to get a chance to stretch his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! You! Stop!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian nearly jumped out of his skin as someone shouted in his direction. He tried to casually look over and was relieved to see that it wasn't him being yelled at. Instead, someone else was moving through the crowd. He couldn't get a good look at them, but they seemed to be doing a good job of evading the Fed, who continued to shout ineffectively at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably time to make myself scarce," Varian muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the long way back around, not wanting to cross paths with the Fed. When he got back, he went in through the cargo door. As it lowered, he took one last look around before hopping up onto it and walking inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he closed the door behind him, the shelves shook on his right side. Varian drew the pistol he'd strapped under his jacket. Had someone got on board while he was away? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peeked through the shelving, and his hair stood on edge when he realized someone was hiding on the other side. He watched and realized it was two young girls. They knelt in front of each other, whispering. Varian couldn't catch what they were saying, but the dark haired girl looked around before whispering something to the redhead. Then the redhead closed her eyes. Her body rippled and seemed to almost melt. A moment later, a ginger cat sat where she had just been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had powers. She was like Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the gun away and moved around with his hands up so they'd be able to see him. The cat arched her back and hissed as Varian came into view. The dark-haired girl turned and glared at him, standing defensively in front of the cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, wait," said Varian. "It's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Back off, loser!" snarled the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, hold on now, you did just stowed away on a stranger's ship," said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly have a choice about it," said the girl. "I just needed a place to hide, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because of her?" asked Varian, nodding towards the cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, they don't really like cats," said the girl sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She has powers," said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No! You're crazy, Bucktooth!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian closed his mouth self consciously as the girl continued to glare at him. He put a hand up over his mouth before speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're very rude," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're very annoying," she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian sighed and lowered his hand. "It's okay," he said. "She's not in danger from me. I'm like her." He held up his hands, palms up. The girl flinched back, but Varian just concentrated, and soon sparks were dancing over his fingertips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark hair girl's mouth opened in surprise and awe. The cat crept around her and seemed to inspect his hand before transforming back into the redhead girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Catalina, don't!" hissed the dark-haired girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, he's like me," she said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian smiled sadly. "Hi. I won't do anything to hurt you. But if other people catch you, you could be taken away like I was. They'll do experiments on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina shuttered at the thought, and her friend grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "That's not going to happen. No one else knows she's like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian bit his lip, thinking before he responded. "But how long can you keep it a secret on this station?" Neither girl seemed to have a good answer for that, so Varian continued. "I'm on my way back home. It's on a planet far from the core worlds, and I hope to get help once I get there. I'm sure my dad would help you too. We could try to find a way to be safe together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls looked at each other, considering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of Hugo's business on the station went smoothly, with the medicine delivered to the drop off point and Hugo safely back on the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one more delivery for medicine. Equis. Hugo wasn't exactly thrilled about this. Equis was perhaps the one place in the whole universe that was more dangerous for him to be on than Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo puttered around the cargo hold before take off as he thought about this. He took a quick inventory. There was no way he would spend any more time on Equis than absolutely necessary, which meant they wouldn't be able to pick up any supplies. They would have to be careful about what they used. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hugo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned at the sound of Varian's voice. He saw the other standing in the door, looking nervous. Hugo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" he asked, wary of what Varian could be worried about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's something I, uh, need to show you. You… you know how there are other people with powers… like those still at the facility. People like me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo turned and crossed his arms, waiting to see where this was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… I met someone else… another one," said Varian meekly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't see how that could be," said Hugo with gritted teeth, "Since you told me you'd be staying on the ship the whole time we were on the Landing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked away, face full of guilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Varian was away from the ship for thirty-six minutes and forty-two seconds, Captain.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian scowled. "Shut up, Olivia."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare talk to her like that," said Hugo. "She's just doing her job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her job?" snapped Varian. "You mean to babysit me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well, apparently that's necessary since you seem to have no desire to take care of yourself," growled Hugo. "But go on. Tell me, what was so important that you had to risk your life this time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo watched Varian take a deep breath, but his voice was still tense when he spoke. "Her name is Catalina, and I want her to come to Corona with us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" snapped Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked back around the corner, and a moment later, two girls walked out. Hugo recognized the dark-haired one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You!" He barked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, great. It's Four Eyes," said the girl, crossing her arms in disapproval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's Kiera," said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care who she is," said Hugo. "She's a thief, and she's getting off my ship now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo strode over to hit the button to open the cargo door, but Varian intercepted him. "Wait, Hugo, please listen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen?" said Hugo with a laugh. "After you brought two strangers on my ship?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're kids, Hugo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're a liability," argued Hugo. "You want an even bigger target on our back? How do you know the Feds aren't already hunting them down?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which is why they need our help," pleaded Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seemed like they had it under control on their own," said Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Hugo. You're helping me; why won't you help them?" asked Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I didn't make a deal with them!" Shouted Hugo. "You're the one I promised to bring to safety, Varian. I've given up everything to do that for you! And you running around wherever you want! You picking up strays! It only makes it harder for me to keep that promise! I'm still Captain of this ship, and I still get the last word on what happens!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked shocked, and Hugo could see tears well in his eyes. "I- I know… I know what you gave up… I thought… y-you were happy with your choice…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Varian-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I've been nothing but a burden," continued Varian, cutting him off. "But this isn't just about me. I'm not just trying to be safe. I'm looking for help so that no one else has to suffer like I did. That's why I'm going to Corona. And that's why they need to come with me. I- I realize you didn't sign up for that." Varian stepped out of Hugo's way. "It's up to you. You can leave us here, or you can leave us on Corona. Either way, we'll be out of your hair, and you don't have to worry about me not following your orders anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo was breathing heavily from anger and frustration as he looked between Varian and the girls, who were looking more than a little scared from his outburst. Each pair of eyes stared into him, and he felt helpless against them. Just when he thought he had some kind of control, it all slipped through his fingers once more. Another complication added to the pile, and he was the one who had to keep it all balanced. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before it all came crashing down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and walked away towards the cockpit. "Olivia, we're leaving."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hugo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian ran after him, calling him. Hugo didn't stop walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hugo," Varian reached him and dashed in front of him. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian tried to meet Hugo's eyes, but Hugo couldn't bear it. "No. It's fine. I'm taking you to Corona, and then you'll have no more use for me. I can just fuck off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hugo, that's not what I meant," Varian reached out to grab Hugo's sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo shrugged him off. "Just make sure they don't break anything. And don't let them eat too much. We need to make our supplies last." He continued walking. This time, Varian didn't follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were well on their way to Equis when Hugo decided to lie down for a nap. It had been hours, but he hadn't seen Varian or the girls in that time. He assumed none of them were interested in being around him after the way he'd yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo laid back on his bunk and stared at the ceiling. He'd checked the local posting after they took off and was relieved to find that no one was after the girls. He supposed that aside from being more mouths to feed, they really wouldn't be any more trouble than Varian was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He shouldn't have gotten so angry, but he'd been taken by surprise, and Varian had pushed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to get rid of these feelings. They weren't doing anything but making him emotional. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cap-Zzt-tain</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo sat up at the strange way Olivia sounded. Her voice was static and jilted as if she was broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>My vvrrt systems are be-zzt-ing h-rrrr-ked. Being shut drrrrnnnn….</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Olivia!" Hugo cried. "Who is it? What's happening?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing but silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the cliffhanger! I originally was going to have this be one chapter but realized it was starting to go too long and needed to be split in two. Hopefully, it'll take less than a month to get you the second part! And don't worry about the boys having a fight. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine.....</p><p>Thank you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Until My Blood Boils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning for more violence in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian stood at the door, peeking into the guest quarters. Keira had been missing from her own room, and he wanted to check to see if she was in here. Sure enough, he saw her curled up right next to Catalina. Both girls were sound asleep, the blankets pulled over them rising and falling slowly with their breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian let himself watch for a moment. He didn't know how long the two girls had been on their own. Neither of them gave him a straight answer on the matter, but he did know that they were lucky that Catalina hadn't been noticed yet. Varian was going to make sure that they never would be. He could not bear the two girls being torn apart. He could not bear the thought of what the little redhead would have to go through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts drifted to Rapunzel and Nuru. They were still there. Still enduring the tortures he'd faced. Guilt struck him painfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't much farther to Corona. He just needed to find his dad and figure out how to free the others after that. He had to believe that was the best course of action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian sighed and closed the door. He leaned his forehead against the cool metal, and Hugo's troubled face now filled his mind. Hugo was feeling used. And he had a right to be. Varian had forced all this on him. And yes, Hugo made the decision to help him, but that didn't mean it had been an easy one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A familiar feeling rose in Varian's chest, and he pressed a hand against the spot. Varian had been nothing but a burden. He'd assumed that Hugo would be relieved once this was all over and done with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet Hugo had looked so hurt at the thought of flying away. And he seemed to honestly believe that Varian didn't care about him at all when that couldn't be further from the truth. Varian cared. He cared more than he wanted to admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to talk to Hugo. He needed to apologize. He needed Hugo to understand that Varian didn't just want to use him and be done with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian finally pushed himself up straight and headed for the captain's quarters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Varian. Var-zzrt-ian my-</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian stood stock still as Oliva's spoke, voice sounding broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hack- ksht -er shutting down rrrrtttt fftttt dangerrrr</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian raced for the bridge, climbing the stairs two at a time. He froze in the doorway when he saw a figure standing at the console. They were wearing a dark space-worthy suit and had a helmet covering their features. But they looked strong, and Varian could see the weapons strapped across the person's body as they looked over their shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, perfect," they said. "Varian Holmond. Very nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure turned, and Varian saw them reach for a weapon. He slammed shut the door to the bridge and ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo heard the slam of the door and the stomping of feet, and he burst into the corridor. He only caught a glimpse of Varian racing around the corner before someone grabbed him from behind. As they pulled his arms back, Hugo reflexively kicked down on his attacker's foot and tried to grab between their legs. Oh, nothing to grab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo was flung headfirst into the wall. His head spun, and he felt something trickle down the side of his face as the attacker grabbed his hair. Hugo shielded his face this time as he was slammed into the wall again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fighting his dizziness, Hugo waited to be grabbed again, and this time used the momentum to push into his assailant, knocking them off balance and sending them both to the floor. Hugo unsheathed the knife from his metal arm and tried to stab down with it. The attacker parried the attack and slapped something down onto the metal plating. It clung, feeling heavy and throwing Hugo a little off balance. Then it suddenly felt like his left arm was on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed and clawed at the device as the person shoved him off. Hugo ripped off whatever had been placed on his arm, and the feeling of fire was replaced with numbness. He tried to move his left arm, but nothing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo grimaced. "Motherf-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has shoved again and pinned to the floor. Then he felt the harsh metal of a blaster pressed into the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hugo of Ingvarr," said the stranger. "That wasn't a bad fight you put up. Almost tore into my suit with that nasty little attachment of yours. It would have been a real drag to have to get a new one. Not that I couldn't get a few dozen suits with the money I could make off of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bounty hunter. So you gonna kill me already, or you just trying to bore me to death?" quipped Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'd rather not have to kill you," said the hunter. "I just find having a gun pointed at someone puts them in more of a talking mood than a fighting one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must have a lot of friends," said Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, I could still make a profit off your dead body if I really wanted to. There's a magistrate on Equis named Trevor who'd love to see your corpse to the tune of twenty thousand credits."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo tensed at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could keep you alive. Someone else is offering fifty thousand for someone to deliver you still walking and talking. Offer comes from a pretty notorious man called The Baron."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo shuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you might be aware, The Baron has a reputation for playing with his food before he kills it, so I can imagine you'd rather avoid either of those scenarios."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you wouldn't mind," said Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then, I have a proposal you can't refuse," said the hunter. She stepped off of Hugo and stood back, the blaster still trained on him. Hugo pushed himself up, awkwardly with one hand, and looked up testily at the mysterious figure. "You have a little problem on board. Been a real thorn in your side. I need the Holmond boy. And you're going to let me have him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah?" said Hugo. "And why am I going to do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunter tilted her head to the side. "Hugo, I've already told you the alternatives. You let me take him, and you're free to go. Resist me, and I'll find a use for you, dead or alive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what if I said I didn't give a fuck about what happened to me?" asked Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger knelt down, blaster still pointing between Hugo's eyes. "Hugo, Hugo, Hugo. It's okay. I understand. You're enjoying playing the hero. Some little fugitive, lost and afraid. And you, a thief with a heart of gold. But look what it's cost you. And they will catch him eventually. If not me, it will be someone else. And all your sacrifices will be for nothing. Why not skip ahead. Save yourself the trouble?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo's eyes narrowed. "How do you-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do my research," said the hunter. "I find it best to know my prey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," said Hugo. "And do you have a name? You know so much about me, and yet I know nothing about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunter chucked. "Oh, I'm nobody special. Just a ghost passing by. Ghost will do for our purposes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ghost," said Hugo as he wiped a line of blood that had been dripping down his cheek. "You really think that after all I've done for him, I'll just hand him over?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause before Ghost responded. "How about this? You're going to help me find him and capture him because then you have another chance to get the upper hand and defeat me. Be the hero you're so desperately trying to be. Also, if you cooperate," Ghost stood up, "I'll leave those two little girls you picked up out of this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're in the business of killing children now?" asked Hugo in disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm in the business of getting the job done," said Ghost. "I'd rather not kill anyone. So come on, Hugo. Let's go find our fugitive. Let's see if we can solve this matter without anyone having to spill more blood on this cute little ship of yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo starred up defiantly, weighing his options. This person. This Ghost. She was clearly skilled and had enough confidence to play games like this. She clearly thought that Hugo had no chance of actually fighting back. But maybe that was precisely how he could get an opening. He just had to play along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what?" said Hugo, awkwardly getting to his feet. "Fuck it. I'm tired of this. All of this. Fine. You can have him. I'm guessing you want me to see where he's hiding?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghost nodded. "That's the idea. Lead the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo started leading the bounty hunter slowly through the ship. His mind was running a mile a minute, trying to figure out how he would get out of this mess. He hoped Varian had picked a right hiding spot. Ghost had Hugo check every room they passed, having him opening everything inside and bidding him to reveal secret compartments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo tried to be strategic, revealing some of the hiding spots without giving them all away. One of the times he tried this, though, Ghost tapped around the corners of the room until finding the hollow panel. When Hugo tried doubling down on his lie, she struck him with the butt of her blaster. Now also bleeding from his nose Hugo grumbled and opened the mercifully empty crawl space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued until Hugo tried walking past the med bay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Check in there too," ordered Ghost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo stopped and looked over at the door. "Oh, he wouldn't be in there. He hates it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where you'd least expect. Seems like the perfect place to hide, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo rolled his eyes, opening the door and stepping in. "It's a waste of time. Being in here gives him literal panic attacks." Hugo watched Ghost as she looked around the medical supplies. "It brings back too many memories of where they kept him. The place you're planning to send him back to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See, I know you're trying to make me feel bad," said Ghost. "But you and I both know that trauma is just part of life. At least you and I are human. That boy… whatever he is, it's not human, and seems to me like a lab is exactly where something like that needs to be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo felt anger boil inside him, and he had to use every ounce of his conscious being to not try throttling the hunter. He kicked open all the supplies lockers. "Ready to move on?" He spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghost, seemingly unphased by this behavior, looked through the cabinets then nodded. Hugo stomped out ahead, and they continued on.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They covered nearly the entire ship. Ghost mercifully let Hugo go past the girls' guest room without opening it but did force Hugo to lock it from the outside so the girls wouldn't be able to get out on their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached the common area for the second time, and Ghost, finally giving in to frustration, grabbed Hugo and shoved him down on one of the counters. "Where is he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Hugo could reply, a blast of light came from one of the doorways, and Hugo braced himself as some of the sparks tickled his skin. Hugo expected his captor to scream or spasm but neither of those happened. Instead, Ghost, still holding Hugo in place, turned to look at Varian, who now stood in the room, lightning circling his fingertips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear," said Ghost. "You think I'd do all this research on you and not wear a non-conductive suit to come to capture you? Tsk tsk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get away from him," demanded Varian. Hugo could hear the quiver in his voice. He clearly hadn't expected the hunter to be proofed against his electricity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, I wouldn't be too worried about him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ghost continued to talk, Hugo, banking on Ghost keeping eyes on Varian, reached a hand out for a fork that had been left out. "Hugo here's actually been a big help to me." Ghost jerked Hugo up, holding him in front of her. Hugo concealed the fork as best he could. "Was real eager to get you off this ship, actually. Seems he'd be much better off without you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let him go, now," said Varian. As brave as his words were, Hugo could still see the wild fear in Varian's eyes. Ghost, presumably, could as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll let him go once you've boarded my ship," she said. "You and I have a date with some feds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sparks rippled up Varian's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, ah," said Ghost. "Didn't work on me, remember? And if you try to electrocute me now, you'll only ruin blondie's pretty face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghost grabbed Hugo's chin with the hand not holding him up, and Hugo took his opportunity. With all his might, he jabbed the fork back into the hunter's side and twisted out of her grasp to try and grab the blaster. But Ghost's reflexes were too good. Hugo felt a blow against the side of his head, and darkness enveloped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian watched, helpless, as Hugo fought to get away, only for the hunter to land a terrifyingly precise hit to his head. Hugo slumped bonelessly to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hugo!" Varian screamed and ran forward but stumbled to a stop as the hunter aimed a blaster at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not dead," said Ghost calmly. She moved the gun down to point at Hugo. "But he will be if you don't do exactly as I say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian trembled, and his mind fought for rational thought as he stared at Hugo splayed and bloody on the floor. They'd come so far. Varian was getting so close to home, and some hunter looking to make her fortune was practically waltzing through the ship to take him away. Varian would not be able to win this fight here. He'd have to risk giving in for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-okay," he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy," said Ghost. "Now go ahead and head for the airlock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian complied slowly, turning and heading out of the room. He looked back and saw the hunter throw Hugo over her shoulder. "W-what are you doing?" he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just some insurance," she said. "Don't worry, I'll leave him behind as long as you don't do anything to piss me off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian reluctantly kept walking. He reached the hall for the airlock. Along the right wall were the lockers and the spacesuits. The hunter told Varian to put one on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put Hugo down first," said Varian. "I want to be sure you keep your end of the deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," said the hunter. She dropped Hugo to the floor, and Varian winced at the loud thud. She immediately pulled the blaster on Hugo and looked at Varian expectantly. Varian could hardly complain. She'd done exactly what he wanted, and she was so close to standing exactly where she needed to be. He just had to hold out a little longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poor little freak," she said as he suited up. "You really thought this was all going to work. Thought he would stand by you through all of it. This smuggler thinks you're a pretty plaything just like everyone else. As soon as he was bored of you, you would have been sold back to the feds. Better to get the heartache over with now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian glared up at her, his anger and fear reaching the boiling point once more. He ached from trying to keep it beneath the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really, what did you think was going to happen? You'd find a rim planet and settle down together? Grow a garden? I see you even started to adopt children. How sweet and domestic. Well, the dream's over now," Ghost walked forward a few steps right where he wanted her. "Time to come back to reality."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian smiled. "No, it's time that you left it. Olivia!" He raised the gun he'd hidden in the suit. The hunter was faster, kicking the weapon out of his hand, but Varian could care less because it meant all her attention was on him and not on the metal spike that had just swung down from the ceiling. It shot down the hall and straight into Ghost, impaling her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect, Olivia," said Varian. "Retract it. And you can respond again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yes, Varian.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The metal spike pulled back and folded into the ceiling once more. The hunter slumped to the ground. Varian could feel the energy roll off of his body as he grabbed her and dragged her down the hall towards the airlock like she was nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think I was really going to let you or anyone take me back there?" Varian growled. "You think I wouldn't have booby-trapped this entire goddamn ship? You think I wouldn't know enough to create backups for the A.I. system?" Varian slammed the hunter into the airlock door. He could faintly see her eyes staring at him through the visor of her helmet. Good. He wanted the fury in his face to be the last thing she saw. "I am not a freak. I'm not just some victim who needs to be rescued, and I am nobody's plaything. I fought for my freedom, and I will never stop fighting until I, and everyone like me, are free from filth like you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hit the button for the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything hurt so badly. The light was too bright. And very, very blue. Hugo came to slowly, eyes blinking as he tried to remember what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo looked up and saw Varian as he'd never seen him before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was turned away, standing at the end of the hall, and he was glowing. Blue and white light radiated around him as arcs of lightning rippled across his body and danced into the air. His hair billowed like in a strong wind. Hugo watched as the door in front of Varian opened, and he effortlessly tossed someone threw before stepping back and letting the door close, lighting still sheathing his body. After a minute, Varian hit another button, then he turned around and looked at Hugo, eyes brazenly white and pupil-less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo could only stare back in awe before passing out once more. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to FMDoodles for recommending the song "The Lightning Strike" by Snow Patrol because I was totally thinking of that song the entire time I wrote this chapter. </p><p>Also shout out to Kryptopine who did art for this fic awhile back and is currently working an a commission of the strip poker scene! You can fine the fanart on Krypto's Instagram!</p><p>And shout out to all of you who are reading this. Thank you for fueling my obsession for trashy sci fi tropes!</p><p>Please have a wonderful day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. All the Souls that Would Die Just to Feel Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Varian has a panic attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You want me to deliver the meds? Are you serious?” Varian stared up at Hugo as if he’d suddenly sprouted an extra head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprising, I know,” said Hugo, coming to sit down at the table across from Varian. “But Equis may be the one place in this entire universe that my ass is in more danger of getting pinched than yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian raised an eyebrow. When Hugo just stared back Varian said “Care to elaborate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo sighed. “It’s just some stupid trouble I got in a few years back when I first started smuggling. All you need to know is there’s a Magistrate there named Trevor. I did a good job pissing him off and if any of his people so much as catches wind that I’m there I’ll be strung up in the town square.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why even take this job, then?” asked Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know if you noticed, Goggles, but our options have been getting slimmer and slimmer. And anyway, it should be fine. We just get in and get out. And.. let’s be honest. You more than proved that you’re capable of taking care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo paused and met Varian’s eyes with his. Varian looked for fear in them but of course, he already knew how good of a poker face Hugo had. If he was scared, he wasn’t showing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not like he had a few days ago when Varian killed the hunter. When everything felt like too much and too fast. When the air crackled around him and his blood felt charged. Right after ejecting the hunter, he’d turned back and saw the horror in Hugo’s face. Saw the way his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Hugo slumped to the floor. Varian called out his name, but as he reached out for Hugo,a bolt flew from his hand, only just barely missing the other man and leaving a scorch mark on the metal floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian had recoiled, panic shooting through him at what he’d just nearly done. He pulled his hands close and tried to calm down. Tried to will the energy coursing through him to cease. But it just burned hotter and hotter. More bolts of lightning peeled off of him. Varian gasped as his heart raced out of control. His knees buckled and he fell back against the door, his body shaking. He was certain he was about to die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights started to flicker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Varian</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Oliva. But Varian didn’t respond. He couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>An anomalous power surge detected. Be advised, this surge could harm this ship's integrity. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were going to all die. Varian was going to kill all of them. Varian shook and sobbed as the ship started to rattle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Varian, please end the power surge.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…..c-can’t,” stuttered Varain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Emergency panic protocol initiated.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft beeping sound started. Varian was certain it was some kind of emergency siren. But it was so soft and mellow that it was very hard for him to hear. Not like a siren at all. He strained his ears trying to figure out what it was. The beeping sped up then slowed down in a cycle and as Varian listened for it he started to realize that he was matching his breathing to the rhythm. The beeps continued and Varian continued to breathe. They started to slow and Varian became more aware of his body. His blood stopped pounding in his ears. His fists unclenched. The sparks that had been rolling over his skin fizzled and soon disappeared entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ending emergency panic protocol </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beeping stopped and Varian realized it had been Olivia. That had been her attempt to calm him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How…” he croaked, “Olivia, how did you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Captain created the emergency panic protocol when he used to have panic attacks.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian  pushed himself back to his feet and stumbled over to where Hugo lay on the floor. He pressed his head to Hugo’s chest and put a hand to his nostrils. Heart still beating. Lungs still breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian let out a sigh of relief before carefully lifting Hugo up to take him to the med bay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Varian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian was pulled out of his thoughts by Hugo snapping his fingers in his face. He was suddenly back in the common room, sitting across the table from the smuggler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, cut that out,” said Varian, pushing Hugo’s hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pay attention, then,” said Hugo. “Now in Equis it isn’t so easy to blend in so you’ll have to go find the contact first to arrange handing the meds over. They’ll be in the Pinniped Tavern. I’ll stay back and watch the girls while you're gone. Sound like a deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian focused back on the matter at hand. The hunter was not the first person he’d ever killed. And that wasn’t the first time he’d lost control of his body or his powers. It had been a stressful situation. He needed to stop thinking about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was hot and high in the sky as Varian walked into town. He had just passed through acres of long fields being worked by hand. As he entered the settlement he quickly noticed the drab, cobbled together buildings and the children huddled in crooked alleyways. There was little else to his immediate surroundings but when he looked up he could see a hillside of green vegetation and large regal looking homes. They stood out so starkly from the log and mud huts around him that he almost could have believed they were some kind of illusion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went around the corner, hoping to find the Pinniped, but stopped short at a sight he never imagined seeing in his entire life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo?” he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognized him immediately. It was undeniably Hugo. But that was impossible. Varian rubbed his eyes before looking back again. Was he losing his mind? That couldn’t be Hugo. Hugo had told him he would be killed on sight if he were found here. So why was there a statue of him right in the middle of the square?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped closer. The statue depicted Hugo standing tall and proud. Varian ducked down hoping to find an inscription but nothing was written on the base or the surrounding area. Varian looked back up, certain that if he just looked again he’d realize he’d mistaken the visage. But no… it was dead on. It was Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was looking he heard footsteps behind him. Slightly alarmed, Varian turned to see that it was a boy, no, a teen. He was short and stout with dark hair, face round and eyes curious and looking straight at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spooked by this, Varian hurried on. It didn’t look like he was getting any more answers here anyway. He found the sign for the tavern and ducked inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as meager and dirty as the rest of the town and as it was midday there were only a few people sitting around. Varian went to take a seat at the bar to wait for the contact. He kept his eyes down as the bartender came over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t seen you round here,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian shrugged. “Just passing through,” he said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow. “I see. Not the best pitstop, I’m afraid. Just make sure you keep out of the way of the Foreman and his guards.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh?” said Varian curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward and spoke softly. “They prefer the status quo and strangers don’t quite fit into that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian nodded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you looking for a drink?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, yes please,” said Varian. “I’ll just have-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was cut off by a loud horn outside. He looked around in alarm. The bartender laughed. “You really are passing through. That’s just the signal for lunch break. This whole town is little more than a labor camp. Everyone works the fields and everyone answers to the Foreman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they’re paid for it,” said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed again. “Oh yes. Just enough to buy back the food they just helped grow. Anything left over they use to come get drunk here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Varian frowned. “That’s terrible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “That’s Equis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later the bar started flooding with patrons. Men and women wiping sweat from their brows and chatting as they took seats. One man had a guitar and was strumming as he went to sit in a corner. The bartender plopped a mug in front of Varian before quickly turning to serve everyone else. Varian watched, keeping an eye out for the contact. They were looking for someone with a red flower in their hat. He took a quick sip of the drink the bartender had given him and tried to hide his disgust at the strong, bitter brew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally a woman walked in in dark tight fighting clothes. Unlike the others she didn’t look like she’d just been out in the fields. She also carried herself much more confidently. As she entered the bar her dark eyes scanned the room and she slipped a hat out from her bag and placed it on her dark red hair. Varian could see a rose-like flower pinned to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to get up to talk to her when the song the guitarist was singing caught his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo! Oh you go! And cheer out his name! A hero to Equis! Our solace his aim!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian froze. “What?” he whispered. He snapped his head over to the small group of workers smiling and singing along to the tune. He listened, assuming that he must have heart wrong. But as the chorus came up again he heard the name ‘Hugo’ clearly being sung. He listened closer to the words again. The song claimed that Hugo had stolen from the Magistrate and had given everything to the town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things started to click for Varian. Was this what Hugo had been talking about? He’d been this Robin Hood? This freedom fighter? And eventually he’d had to run?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian smiled. Hugo acted like he was so terrible and yet here was proof otherwise. Evidence that Hugo really cared about other people. He imagined Hugo found the whole thing embarrassing so hadn’t wanted to talk about it. Varian could relate. He wasn’t sure if he could handle things like being made into a statue or being written into a song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back over to the woman who was currently rolling her eyes at the singers. He approached her. “Hello?” She looked up at him and smirked. “I believe you’re the one I’m supposed to talk to. I have something for you from Ms Kat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman ushered Varian over to a quieter corner and sat them down. The bartender came over to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caine, will it be the usual today?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be just fine Cookie. And we’ll be meeting at Strongbow’s tonight, just so you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender nodded and walked off to get the drinks and Caine turned back to Varian. “A pleasure to meet.” she said. “I’m sure you’re eager to be rid of the cargo and get out of this dump.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re not looking for trouble if that’s what you mean,” said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, here’s the thing,” she said. “We need your goods desperately, but the Magistrate has caught wind that there’s been smuggling going on and just last week they caught one of ours in the act. That person hasn’t been seen since. Probably will never see them again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, so we’re currently cooking up a plan to safely accept and store everything. In the meantime we need you to wait. It should only take a couple more days. In the meantime just lay low.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian fidgeted. “I don’t know if that’s safe for us. I… I’ll have to talk to… to my, um, captain.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair enough,” she said. “Why not meet me here again tonight to give me your answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna just wear yourself out doing that,” said Keira as she moved a piece on the chessboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo, turned to her from the middle of the room. “Doing what?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That pacing,” she said. “If Varian really was in danger it would be better for you to save your energy so you could help him.” Catalina moved a piece and Keira moved one right after. Hugo noticed that neither girl seemed to be following the normal rules of chess but he also noticed that neither seemed to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not in trouble,” said Hugo. “He’s just doing a quick errand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why are you pacing?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so annoying?” he shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Captain. Varian is boarding.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo rushed down to cargo and eagerly rushed in to see Varian with a huge smile on his face. Hugo put on his usual smirk. “Enjoyed the fresh air?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I could call it fresh,” said Varian. His lips twitched like he was trying and failing to keep a straight face. “But I definitely enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed hearing about the “Hero of Equis”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian laughed. “You, of course. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo felt so confused. Hero? Him? For being a backstabbing thief? “Find out what?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo, I found out about how you used to steal money to give to the poor of Equis. The reason the Magistrate hates you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Hugo paused as his brain caught up with what Varian just told him. “Did what?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian laughed again. “Did you not know they made a statue of you and everything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo pinched himself. “A what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A statue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hugo shook his head and laughed. “That’s a hilarious joke, Goggles. Nice. So are we good to make our transaction with the contact then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a joke,” said Varian. “I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” said Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian pouted. “I can show you. We can’t deliver the meds yet anyway because the Magistrate is on the lookout for smugglers right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are we supposed to deliver them then?” asked Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said to give her a couple of days. She said that we could discuss if we were okay with waiting and that I could give her our answer tonight. You should come with me. I’ll prove it to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo grimaced. “I don’t think waiting around is a great idea,” he said. “If either one of us is caught here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be,” said Varian. “While we wait we can park the ship far away from town and just stay hidden. No one will have to know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hugo considered this. “I guess it might actually throw the feds off if we’re stationary for a bit... Okay… show me this supposed statue.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They parked the ship further out, settling for a thick bit of woods. Then they made sure the girls would be safe, giving Olivia explicit instructions to record any misbehavior before Varian and Hugo set back off for town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both wore heavy disguises, Hugo going so far as to put a mask over his face to prevent anyone from recognizing him. He continued to assert that the statue thing was all Varian pulling his leg. That was until he saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” said Hugo as he stared at the likeness of himself. “H-how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it doesn’t look like stone, so I’m guessing some kind of clay was used,” said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, smartass, how could this happen? I didn’t do anything to warrant a statue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you not give money to the people of this town?” asked Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked between Hugo and the statue. “But, then why?” He paused then looked back at Hugo. “You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” said Hugo. He looked around and was startled to see a young teen staring at him. Varan recognized him as the teen from before. Hugo put his hand up over his already covered face. “C’mon, let’s just keep going. This is too weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo pulled his coat up over his head and hastily led the way to the bar, already crowded with people. He found a seat facing the wall and huddled down into it as Varian sat beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guitarist was starting up another song. Everyone joined in. A few lines in it became obvious to Varian that it was about Hugo again. From the shocked look on Hugo’s face, he could hear it too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo, I don’t understand. They’re singing a song and everything,” whispered Varian.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hugo put his head in his hands. “I don’t know, I-” He paused and listened to the song a bit longer. Then his eyes widened in realization. “Oh, oh no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian listened too. Something about Hugo flying over the town and raining money down on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” spat Hugo. He groaned and Varian waited until he continued. “Okay, so it’s like I said, it was years ago. It was before I got Olivia. I was here on Equis on a job for Donella when I caught wind of a job to steal from the Magistrate. It was a sure thing. Stole the Magistrate’s own ship to get out of there, but they put some lock on the ship and it started to go down. Had to lose weight to keep it in the air, and well… when there was nothing left to chuck I had to ditch the money. Sixty thousand credits gone.” Hugo rubbed his eyes. “And they think I dropped it on them on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Varian, feeling like a balloon had just been burst inside his chest. It was a surprising feeling. He didn’t realize how much he enjoyed the thought of Hugo being a secret Robin Hood until the whole notion was rendered false. A smuggler. A thief. Out for his own gains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except when it came to Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian didn’t know what to do with this information. It was both disappointing and elating for different reasons and both emotions whirled uselessly through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Varian and Hugo looked up to see the Caine lady from earlier staring down at them. Hugo quickly looked back down at the table, seemingly scared of being recognized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you have an answer for me?” she asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked to Hugo who cupped his hand over his face and stared back at Varian meaningfully as if Varian was supposed to know what Hugo wanted him to say. Varian just shrugged. Hugo rolled his eyes then gave Varian a thumbs up. Varian looked back up at Caine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We decided to wait,” said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Excellent,” she said. “It shouldn’t be too long. We’re eager to get our hands on it. Meet me back here at this time in two days and I’ll update you with the new plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian checked for the thumbs up from Hugo again before nodding. “That works for us,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved away and quickly left the bar. As he watched her go, Varian noticed the teen from earlier hanging close by and staring at them. He looked quickly back at Hugo. “Uh, maybe we should get out of here too,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t agree more, Freckles,” said Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could get up, the teen had made it to their table and was nearly shoving his own face straight into Hugo’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” said the teen quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo jerked back in surprise. “Oh hey, personal space, there, Short Stack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Yong,” said the teen. “And I know who you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo stood up and started bolting across the bar. The teen, Yong, turned and shouted before Hugo could even clear the last table. “You’re Hugo! You’re the Hero of Equis!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo froze and the bar went silent. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy 2021 everyone! </p><p>For everyone who is following Varian's Tangled Trials I'm sorry I haven't updated that one in a bit. I promise I'm working on it and there should be an updated ~soon~</p><p>In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this little installment of Flying Falling and I hope you're excited because Equis is where ALL (well, quite a few of) the side characters come out to play. </p><p>I wish each and every one of you a wonderful day and an amazing year! See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. My Shining Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning for implied sexy times</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Varian was back at one of the side tables, sitting with arms crossed and watching the scene play out in front of him. What had started as panic was now little more than exasperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo sat in the middle of the dining room with every patron gathered around him, smiles plastered on their faces as they hung onto his every word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t just leave things the way they were. I’ve known many bullies in my lifetime, and Trevor? One of the biggest! Wasn’t about to leave this poor little corner of the galaxy without tearing him down a notch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must have been scared going in there to steal from him,” said a young woman who nudged herself closer to Hugo’s side. Varian’s jaw clenched as Hugo put his arm around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way,” said the teen from before. “Hugo wasn’t scared one bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo laughed at that. “Nothing wrong with a little fear. It’s what keeps you alive. But I’m not about to tremble over a man with a pet seal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone around laughed as well. Hugo went to take a slip out of his mug only to find it empty. “Oh, out already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the hero another drink!” someone cried. Other voices joined in the call, and in short order, Hugo had another foaming mug of beer in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had gone on like this for almost an hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hugo had first been outed by the teenager, he’d tried to deny it, and Varian had been sure they were about to make a run for it. But the whole bar had erupted in cheers and celebration. It wasn’t long before the smuggler had been swept up by the mood. Any apprehension on his part was quieted when a few patrons went to check that the coast was clear of any guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Varian found himself sidelined and forced to see a side of Hugo he’d never seen before. He wasn’t sure exactly what bothered him. Was it Hugo’s sudden lack of caution? Was it his ego being inflated so large he could probably fly to space right now without Olivia? Was it the fact that he was clearly lying to these poor, desperate farmers? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pulled from his thoughts by someone plopping down next to him and moving into his personal space. He looked and jerked back when he saw it was Caine glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ll take the blame for this. It was my mistake to assume two men had between them the brain cells necessary to realize now was not the time for… for whatever the fuck this is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian sat up and glared back at her. “Wasn’t exactly part of the master plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” hissed Varian. “I didn’t know he was this… Hero of Equis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hero?” said Caine. “Hero of Equis?” She looked over at Hugo, still surrounded by his large crowd as if she’d seen him for the first time. “Hmm… thought he’d be taller.” Varian looked between her and Hugo as an idea seemed to form behind her eyes. “Right, well, we’ll have to move the timeline up a bit, but I think we can make this work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make what work?” asked Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Caine was already up and moving swiftly out of the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly Hugo was in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Goggles, what was up with Bedroom Eyes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you?” asked Varian coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” asked Hugo with a smirk, his head cocking a bit to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I mean?” asked Varian, letting his exasperation show. “What happened to not being caught? What happened to being worried about the Magistrate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, calm down,” said Hugo, his voice dropping down to a whisper. “Look, things change. I got caught, so now I’m just going with the flow. Trust me, I don’t like this either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” asked Varian, matching Hugo’s volume. “Cause it looked like you were eating it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I like the attention,” Hugo lowered his voice more. “But these people… they… they really think I’m a hero. Don’t wanna disappoint them, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll just lie instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile dropped from Hugo’s face, and he looked away. “Whatever it takes to keep us safe. As long as I keep this up, they’ll keep us out of Trevor’s grasp. Then we move those meds, and it’s all over with. If you don’t like it, just go wait with Olivia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked away. Varian watched him return to the crowd, a huge smile plastered back on his face. As the patrons swarmed around him with adoration, he glanced back at Varian, who averted his eyes and stalked out of the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening and into the following morning, Varian tried to keep himself distracted by spending time with Kiera and Catalina. He tried to teach them card games until he realized they were just hustling him. He tried to show them how to perform maintenance on Olivia until they got bored and fell asleep. And he tried to cook a meal for them with the measly rations that were available despite their criticisms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we just leave and get real food?” asked Kiera as she watched the strange goop that was meant to be preserved carrots drip from her fork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you scared of Catalina being caught and taken away?” Varian responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More scared of starving,” Kiera shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian rolled his eyes. “There’s already one person making a fool of himself out there. Don’t need more. But maybe after this-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Varian. Someone is knocking at the cargo door.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian jumped up from his seat at the table. His hand reached for the gun he’d been keeping close. Kiera and Catalina stood up as well, but Varian waved them back. “Any idea who it is?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I detect three people. One adult female and two adult males. They are armed but not aggressive. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find a place to hide,” Varian told the girls before rushing over to the side hatch. He hurried through the airlock and leaned out to see who was outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a little sigh of relief when he saw Caine. She was flanked by two men who seemed to be scanning the surrounding forest for trouble. Behind them was a beat-up-looking truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought you needed more time,” Varian called down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you, kid, we’re making it work,” said Caine. “Got those meds ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Varian had the cargo door open and was dragging one of the crates down the ramp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me get that, Little Man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian stepped out of the way so that one of Caine’s companions, a dark-skinned man who definitely looked much more capable of lifting heavy objects, could take over. As he moved to the side, he locked eyes with the other man. Well, eye. The brunette had an eyepatch hiding his right eye. His left, still exposed, was glaring at Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, is everything okay?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” asked the man. “Oh, sure. Everything’s just great! Why wouldn’t it be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian looked between him and the others, confused. “Um, I mean, uh, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Okay!’ said the man, throwing his hands out dramatically. “Not like you’re paling around with-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rider!” snapped Caine. “Not the time. Get those crates back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rider gave Varian one last lingering glare before turning away. “Fine,” he said. “Didn’t want to talk about it anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Kid,” said Caine. Varian, still incredibly confused, looked over at her and pointed to himself questioningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta go get that ‘Hero’ of yours,” she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian’s head tilted involuntarily. “Oh… um, why? You have the meds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we do,” she said. “But it turns out we have something even more valuable now.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valuable? Did they mean him? Did they realize who he was? Varian noticed her hand creeping toward her hip, and Varian’s hand flew to the pistol strapped to his own side. They both drew, but then Varian realized that the two men also had weapons trained on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, don’t go making a choice you’ll regret, Kid,” said Caine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want with me?” snapped Varian. He kept his gun pointed at her and started to focus on the air around him, ready to use his powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With you?” she asked. “Who said we wanted you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she lying? If not him, then Hugo? Were they planning on turning Hugo in for some kind of reward?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want with Hugo, then?” he amended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might be willing to say if I didn’t have a gun in my face,” she retorted. “I don’t know if you noticed, Pipsqueak, but we’ve got you outnumbered here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to bet on that?” asked Varian. The air crackled around him, and a few arcs of lightning danced threateningly towards the others. The two men took a few steps back, but Caine’s feet remained planted, and Varian was shocked to see her smile. She lifted her free hand and snapped her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little ball of fire appeared above her thumb as if she’d just struck a match. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian lowered his gun. “You! You’re...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you,” she finished. “And someone who isn’t interested in people like us being caged or killed.” She put her own gun down and holstered it. “So maybe we can put our little toys away and talk like civilized freaks of nature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian put his own gun away, and the other men did the same. “What do you want with Hugo?” He asked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caine waved her hand, snuffing out the fire. “Why, haven’t you heard? He’s the goddamn Hero of Equis. Adored by every common man, woman, and child. A symbol of hope. Inspiration. Just what a revolution needs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆彡☆彡☆彡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo felt the warm sun on his face as he slowly came to consciousness. Not on the ship, then. He moved to stretch and felt his arm bump against someone. Varian?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes lazily. His memories rushed back as he saw someone who was definitely not Varian lying next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh right. He’d stayed in the Pinniped Bar late into the evening last night. Being surrounded by so many people who adored him had been pretty intoxicating. He’d spent part of the time giving them stories of his various exploits, admittedly changing some details to preserve his heroic persona. He’d also spent time listening to their stories. How the money he’d given them had helped them improve their lives. How the Magistrate had tried to take it back, but the people, inspired by Hugo, had banded together to keep it. How the statue in the town square had become a symbol of hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And sure, Hugo had never actually meant to help these people, but he’d still managed to change their lives, and isn’t that what mattered? He couldn’t deny the sense of pride it gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the night went on and more drinks were passed around, one thing led to another, and some of Hugo’s fans wanted to show their appreciation. Hugo didn’t see anything wrong humoring these advances. After all, he’d been through a lot the last few weeks. Why shouldn’t he have a bit of fun?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo pulled away from the woman, had her name been Carla or Carly, and his leg brushed against someone else. He turned to see a man lying on the other side. Okay, so maybe he’d had a lot of fun. But what of it? He wasn’t hurting anyone. Hugo sat up and rubbed his face distractedly, suppressing the part himself that couldn’t stop thinking about Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. Varian had been so upset with him yesterday. He was probably right to be. But what was Hugo supposed to do? He was a survivor, and if the situation required lying through his teeth, he’d do it. It was probably better this way anyway. Better for Varian to see Hugo for the liar and criminal he really was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo looked down at the sleeping people next to him. It hadn’t been just about survival. Or just about the attention. Even if it was a fluke, Hugo had done something good for these people. He’d changed their lives, even just a little bit, for the better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo had never worried about the good of others before. He did what he had to do to get by, and other people had to do the same. That was until Varian crashed into his life like an asteroid. Tearing down everything he’d thought was true. Forcing him to question everything. Before, Hugo wouldn’t have thought twice about these black water farmers. Now? Now he wished he could be the person they thought he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flopped back down on the bed, and the man beside him stirred. He cuddled in closer and kissed Hugo’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” the man, was his name Min, said, voice still heavy with sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” said Hugo distractedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hard knock at the door startled both of them and woke the woman. She also cuddled close to Hugo as he worried over who might be outside. Thankfully, Min sat up and answered for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” He called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for Hugo,” said a low female voice through the door. Hugo and Carla sat up as well. She put her hand protectively on Hugo’s shoulder. “What if it’s the guards?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think someone snitched on me?” muttered Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Noone would have done that,” said Min.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask who it is,” whispered Carla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… who is it?” asked Min.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an audible sigh, and then the voice said, “I’m not a guard, you idiots. “It’s Caine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, what does she want?” asked Carla. But Hugo was already scrambling up out of bed and looking around for his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’ll handle it,” he said as he hopped into one leg. He did up his fly and started putting his hair back up into its normal ponytail as he opened the door. He did his best to seem relaxed and confident as he met Caine’s cold stare. “Well, hello there. Sorry about that. A hero has many duties to attend to. You ready for that cargo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already taken care of,” said Caine with a nod to her left. Hugo’s eyes snapped over to see Varian standing there, giving him a look that made him feel like a stone had just dropped in the pit of his stomach. He felt his cheeks warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, well that’s, very good then,” Hugo stuttered. Why was he stuttering? “Our business is concluded.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” said Caine. Hugo looked back at her questioningly, then stiffened as Min chose this moment to walk up and put his hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay, Hughie?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo caught Varian looking away but tried not to focus on that. “What do you mean, not quite?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” said Caine, “That I need you to come with me, and I’ll explain when we get there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo tried to catch Varian’s eye, hoping he knew what was going on, but he’d already turned and was starting down the hall. “Just do what she says,” said Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo quickly gathered the rest of his things. He rushed to follow Caine and Varian, ignoring the questions and protests from his one-night companions. Once downstairs, the other two wasted no time, marching straight out of the bar, leaving Hugo to trial behind in bewilderment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he got outside, he was waylaid by the same teen as the day before. He rushed in front of Hugo with a big smile on his face. “Hugo! Hugo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, keep it down,” hissed Hugo as he looked around to see if anyone loyal to the Magistrate might have heard. Thankfully the coast seemed clear at the moment. “We’re out in public. Don’t want to get me busted, right, um...?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Yong,” said the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Yong,” said Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say, I’m so happy you decided to come back,” said Yong. “Ever since my dad passed away, it’s just been my brother and me, but the money we got from you, it gave me hope. Ru kept telling me how stupid I was to think you’d come back to help us again, but I knew he was wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, here I am,” said Hugo with an awkward smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, stop holding us up,” said Caine, coming to tug on Hugo’s arm. “Yong, you should go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I come with you?” asked Yong hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” said Caine. She dragged Hugo away before Yong could plead his case. Hugo looked back, watching the kid’s big sincere smile and wave as they walked away. Something warm blossomed in his chest, and he felt the corners of his mouth tug up into their own smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way through the town, Caine keeping an eye out all the while and pulling the others into a hiding place whenever a guard was nearby. They eventually ventured into the woods. After about ten minutes of snaking through thick trunks, they arrived at a large boulder that jut out from the soil. Caine pushed aside a rock beside it to reveal a hole that dropped down into the earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you, boys,” she said, gesturing at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo hesitated, looking at Caine questioningly, but Varian quickly sat on the edge of the hole before lowering himself inside. When he didn’t start screaming, Hugo decided to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped down to find that they were in what appeared to be a roughly hand-dug tunnel. Only about four feet high, they had to crouch to fit, and it was so narrow that it was hard for Hugo to not press against Varian. It continued down at a diagonal. After Caine replaced the stone above the entrance, she pulled out a flashlight and led the way down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when Hugo was growing tired of half crouching and half crawling down the passage, it opened up into a much bigger cavern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This room seemed partially man-made and partially natural, with some of the walls and ceiling made of rough stone. The earthen portions were held up by large beams. All around were boxes and bags of what looked to be supplies which seemed like they were in the process of being unpacked. There were some spots where chairs had been circled. Other spots had blankets laid out. Around the chamber were low tunnels leading off to other areas. They could hear the sounds of activity coming from these.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We only just finished digging this place out,” Caine said. “Hadn’t planned to use it so soon, but with you here,” she looked at Hugo as she said that, “we had to take advantage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take advantage?” asked Hugo apprehensively. “What exactly is this place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our new base of operations,” said a low voice. A man emerged from behind a pile of items. He was tall and bald with dark skin and a thin frame. He walked calmly over to them, looking at Hugo as if he were sizing him up. “We’ve been working for years to try and free the people of Equis from the Magistrate’s tyranny. Until now, we’ve gotten by meeting in secret within our own homes in the town, but it’s been getting riskier and riskier. We needed a place with a little more breathing room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo,” said Caine. “Meet Quaid. Our leader.” Quaid offered a hand but Hugo just looked between them questioningly so Quaid held out his hand to Varian instead, who took it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quaid nodded, then looked back at Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must see, Hugo,” he said, “the effect you have on the people here. They have been so oppressed and beaten down. Caine tells me you alone are able to put light back in their eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo smiled and shrugged. “Didn’t realize my little act of kindness would mean so much. Unfortunately, now that I’ve graced this town with both some medicine and my handsome face, it’s time for me to fade back into legend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you understand,” said Quaid. “You’re going to be the leader of our revolution.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The what?” asked Hugo. He looked over at Varian, who refused to meet his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on out, everyone,” called Caine. “Come meet the ‘Hero of Equis’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were some sounds of movement from a few of the tunnels, then all of a sudden a young woman rushed out of one. She was tall and athletic with long black curly hair that was currently tied back. Her face and hands were smudged with soot and she had goggles pushed up onto her forehead. She smiled when she saw Hugo and came right over, leaning on Caine’s shoulder as she took in the newcomers. “Nice to see the new plan is going well. Hello there, Hugo. Probably don’t remember me, but I remember you. Vaguely. From the last time you were in Equis. Really didn’t think you’d be back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not as impressive as the statue,” said a girl, emerging from another tunnel. She was maybe a year or two younger than Varian with long black hair she kept in braids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s here already?” Another woman, who looked a bit older this time with brown hair, pulled up into a messy bun and round glasses perched on the end of her nose, which she pushed up before joining the group. “Thank you, Hugo, so much for the medicine. It’s going to be invaluable for our work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo,” said Caine. “This is Muse, Vex, and Misha. Now, where is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Hugo. It’s been so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Hugo’s spine as he heard a familiar voice. He turned to see the two men that had just entered the room. Even with an eye patch, he recognized Flynn Ryder and, beside him, Lance Strongbow. His blood ran cold as he met their icy glares. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm alive! And so is this fic! This little bit of the story is taking longer for me to get through then I thought it was going to. </p><p>What's Hugo's history with Flynn and Lance? Does Caine really expect Hugo to lead a revolution? What's gonna happen??!! Hopefully I'll get my shit together and you all will find out soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>